Noche eterna
by Hadelqui
Summary: La tierra se sumió en la oscuridad, licántropos y vampiros firmaron un pacto de no agresión pero aun asi se odian, un joven licántropo y una joven vampiresa tendrán que luchar porque su amor supere sus diferencias y el odio entre sus razas. JxR
1. Introducción

**Introducción:**

Durante muchos siglos, las historias de vampiros y licántropos ha sido pura fantasía de terror, cuentos para no dormir y leyendas de culturas muy supersticiosas. Nadie creía que esas criaturas, denominadas criaturas de la noche, pudieran ser reales, pero eso cambió cuando la tierra se oscureció y comenzó la noche eterna.

Entonces, los vampiros y los licántropos salieron de sus escondites y empezaron una guerra abierta entre las dos razas, llevándose por medio vidas humanas que nada tenían que ver. Así continuaron durante miles de años, llevando a la raza humana a su exterminio total, pero un vampiro y un licántropo pusieron fin a eso. Ambos eran descendientes del clan que gobernaba sus razas, sus nombres eran Carlisle Cullen y Ephraim Black. Los dos decidieron firmar un tratado en el que las dos razas debían coexistir en paz, cada una en su territorio.

De esa forma se crearon dos reinos, el reino de Volterra, dominado por los vampiros, y el reino de Damarck, gobernado por los licántropos.

Entre ambos reinos había una zona neutral, una zona donde los pocos humanos que habían sobrevivido permanecían con miedo a que se los llevaran como alimento, pero eso nunca ocurría, las dos razas respetaban el tratado. Los humanos habían abierto bares para mantener ocupadas a esas dos razas, ambas razas entraban en cualquiera de los bares, pero las dos razas se odiaban y se repelían, en ocasiones se peleaban, pero eran peleas sin importancia, nada que desembocara en una guerra. Por lo general, intentaban no acercarse los unos a los otros.

En el reino de Volterra era un día de celebración, la princesa Bella y el heredero al trono Edward acababan de concebir una preciosa princesita. Carlisle y Esme, reyes de la raza vampírica desde el tratado, observaban a la pequeña vampiresa con admiración y orgullo, pocas eran las parejas de vampiros que eran capaces de reproducirse, ellos lo habían conseguido en tres ocasiones, pero habían tardado siglos en poder conseguirlo. Edward fue el primero en llegar, después lo siguieron Alice y Emmet pero se llevaban siglos de diferencia.

Carlisle y Esme estaban fascinados porque apenas hacía 3 meses de que Edward y Bella se habían unido para toda la eternidad cuando anunciaron que esperaban un hijo. Y ahora, nueve meses después, veían a la niña más hermosa que habían visto en su larga vida.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó el rey a su hijo que tenía a su pequeña en brazos- ¿Cómo se llama nuestra nueva princesita?

-Renesmee.

-¿Renesmee?- Preguntó Esme asombrada- Es la unión de mi nombre y el de la madre humana de Bella.

-Así es, si no hubiera sido por la humana que le dio la vida y la protegió hasta que murió, esta niña nunca hubiera llegado a nosotros, creemos que es el nombre perfecto para ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Concordó Carlisle con su hijo- La madre humana de Bella hizo lo posible por salvarla de aquel licántropo, y si no hubiera sido por la rapidez de Edward, habrían muerto las dos allí mismo. Tuvimos suerte de poder convertir a Bella antes de que muriera desangrada como su madre. ¿Como se encuentra ella ahora?

-Está durmiendo, ha sido agotador para ella.

-Es comprensible, ve con ella y cuida de las dos, son nuestras futuras reinas y son dos miembros de esta familia.

Edward entró en la habitación y colocó a su hija junto a su madre, se alegraba de que a él no le hiciera falta dormir, era una suerte para él que los varones no necesitaran nunca descansar. Las mujeres en raras ocasiones, pero alguna vez debían hacerlo, sobretodo ocurría después de traer al mundo a un nuevo vampiro.

Renesmee permaneció dormida el resto de la noche, sin molestar a su madre, Edward las miraba a las dos y sonreía. Desde el momento en el que salvó a Bella de aquel licántropo supo que quería pasar el resto de la eternidad con ella, y Bella correspondió a esos sentimientos, su hija era la prueba viviente de ello.

En Damarck también celebraban el nacimiento del heredero al trono y lloraban la muerte de la reina, Billy Black, rey de los licántropos y nieto directo de Ephraim Black, miraba a su hijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Su hijo era el tesoro más preciado que siempre había deseado tener, pero para conseguirlo perdió a lo que más amaba en el mundo, su mujer había muerto al darle a luz.

A pesar de querer a su hijo, porque lo quería, sintió un profundo resentimiento hacia él y se prometió que nunca mostraría signos de afecto hacia él, Jacob tendría que ser un guerrero implacable y un rey justo y benevolente a la vez. Para ello debía ser distante y frío con él.

-Hijo, todo es por tu bien y el del reino- Le acarició la mejilla como última muestra de afecto hasta que le llegara la hora.

Si alguno de los dos padres hubiera pensado lo que él destino les deparaba a ellos y a sus hijos probablemente no hubieran estado tan tranquilos mirándolos dormir.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**No se si os gusta la introducción, espero que si, es una historia dedicada a una amiga que me ha pedido que haga una historia de Renesmee y Jacob.**

**Dadme vuestra opinión por favor, ¿continuo o no?**

**Se que es cortita la introducción, pero principalmente quiero saber si os gusta para seguirla o no.**

**Os lo pido porfavor, dejad reviews diciendome que os parece.  
**


	2. 1º La zona neutral

**1º- La zona neutral**

Quince años después del nacimiento de los dos príncipes la situación en los dos reinos era alarmante, algo estaba atacando ambos reinos al mismo tiempo, provocando numerosas pérdidas, tanto de miembros del reino como materiales.

Renesmee esos días se sentía sola, todos estaban atareados con lo que ocurría, todos iban de un lado para otro sin explicarle nada. La única que pasaba más tiempo con ella era su madre, la princesa Bella también estaba ausente en todos los temas bélicos del reino debido a su nuevo embarazo. Aunque estaba de apenas dos meses, ni Edward, ni los reyes Carlisle y Esme le permitían acercarse a la zona exterior.

-Cariño, ¿qué te preocupa?- Preguntó Bella preocupada a su hija mientras paseaban.

-Mamá, ¿qué hay en esas tierras de ahí?- Dijo señalando la zona neutral.

-Eso es una zona donde están los humanos que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

-¿Podríamos ir allí?- Renesmee se cogió del brazo de su madre- Nunca he estado allí, papá me prometió llevarme pero nunca tiene tiempo. Y los tíos, las tías y los abuelos tampoco tienen tiempo, hace bastante que parece que no existo para ellos.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- La regañó su madre- ¡Todos están tratando de recuperar la paz que tanto anhelamos!

-Lo se, no estoy diciendo que lo hagan por que quieren, pero ya ni siquiera viene papá a darme un beso en la mejilla cada noche como hacía antes.

Bella miró a su hija y le rodeó los hombros con cariño mientras le sonreía.

-A veces es necesario hacer algunos sacrificios para poder conseguir la paz. Tu padre también te echa de menos cariño. Esperemos que dentro de poco tiempo podamos recuperar nuestra tranquilidad- Renesmee sonrió a su madre en agradecimiento a sus palabras- Si esperas que hable un momento con tu padre, iremos las dos a la zona de los humanos.

-Gracias mamá- Dijo ella besando la mejilla de su madre. Se sentó en un banco a esperarla.

Bella entró en la sala de estudio de Edward, él estaba mirando unos planos y unas anotaciones.

-Edward- Llamó su atención haciendo que él levantara la cabeza. El corrió hasta ella a velocidad vampírica.

-Hola preciosa- Besó sus labios- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Dos motivos- Bella puso mala cara- Uno más importante que el otro.

-¿No te sientes bien? ¿Es eso?- Se notaba alarmado.

-No es eso, yo estoy perfecta. Quería hablarte de Renesmee.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo?

-Cree que te estás distanciando de ella.

-Eso es una tontería, claro que no me estoy distanciando de ella. ¡Si la quiero con locura! Se que últimamente no paso tiempo con ella, pero es que todo este asunto que amenaza al reino me tiene muy ocupado.

-Lo se, pero aunque fueran solo cinco o diez minutos al día. Para mi siempre tienes tiempo, estés haciendo lo que estés haciendo. Intenta sacarlo para ella también, no dejes que se aleje de ti- Bella besó sus labios- Sino que ejemplo le va a dar a su hermano- Colocó sus manos en su vientre.

-Tienes razón, mi hija es más importante que cualquier cosa. Luego iré a verla.

-Gracias- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Y lo otro que quería decirte es que nos vamos a ir las dos a la zona humana. Ella quiere conocerla y un paseo no nos hará daño a ninguna de las dos.

-Preferiría que no fuerais.

-Edward, esa es la única zona que no ha sido atacada, es la única que de momento sigue ajena al problema.

-Ya, pero no me hace gracia que vayáis solas.

-Cariño, no nos ocurrirá nada, solo vamos a dar una vuelta para que ella vea un poco la zona. Ya es hora de que conozca el lugar de los humanos, no creo que tardemos mucho en tener que ir a hablar con los licántropos en esa zona y mejor si ya la conoce cuando llegue ese momento.

-Tienes razón, pero tened cuidado las dos- Besó sus labios antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

Bella se dirigió hacia su hija de nuevo y las dos caminaron hacia la zona neutral, Renesmee iba observándolo todo, estaba completamente feliz de ir a aquel lugar.

-Renesmee, antes de entrar en este pueblo, quiero que entiendas una cosa, aquí hay tanto licántropos como vampiros, no puedes decir nada ofensivo hacia los licántropos. ¡Absolutamente nada! Es una zona neutral, todos somos iguales aquí. No te separes de mi en ningún momento y si ves una pelea, aléjate de ella rápidamente. ¿Me has entendido?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes.

Las dos se adentraron en el pueblo, Renesmee miraba fascinada las casitas de los humanos, su madre siempre le había hablado de aquel lugar, de cuando ella era humana y Renesmee siempre había sentido mucha curiosidad por la vida humana. Bella pensó que sería bueno pasar por un bar para que ella viera como comían los humanos y como los trataban a ellos, los seres de la noche.

Entraron a un bar que Bella conocía, los dueños habían sido amigos de ella hacía muchos años, antes de que ella hubiera sido convertida. Ahora hacía 20 años de su conversión y esos amigos nunca habían dejado de hablarle cuando ella había ido allí.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidas al bar Fantasía- Dijo un hombre- Siéntanse como en su... ¡Bella!

-Hola Ben- Dijo Bella abrazando al hombre para sorpresa de su hija- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Mucho la verdad, casi 5 años, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir a vernos?

-Asuntos privados Ben- Bella cogió a Renesmee del brazo- He traído a mi hija conmigo, quería que viera un poco de vuestras costumbres y este es del único local que me fío.

-Eso es todo un cumplido- Ben sonrió, pasad arriba, ahí estaréis más tranquilas y podréis ver todo el local desde ahí.

Las dos subieron, Renesmee no dejaba de mirar a los humanos, estaba fascinada con ellos. Pero pronto se le pasó el entusiasmo, vio entrar a un grupo de licántropos con no muy buenas pintas.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho- Renesmee asintió- Ahora vámonos, antes de que ocurra nada. Aquí dentro también hay vampiros y puede que haya pelea.

Las dos bajaron lentamente y se despidieron con la mano de Ben, pero no les dio tiempo a salir antes de que empezara la pelea. Los licántropos se habían lanzado y los vampiros que había en el local estaban pegándose delante de la puerta prácticamente.

Bella se colocó delante de Renesmee para protegerla de cualquier golpe, pero cuando un vampiro lanzó a un licántropo hacia ellas Bella tuvo que apartarla de un empujón para que no le cayera encima.

El licántropo se levantó y vio a Renesmee, al llegarle el olor de vampiro se levantó y corrió hacia ella. La cogió y le dio un zarpazo en el brazo antes de que Bella lo cogiera y le arrancara el brazo con el que se lo había hecho.

Todos pararon al ver la escena, absolutamente todos. Los vampiros se inclinaron al verla y se pusieron a su alrededor como protegiéndola.

-¡Se ha acabado la pelea!- Gritó Bella con furia- ¡Cada uno que vuelva a sus cosas!

Los licántropos cogieron a su camarada herido y se marcharon sin decir nada, los vampiros intentaron coger a Renesmee para ayudarla y pidieron disculpas por la disputa, pero Bella les echó una mirada que los hizo callar, cogió a Renesmee entre sus brazos y se la llevó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Renesmee lloraba en los brazos de su madre, esta la agarraba con fuerza. Llegaron al palacio en Volterra y Bella no soltó a Renesmee hasta que llegó a la habitación de su hija y la dejó en la cama.

-Déjame ver tu brazo- Dijo seriamente, Renesmee se lo mostró- Tenemos que curarlo rápido.

Bella mando llamar a Eleazar, médico del palacio. Este al entrar ya mostraba cara de preocupación.

-Por tu cara doy por hecho que ha llegado ya la noticia de la pelea- Eleazar asintió- ¿Edward lo sabe ya?- Eleazar negó-Genial, cúrala rápido y sal antes de que él venga.

Eleazar obedeció, curó a Renesmee, le vendó el brazo y le dijo que nada de moverlo durante varios días. Después salió de la estancia y se alejó.

-Renesmee- Ella no dijo nada, permanecía con la mirada perdida en la pared- Renesmee- Bella la llamaba con cariño- Rene...- Le interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse violentamente.

Bella vio entrar a un Edward colérico, cerró la puerta casi tan fuerte como la había abierto y se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¡Dime que no es cierto lo que ha llegado a mis odios!

-Si me dices que es lo que has odio te podré responder.

-¡Dime que no os habéis visto envueltas en una pelea entre las dos razas!

-Me temo que si- Bella estaba tranquila, conocía el temperamento de su marido- Intenté que saliéramos antes pero no nos dio tiempo.

-¡Entonces también es cierto que has tenido que saltar a un lado y apartar a Renesmee para que no os dieran y aun así Renesmee ha salido herida!- Esta vez casi gritaba.

-Si, así es. Cálmate Edward. Renesmee solo tiene un arañazo.

-¿¡COMO VOY A CALMARME!?- Estaba furioso- ¡TÚ ESTÁS EMBARAZADA Y RENESMEE ES UNA NIÑA!

-¡Edward!- Gritó esta vez Bella- ¡Mírala!

Edward giró su cara hacia su hija y se derrumbó, Renesmee parecía estar en otro lugar, caían lágrimas doradas de sus mejillas pero no decía nada ni miraba a nada en concreto.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No era solo un rasguño?

-Está asustada, y lo que menos necesita ahora es que vengas gritando. Nosotras no buscamos la pelea así que relájate un poco y habla con ella- Bella salió enfadada de la habitación dejando a Edward a solas con Renesmee.

Él miró de nuevo a su hija y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza. Renesmee pareció reaccionar y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Papá- Lloraba- Papá... No me sueltes...

-Claro que no, cariño, nunca te soltare.

Permanecieron así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Renesmee dejó de llorar. Edward la tumbó en la cama y se arrodilló junto a su cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco- Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias por estar conmigo, hacía mucho que no estábamos los dos solos, echaba de menos tus abrazos y tus besos en la frente.

-Cuando quieras uno, solo tienes que venir a pedírmelo, no importa lo que esté haciendo, tú eres más importante- Edward besó su frente y se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación- Descansa, creo que hoy necesitarás dormir.

-Creo que si- Concordó ella- Papá una cosa- Edward se giró hacia ella- No te enfades con mamá, ella intentó que saliéramos en cuanto entraron los licántropos e intentó mantenernos al margen, solo se implicó en la pelea cuando ese licántropo casi cae sobre nosotras y después me arañó.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Ahora descansa- Renesmee cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Edward salió de la habitación y buscó la esencia de Bella, ella se encontraba en su habitación así que él se encaminó hacia allí. Fue despacio, necesitaba relajarse antes de hablar con ella que estaba enfadada por su culpa.

Entró en la habitación y encontró a Bella sentada frente a la ventana con un vestido azul holgado, corto y sin tirantes. Iba descalza y sus pies estaban sobre el alfeizar.

-Renesmee está durmiendo.

-Bien- Fue su única respuesta.

-Bella- Se acercó a ella e intentó tocarle la mano, pero ella la apartó- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

-Porque te ha faltado decir que quiero perder el bebé y por eso me he metido en la pelea- Dijo fríamente.

-Siento lo que he dicho, estaba cegado con la idea de que pudiera haberos pasado algo que no he medido mis palabras.

-Ya, pues imagina como he estado yo cuando he visto a ese licántropo sobre ella- Dijo con furia- Nada más ha empezado la pelea me he puesto delante de ella para protegerla.

-¿Te has puesto delante de ella?- Su voz se tensó- ¿Y tú qué?

-¡Edward, que te entre en la cabeza, o era protegerla a ella o a mi, y no pensaba dejarla desprotegida!

Edward se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando, después en un movimiento rápido, cogió a Bella y la echó sobre la enorme cama colocándose sobre ella y aprisionando sus labios ferozmente.

-Princesa, lo siento- Dijo bajando hacia su cuello- A veces me pierde el deseo de protegerte- Continuó bajando hasta llegar al borde de su vestido.

-Esto no es justo- Dijo ella intentando resistirse al placer que le daban los labios de Edward- No quiero hacer esto ahora.

-Si quieres- Dijo antes de apartar el borde del vestido con los dientes y atacar uno de sus senos con la boca mientras con la mano iba subiendo su vestido hasta la cintura.

-No... quiero...- Intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez le traicionó hasta su voz.

Edward decidió desgarrar el vestido entero para tener más acceso al cuerpo de su mujer, empezó a acariciarla en la zona más íntima que tenía y cuando notó que ella estaba muy excitada, hizo que ella llegara al cielo.

-No es justo Edward- Dijo Bella mirándolo seriamente tumbada sobre su pecho- Estaba muy enfadada.

-No estarías tan enfadada cuando me has dejado acabar. Solo te he visto una vez enfadada de verdad y casi me lo arrancas- Dij Edward refiriéndose a su virilidad- Si estuvieras enfadada de verdad ni se me hubiera ocurrido intentarlo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien- Dijo besando los labios de su marido.

-**-^^--^^--^^--**

Renesmee esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta de sus padres cerrarse, la verdad es que a pesar del susto que se había llevado, se sentía intrigada por aquel lugar.

A escondidas salió por la ventana de su habitación y se descolgó por la hiedra que subía por la pared. Mientras bajaba pudo escuchar a su tía Alice y su tío Jasper hablando de los problemas que estaba sufriendo el reino, también escuchó a sus abuelos hablar del incidente que habían sufrido su madre y ella y cuando se acercó a la ventana de su tío Emmet y su tía Rosalie bajó más rápido, no quería escuchar nada procedente de esa habitación.

Una vez llegó al suelo, evitó ser vista por los guardias y se alejó hacia la zona humana. Fue caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo fascinándose de lo que veía.

Estuvo mucho tiempo, y como no había sol no estaba segura de si debía regresar ya o no. Al final decidió volver a casa, pero alguien le impidió el paso.

-Mira Quil, hemos encontrado una vampirita muy joven.

-Eso parece Embry, ¿quieres que nos divirtamos un poco con ella?

-No por favor- Dijo Renesmee retrocediendo- No me hagan daño.

-Ja, ja, ja. No estás en posición de pedir nada, chupasangre.

Renesmee intentó huir, fue por las calles corriendo mientras era perseguida por esos licántropos. Al girar una esquina sintió unas manos que la aprisionaban contra la pared y le tapaban la boca.

-No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán- Dijo un chico moreno con olor a licántropo.

Renesmee no se movió lo más mínimo, el chico se asomó a mirar y después de unos minutos se apartó un poco de ella.

-Ya se han ido- Dijo mirándola- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias- Ella lo miró impresionada- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? Eres un licántropo.

-A mi me han educado para ser un caballero con las señoritas, sean licántropos, humanas o vampiras. Aunque si te molesta me marcho.

-¡No, por favor!- Pidió ella desesperada.

-Eso pensaba yo, te acompañaré al palacio de Volterra.

-¿Como sabes de donde he venido?

-Te he visto antes con la princesa Bella de Volterra. Me sorprende que hayas vuelto después de eso.

-Es que esto es increíble. Nunca había estado aquí.

-Porque esto no es lugar para una princesita como tú. Por cierto, soy Jacob Black, príncipe de Damarck.

Ambos caminaron hasta los límites de Volterra donde Renesmee se separó de él después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Renesmee caminó hacia el palacio corriendo y cuando se acercó y escuchó revuelo se metió en el jardín y caminó lentamente.

De pronto vio a su tía Alice correr hacia ella.

-¡Renesmee! ¿¡Se puede saber donde estabas!? ¡A tu madre casi le da algo cuando ha ido hace unos minutos a despertarte y no estabas!

-Lo siento, me he despertado y he salido a pasear un poco por el jardín.

Alice la miró con mala cara, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el interior del palacio después de decirle a un guardia que mandara a todos dentro y que les avisara de que la había encontrado. Entró en la sala del trono donde estaban Esme y Rosalie intentando calmar a Bella, estaba histérica, apretando los puños mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Al verla, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Estaba en el jardín paseando porque se ha levantado antes de que fueras a buscarla.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparos- Bella la abrazó con fuerza- Mamá lo siento, no pensé que te ibas a asustar.

-¿¡Por qué no has avisado de que salías!?- Dijo ella aferrada a la niña- ¡Además debías tener el brazo en alto y mira como lo llevas!

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó Edward entrando en la sala corriendo- ¡No vuelvas a darnos un susto así!

Al ver como estaba Bella, Edward intentó no ser más duro con ella, no quería hacer sufrir más a su mujer.

Renesmee pidió disculpas de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían, pero su madre estaba muy alterada y en todo el día no le dejaron estar con ella. Por ello se marchó a su habitación a practicar con el piano, aunque fuera solo con una mano. Mientras salían las primeras notas se le apareció en la mente la imagen de Jacob Black, el joven licántropo que la había ayudado a escapar y que había sido todo un caballero con ella. La melodía que salió al pensar en él fue lenta, hermosa, llena de amor...

Renesmee en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que estaba totalmente prohibido, se había enamorado de un licántropo.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Antes de que hagáis ningún comentario, no es una historia normal de vampiros, como veis pueden tener hijos, pueden llorar y más cosas que aun no hemos visto. Quería que fuera una historia diferente, espero que os guste como va quedando, por favor si no es así decidmelo que cambiaré cosas para otros capítulos.**

**Espero que de verdad os guste mi idea para este fic, a mi personalmente me encanta como está quedando. Ya ha empezado un poquito la historia entre Renesmee y Jacob pero no todo será fácil...**

**Además ¿que o quienes son los que están atacando los dos reinos? ¿Qué haran sus gobernantes para derrotarles?**

**¿Qué os a parecido la Bella de esta historia? ¿Os gusta?**

**Dejad reviews porfavor.  
**


	3. 2º Descubriendo al enemigo

**2º- Descubriendo al enemigo**

-¿¡Se puede saber donde estabas!?- Gritó Billy, el rey de Damarck- ¡Tenemos una reunión urgente con los generales!

-Estaba en la zona humana ayudando a una joven- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-¡No tenemos tiempos para el amor! ¡No te he educado para que te enamores! ¡No hasta que recuperemos la paz!

-El amor surge solo padre, no se puede evitar. De todas formas, dudo que pudiera estar con ella algún día. No pertenecemos al mismo mundo.

-¡Pues olvídate de esa humana y céntrate! ¡Nos han vuelto a atacar!

-Padre, cuando quieras hablar y no chillar mandas a alguien a buscarme, hasta entonces iré a acostarme un rato.

-¡No puedes marcharte! ¡Es una situación crítica!

Jacob no escuchó a su padre, se marchó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, permaneció inmóvil pero no se durmió.

-Jacob- Se escuchó la voz de Seth a su espalda, él no se movió- Se que estás despierto, así que al menos respóndeme.

-No pienso ir con mi padre hasta que aprenda a tratarme como a su hijo.

-Mi hermana ha muerto en el ataque de hoy- Dijo Seth mirando al suelo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Si lo es. Yo mismo encontré su cuerpo tras la pelea. Le lanzaron un hechizo que le abrasó medio cuerpo- Seth levantó la vista- No te pido que obedezcas a tu padre, pero ayuda a tu pueblo. Jacob, la guerra es inevitable, tenemos que prepararnos para ella, si entre nosotros no nos ayudamos y apoyamos estamos perdidos.

-Tienes razón hermano, lo siento. Vamos a la reunión con los generales.

Seth le dio un abrazo y juntos fueron a la reunión, cuando entraron en la sala del trono todos se les quedaron mirando, pero Jacob ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos- Dijo Billy mirando con odio a Jacob- Quiero escuchar el parte de bajas.

-Hemos perdido a seis hombres majestad- Dijo el general Sam Uley- Han caído Paul, Jared, Harry, Phil, Sue y Leah.

-Majestad, no solo están atacándonos, están eliminando a nuestros mejores guerreros- Continuó Emily.

-¿Qué creéis que debemos hacer?

-Por mucho que nos pese, debemos hablar con los vampiros, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas. Quizás ellos sepan a que nos enfrentamos.

-¡No quiero tener nada que ver con esos chupasangres!

-Majestad, una alianza con ellos es nuestra última esperanza- Sam se giró hacia mi- ¿Vos que pensáis príncipe?

-Si no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos no podremos vencer, una alianza con los vampiros es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, al menos tendremos más posibilidades.

-¡Está bien!- Dijo Billy rindiéndose- Hablad con ellos y pedid una reunión en la zona neutral. Jacob quédate, quiero hablar contigo.

El resto de personas salió de la sala del trono dejando al rey y a su heredero a solas.

-¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar mientras tú te vas a divertirte?

-He vuelto aquí y voy a enfrentarme a lo que haga falta, no abandonaré a mi pueblo.

-¡Por fin hablas como él licántropo que eres! Me alegro de que se hayan borrado de tu mente esas ideas absurdas del amor y la amistad.

-No se me han borrado, tengo el rostro de mi joven dama grabado en mi mente, y nada podrá hacer que se vaya de ahí. Y la amistad tampoco ha desaparecido, yo tengo a mis amigos y no pienso abandonarlos, de hecho, si no fuera por uno de ellos no habría venido a la reunión.

-¡No puedes pensar en mujeres cuando estamos en guerra!

-Precisamente porque estamos en guerra me preocupo más por ella, y me da igual lo que digas padre, la quiero y no hay más que decir- Jacob salió a pasear por el borde del lago dejando a su padre furioso.

Caminó por el borde un rato, después se sentó en la orilla y miró su reflejo bañado por la luz de la luna menguante. El rostro de la pequeña princesa vampiro pasó por su mente como si de un ángel se tratara y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Mi querida Renesmee, ojala todo fuera más fácil. Ojala pudiera estar a tu lado.

Sus palabras volaron con el viento y se perdieron mientras él no dejaba de pensar en aquella jovencita que le había robado el corazón y con la que nunca podría estar.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Renesmee caminaba por los jardines del palacio tranquilamente, iba pensando en Jacob, por más que lo intentaba no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. De pronto escuchó un ruido tras ella, se giró y se encontró con una criatura encapuchada, por las manos parecía humano pero el olor que desprendía no era el de un humano.

-Buenas noches princesa- Dijo con voz siniestra- En los tiempos que corren no es bueno que una princesita tan joven camine sola, ni siquiera en el jardín de su casita.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Alec, un arcano. Conocido como la sombra.

-¿La sombra?- Renesmee empezó a retroceder intentando huir de él.

-No te asustes princesita, no he venido a hacerte daño, si pretendiera dañarte ahora mismo tu cabeza estaría separada de tus hombros.

-Si no has venido a hacerme daño ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Princesita, no he podido dejar de observarte, llevo viéndote desde hace cinco años. No quiero que te hagan daño, tu vida vale demasiado.- Renesmee se asustó más- Mi señor Aro ha decidido que puedo quedarme contigo y por eso pequeña, te llevaré conmigo.

-No, NO, ¡NO!- Empezó a gritar Renesmee mientras corría hacia el palacio- ¡AYUDA!- Gritó más fuerte- ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR!

Emmet, uno de los vampiros más fuertes de Volterra y además tío de Renesmee, salió corriendo del palacio al escuchar los gritos de su sobrina. Pudo ver al ser de túnicas oscuras y haraposas, con la cara desfigurada y piel pálida intentando coger a Renesmee. Emmet se lanzó a por él y de un solo golpe lo estampó contra un árbol que había cerca haciendo que sangrara. Renesmee se colocó a la espalda de su tío llorando y vio como el arcano huía de allí.

-¡Vamos dentro!

Emmet la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó dentro, la llevó hasta la sala del trono donde estaban Carlisle y Edward hablando de posibles estrategias a seguir para poder defenderse en el próximo ataque.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Exigió saber Edward al ver a su hija llorando en los brazos de su tío.

-¡Son arcanos!- Gritó Emmet- ¡Nos están atacando arcanos!

-¿Como lo sabes?- Carlisle lo miró asombrado por el descubrimiento.

-Oí gritar a Renesmee y vi a uno intentando cogerla- Dijo Emmet entregándole a Edward a su hija- Ha huido, no he podido evitarlo, si lo hubiera perseguido hubiera tenido que dejarla sola.

-Has hecho lo que debías Emmet- Dijo Carlisle- Ves a buscar a Bella, y dile que vaya a la habitación de Renesmee. Luego reúnete con los demás aquí y esperad a que vuelva- Emmet obedeció y salió de la estancia- Edward, llevémosla a su habitación, allí hablaremos con ella.

Edward no soltó a su hija en ningún momento, y ella iba enganchada a su cuello soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Llegaron a la habitación, Edward dejó a Renesmee en la cama y se sentó a su lado para que ella pudiera abrazarlo. Bella llegó unos minutos después corriendo y se puso al otro lado de la cama.

-Renesmee, es necesario que nos cuentes que ha ocurrido- Dijo Carlisle intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Yo estaba paseando por el jardín, escuché algo detrás y vi a alguien con capa, me dijo que era un arcano y que llevaba tiempo observándome, que iba a llevarme con él. Salí corriendo y gritando, por eso salió el tío Emmet a por mi- Renesmee relató todo llorando. Se abrazó a su madre- Mamá, tengo miedo.

-Ya está mi niña, estás a salvo.

Edward besó a Renesmee y salió con Carlisle dejando que Bella se encargara de reconfortarla y calmarla. Ambos entraron en la sala del trono donde los esperaba el resto de la familia y los jefes de su ejército.

-Ya nos han contado lo que ha ocurrido- Dijo James, general del ejército- ¿Se encuentra bien la princesa?

-Así es, James. Ahora debemos centrarnos en el atacante- Dijo Carlisle- Sabemos que es un arcano y sabemos, gracias a Renesmee, que nos vigilan. ¿Alguien tiene alguna solución contra ellos?

-Señor- Habló Peter- Los licántropos han pedido una reunión con ellos, puede que si conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo podamos hacer algo contra los arcanos.

-No creo que unirnos a los licántropos nos beneficie en nada- Dijo James con asco- Son una raza inferior a la nuestra.

-Esa raza inferior está resistiendo los ataques igual que nosotros, merecen un poco de respeto por tu parte- Inquirió Jasper- Yo considero que si es necesaria una alianza más fuerte que la que ya tenemos. Los arcanos son muy poderosos, son los seres más antiguos que existen, pero me extraña que hayan empezado a atacarnos sin motivo, normalmente son pacíficos.

-¿Qué tan peligrosos son?- Quiso saber Edward.

-Solo los he visto actuar una vez- Explicó Jasper- Yo todavía era un humano, y vi a los arcanos destrozar un pueblo entero en cuestión de segundos, con un rayo luminoso que tiró el más anciano con las manos. No recuerdo cual fue el motivo exacto de su ataque, pero recuerdo que ellos lo habían considerando una ofensa contra la naturaleza.

-Papá, creo que deberíamos hablar con los licántropos, no podemos vencerlos nosotros solos.

-Diles que aceptamos ir a la reunión, que nos veremos allí mañana a las 15 h. Ahora id a prepararlo todo para la partida, ordenar al ejército y distribuidlo en dos grupos, uno que permanecerá aquí y otro que vendrá con nosotros- Todos salieron- Edward- Lo llamó su padre antes de que saliera por la puerta- Renesmee y Bella vendrán con nosotras- Edward se tensó pero asintió y salió para ir a ver a sus dos chicas.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que va cogiendo la historia?**

**¿Y Jacob? ¿Os gusta su actitud?**

**Por los que queréis que Renesmee sea más dura, lo será, darle tiempo, aun tiene solo 15 años. Si Bella que antes era humana tiene fuerza para arrancarle un brazo a un licantropo y dejarlos a todos en su sitio con una mirada, Renesmee que aqui es vampira completa será más.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el enemigo? ¿Os gusta? Al final me he decantado por los arcanos, no estaba muy segura de que poner de enemigo, e estado dudando entre algunas criaturas que no descarto en que salgan más adelante.**

**Por favor, dadme ideas para los siguientes capítulos, tengo la idea de la historia principal, pero no quiero ponerlo todo de golpe o acabaremos muy pronto. Decidme que os gustaría que pasara a parte de la relación de Jake y Nessie.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis enviado, me alegra mucho que os guste y que la historia no os desagrade con los cambios que le he hecho. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	4. 3º El corazón de Renesmee

**3º- El corazón de Renesmee**

Edward volvió hasta la habitación de su hija, entró en silencio y vio a Renesmee dormida abrazando a Bella, que la acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Está muy asustada- Dijo Bella al verlo entrar- Tiene miedo de quedarse sola.

-No me extraña- Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama- Es normal que necesite dormir después de un susto así.

-¿Qué habéis decidido?

-Mañana tendremos una reunión con los licántropos en la zona neutral para hablar sobre una alianza entre nuestras razas. Una alianza de verdad, enfrentarnos juntos al enemigo- Edward miró a Bella- Vosotras vendréis con nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? Con la cantidad de vampiros y licántropos que habrá allí es más probable que nos ataquen.

-Lo se, pero mi padre cree que es lo mejor- Acarició el rostro de Renesmee- Elegiré a alguien de confianza para que sea su guardia personal. No volverá a estar sola.

-¿Te importa si me quedo con ella esta noche?- Preguntó Bella besando el cabello de Renesmee- Siento que si la suelto la voy a perder.

-Eso es porque tú también estás asustada por lo que ha pasado- Edward besó a Bella en los labios y a Renesmee en la frente- Quédate con ella, las dos os sentiréis mejor, yo iré a preparar la marcha de mañana.

Edward salió y dejó allí a sus dos princesas, la verdad es que él también se había asustado y no permitiría que esos seres volvieran a acercarse a su hija, por ello llamó a uno de sus mejores hombres.

-Nahuel, tengo una misión para ti.

-Decidme que deseáis, mi señor Edward- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Quiero que cuides de mi hija. Ya sabes lo que le ha ocurrido esta tarde, y quiero que te encargues de que eso no vuelva a pasar. Quiero que seas el guardia personal de Renesmee.

-Será un honor proteger a la princesa Renesmee, alteza. Podéis contar conmigo y podéis estar seguro de que no os decepcionaré.

-Confío en eso- Dijo Edward contento- Puedes retirarte, tu labor comenzará mañana cuando salgamos de viaje.

Nahuel hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la estancia.

Renesmee caminaba cogida del brazo de su madre hacia la entrada del palacio, su padre la había llamado allí, nadie le había explicado nada y eso hacía que se sintiera inferior y débil. Llegaron a la gran entrada grisácea con adornos dorados donde estaba Edward en compañía de uno de los soldados.

-Os habéis retrasado- Dijo Edward serio- Vamos muy justos de tiempo.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía- Le respondió Bella con una sonrisa- Síntomas del embarazo, cariño.

-No importa- Edward sonrió- Renesmee, este es Nahuel, uno de mis mejores guardias- Renesmee inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y volvió a mirar a su padre- Él será tu guardia personal a partir de ahora, irá contigo a cualquier parte que vayas a no ser que estés con uno de nosotros o en tus aposentos.

-¿Me vas a tener vigilada como a un preso?- Se quejó Renesmee indignada- Yo no he hecho nada malo para que me pongas vigilancia.

-No es para vigilarte, cariño, es para protegerte- Edward se puso a su altura- Entiende que para nosotros eres lo más importante que hay, no podemos permitir que te ocurra nada.

Renesmee asintió sin levantar la cabeza, pero cuando su padre fue a darle un beso ella se apartó y se abrazó a la cintura de su madre. Aunque Edward se sintió dolido prefirió no decir nada, les esperaba una reunión complicada y lo último que necesitaba era un enfrentamiento con su hija.

Durante el viaje, Nahuel no se separó de Renesmee, al principio ella se rehusaba a dirigirle ni una mísera mirada, pero el viaje iba despacio debido a la cantidad de vampiros que viajaban y ella necesitaba hablar con alguien. Lo intentó con su madre, pero ella estaba al lado de su padre y no quería hablar con él, sus tíos y tías estaban inmersos en conversaciones bélicas, y sus abuelos encabezaban la marcha. Él único que le quedaba y con el que podía hablar era Nahuel porque no conocía al resto de soldados.

-¿No te molesta tener que cuidar de mi como si fueras una niñera?

-No, es todo un honor.

-¿Por qué es un honor? Yo soy un vampiro como otro cualquiera.

-Vos sois princesa, es mi deber protegeros. Yo no busco el reconocimiento y el poder como la mayoría de los soldados de aquí, yo creo en lo que representa servir a la realeza de nuestra raza. Soy un ser pacífico, y el rey Carlisle es mi ejemplo a seguir. Además, cuidar de la nieta su majestad el rey no es para mi una carga, más bien todo lo contrario, es un auténtico placer.

Renesmee sintió un fuego intenso en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, no pudo evitar sentirse alagada.

-Me has sorprendido soldado- Dijo ella avergonzada- Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

-Mi princesa, yo seré para vos todo lo que deseéis.

No volvieron a hablar en el resto del viaje pero Renesmee de vez en cunado lo miraba y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era realmente un vampiro atractivo además de encantador.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, los licántropos ya estaban allí. Renesmee sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago al ver a Jacob junto al rey licántropo. Por más que le doliera, no podía acercarse a él, primero porque se suponía que no se conocían y segundo porque nadie podía saber que ella estaba enamorada de un licántropo.

-Bienvenidos vampiros, soy Billy Black, descendiente de Ephraim Black y rey de los licántropos.

-Saludos a vosotros, licántropos, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, rey de los vampiros. Es un placer poder hablar con el descendiente directo de Ephraim, espero que al igual que entonces, podamos llegar a un acuerdo para resolver el conflicto en el que nos hemos visto envueltos los dos reinos.

-Eso esperamos nosotros también. Pero me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles. No tenemos ni idea de que es lo que nos está atacando.

-Nosotros si lo sabemos- Dijo Carlisle seriamente- Ayer, dos de mi familia pudieron ver a uno de los atacantes.

-¿Quienes son? Que se muestren y nos expliquen que vieron.

-¡Renesmee y Emmet, adelantaos!

Renesmee se colocó junto a su tío Emmet y le cogió la mano antes de avanzar hasta colocarse en el centro de la reunión, justo entre las dos razas, seguidos de cerca por Nahuel, que se quedó a escasos centímetros.

-Soy Emmet, segundo hijo de Carlisle y tío de la jovencita que tengo a mi lado.

-Soy Renesmee, nieta de Carlisle.

-Explicad que fue lo que visteis- Exigió Billy.

-Vimos a un ser con capa oscura, cara deformada, piel pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre- Explicó Emmet.

-Eso no dice nada, con esa información no solucionamos el problema- Se quejó Billy pensando que le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo.

-No habéis dejado que acabemos señor. Yo solo lo vi y lo golpeé intentando que no se acercara a mi sobrina. Ella puede explicaros mejor que yo la situación, fue a ella a quien intentaron secuestrar- Renesmee vio como Jacob endurecía las facciones y no entendió muy bien porque- Habla pequeña.

-Mientras caminaba por el jardín escuché un ruido detrás mía, me giré y vi al ser que ha descrito antes mi tío. Me dijo que era un arcano, y que iba a llevarme con él porque su señor se lo había permitido que yo no merecía sufrir el destino que les esperaba a los demás, a los vampiros y a los licántropos.

-¡Eso es una calumnia!- Gritó Sam furioso- ¿¡Por qué no mereces tú el destino de los demás!? ¡Solo intentan que nos enfrentemos a esos seres mientras ellos se esconden!- Dijo saltando sobre Renesmee para golpearla.

Antes incluso de que Emmet pudiera llegar a moverse siquiera, Nahuel se había puesto entre Sam y la princesa y había detenido el ataque.

-¡Nadie toca a mi princesa!- Soltó a Sam y se colocó frente a Renesmee en posición de ataque.

-¡Ya basta! Renesmee, Emmet, Nahuel, volved a vuestros lugares.

Nahuel puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Renesmee y regresó con ella hasta las filas de vampiros.

Renesmee buscó la mirada de Jacob, esta era fría y furiosa, parecía dolido y ella seguía sin entender porque.

-Lo que dice mi hija es cierto- Habló Edward- No la hubiéramos traído de no ser así. Ahora ya sabemos quienes son, y tenemos una ligera idea de cual es su poder. Por separado no conseguiremos nada, pero es posible que juntos si podamos vencerles.

-¿Y qué ocurre con vuestra princesa?- Dijo Jacob de pronto.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir joven príncipe- Respondió Edward.

-¿No habéis dicho que la buscan a ella? Creo que al igual que para la lucha, para su protección también debería haber alguno de los nuestros. Cuantos más seamos en cada campo, mejor.

-Os agradezco vuestro interés príncipe, y si mi hija no tiene ningún inconveniente, por mi no habrá problema- Renesmee asintió en señal de conformidad- Solo os pido que me dejéis evaluarle primero, no estoy dispuesto a poner la vida de mi hija en manos de cualquiera.

-Por eso no os preocupéis, seré yo mismo quien se encargue de su protección- Dijo Jacob ignorando la mirada asesina de su padre.

-Creo que debemos sentarnos a acordar los puntos del nuevo tratado- Dijo Carlisle- Entremos a uno de estos hostales para estar más tranquilos.

Los guardias de las dos razas se apostaron a lo largo de todo el pueblo, Renesmee y Bella subieron junto con Nahuel y Jacob a una de las habitaciones del piso más alto mientras que las dos familias reales se concentraban en la sala de la planta baja para discutir las condiciones del tratado.

-¿Podéis esperar fuera un momento por favor?- Pidió Bella a los dos guardias de su hija- Me gustaría tener una charla con mi hija.

-Como deseéis majestad- Dijo Nahuel con una reverencia- Estaré en la entrada de la habitación por si me necesitáis.

-Lo mismo os digo, mi señora Bella.

Bella cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó en la cama que había con su hija, ella la miraba extrañada, pocas veces tenía conversaciones en las que ambas tuvieran que estar a solas.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas enamorada?- Renesmee la miró sorprendida- Cariño, yo lo estoy, y se lo que se siente.

-No es amor mamá, es solo aprecio. Nahuel es muy simpático- Intentó explicar ella, no podía delatarse- No veo a Nahuel como el compañero de mi vida.

-Renesmee, ambas sabemos que no es de Nahuel de quien te has enamorado- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa- El joven príncipe Jacob Black es muy apuesto.

-Si que lo es- Se le escapó a Renesmee. Al oír la risa de su madre se dio cuenta de su desliz- Es decir... No quería decir que...

-Cariño, cálmate. No es malo enamorarse.

-Pero él es un licántropo, está prohibido- Empezó a llorar- No quiero que papá le haga nada por culpa de mis sentimientos, aunque sea un licántropo, es muy bueno.

-Si, supongo que el haberte salvado la otra noche es una buena muestra de ello- Renesmee la miró con miedo, no sabía como la había descubierto- Soy tu madre, se cuando mientes. Cariño, no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos, y tampoco podemos negarnos a lo que siente nuestro corazón- Renesmee abrazó a su madre- ¿Sabes porqué tuvo que convertirme tu padre?- Negó con la cabeza- Por que cuando era humana un licántropo, llamado Phil se enamoró de mi madre. Mató a mi padre y mi madre huyó conmigo, yo tenía 19 años. El licántropo, furioso porque mi madre huyó de él, nos persiguió hasta las mismas fronteras de Volterra, allí, cegado por la ira mató a mi madre y estuvo apunto de matarme a mi. Tu padre, mató al licántropo y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no matarme por el olor de mi sangre. Él se enamoró de mi y por ello sacó fuerzas para poder transformarme y salvarme. Y entonces estaba prohibido enamorarse de un humano, al igual que convertirlo en uno de los nuestros.

-¿Estaba prohibido?

-Así es, quedaban muy pocos humanos, si los convertían se extinguiría la especie. Por ello se prohibió, pero cuando Edward me transformó, Carlisle entendió que Edward no lo había podido evitar, que el amor que él sentía por mi era más fuerte que cualquier ley- Bella miró a su hija a los ojos- Si de verdad sientes algo por él, adelante, pero ves con cuidado, de momento no podemos permitir que nadie se entere.

-Gracias mamá- Renesmee se abrazó al cuello de su madre- Te quiero, mami, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi angelito- Bella rompió el abrazo- Ahora aprovecha y habla con él mientras me llevo a Nahuel fuera. No podré daros mucho tiempo, quizás cinco o seis minutos.

Bella salió de la habitación, se acercó a los dos guardias.

-Nahuel, necesito que me de el aire y como Renesmee se ha dormido, creo que el príncipe podrá encargarse de su protección. ¿Puedes acompañarme a la entrada unos minutos? Parece que este embarazo será más incómodo que el de mi hija.

-Claro majestad- Dijo Nahuel sonriendo- El príncipe Edward no me perdonaría que os dejara sola si no os encontráis bien.

-Puedo acompañaros yo, si lo deseáis- Dijo Jacob- Después de todo, vuestro esposo fue el que le eligió a él para la protección de vuestra hija.

-Precisamente por eso quiero que venga él- Bella le guiñó un ojo a Jacob- Con mi hija dormida no tendrás ninguna complicación. Nosotros estaremos en la entrada por si ocurre algo. Entra dentro y vigila que no le ocurra nada.

Bella bajó con Nahuel, Edward se extrañó al verla bajar, y cuando ella le explicó la situación de su mal estar, no se negó a que Nahuel bajara con ella unos minutos mientras Jacob se quedaba con Renesmee.

El príncipe Jacob entró en la habitación y encontró a Renesmee sentada, mirando las calles desde la ventana.

-Pensaba que dormías- Dijo Jacob- Creo que será mejor que baje a avisar a vuestra madre de que continuáis despierta.

-No te vayas- Dijo ella mirándole- Mi madre sabe que estoy despierta. Solo ha querido darnos unos minutos a solas.

-¿A solas?- Jacob se sentó junto a ella- ¿Queríais decirme algo?- Renesmee le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después se apartó y bajó la mirada avergonzada- Vaya... No me esperaba eso. ¿Significa eso que me amáis?- Renesmee no lo miró- Si es así decídmelo porque mi corazón no ha dejado de llorar desde que nos separamos la otra noche pensando que nunca podría conseguir tal cosa. Si me amáis decídmelo para poder sosegar el tormento al que se ve sumido mi corazón.

-Con todo mi ser- Renesmee levantó la mirada- Desde el primer momento en que os vi, mi joven caballero.

Jacob le dio un beso feroz en respuesta a su declaración, los dos se sentían completamente felices.

Una explosión en la casa de enfrente les hizo separarse. Jacob miró por la ventana y vio el destrozo, cogió a Renesmee de la mano y tiró de ella fuera de la habitación, escaleras abajo hasta la entrada.

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó su padre- ¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió- Voy a buscar a tu madre.

Jacob se quedó allí con ella mientras el resto de vampiros y licántropos salían a ver que había ocurrido. Poco después entró Edward, con Bella inconsciente y Nahuel herido al lado. Carlisle iba con ellos seguidos por la familia y el rey Billy.

-He intentado protegerla majestad- Dijo Nahuel a duras penas- Creo que no ha sufrido ningún daño grave.

-Parece que solo se ha llevado un golpe muy duro, lo que no entiendo es porque ha caído en la inconsciencia- Dijo Carlisle al observarla.

-Es un hechizo, mi señor- Dijo Jacob mirándola- Ya lo he visto antes. Hace que el oponente quede totalmente inmóvil dejándolo a su merced. No tardará en despertar, como mucho unos minutos.

Así fue, cinco minutos después, Bella despertaba de su letargo, rodeada por toda su familia. Nadie dijo nada, Renesmee se abrazó a ella y Edward se abrazó a las dos.

-Majestad, son los arcanos- Dijo Enith,una vampira de la guardia real entrando en la estancia- Nos han mandado esto.

Enith extendió el pergamino y mostró las claras letras escritas con sangre:

"_Entregadnos a la princesa Renesmee,_

_ella es la elegida para concebir a nuestro heredero,_

_si no nos la entregáis os destruiremos a todos._

_Registraremos todos los grupos que salgan,_

_registraremos cada casa del pueblo,_

_y los que estén con ella cuando la encontremos_

_morirán por intentar arrebatárnosla,_

_no permitiremos que otro ponga una semilla en ella,_

_no nos pasará igual que con la princesa Bella."_

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar las frases del pergamino, nadie entendía que es lo que quería decir esa nota. ¿Como que no les iba a pasar igual que con la princesa Bella? ¿Renesmee era la elegida para concebir al heredero de los arcanos? ¿No iban a permitir que nadie pusiera su semilla en ella? Los arcanos ocultaban algo relacionado con el futuro, ese futuro había pertenecido a Bella y ahora que estaba casada, con una hija y otro vástago en camino, ese futuro había recaído en Renesmee.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Creo que no está mal...**

**Enith, has salido como vampira tal y como me habías pedido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, se aceptan sugerencias para el próximo.**

**Pero sobretodo quiero saber si os ha gustado el final.  
**


	5. 4º La huida

**4º- La huida**

-Bella, ¿sabes que es lo que quieren decir con eso?- Preguntó Edward desconcertado.

-No, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los arcanos- Respondió Bella incorporándose- Es muy extraño.

-Puede que yo sepa a que se refieren- Dijo Andreiitah, consejera de Billy, el rey licántropo- Existe una antigua leyenda humana que dice que el mismo día en que desapareció el día, el día en que el mundo se cubrió con la sombra de La Noche Eterna, el rey y la reina de los Desserss trajeron al mundo a una niña. Nadie sabe la razón, pero esa niña no era de su raza, no era una desserss, era humana. El rey y la reina debían pensar en el bien de su pueblo que estaba en guerra, por ello no tuvieron más remedio que dejar a la niña en manos de los humanos, esperando salvar su vida de esa forma. Al final de la guerra, la raza Desserss fue aniquilada. Los pocos supervivientes que quedaron se escondieron en las profundidades de la tierra y cambiaron su nombre para no ser reconocidos, se convirtieron en Arcanos. Dicen que siempre han estado pendientes de la niña, siempre han estado cerca vigilándola, y que esperan el día en que ella haga que su pueblo vuelva a ser el que era, porque el día que ella traiga a un heredero arcano, el sol volverá a brillar. El nombre de la niña se desconoce pero la familia humana que la acogió fue la familia Swan.

Bella se quedó blanca al escuchar ese nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-La leyenda habla de mi familia- Todos los ojos se posaron en Bella- Cuando era humana yo era una Swan.

-Ya había escuchado esa leyenda hace muchos años- Dijo Carlisle- Y creo saber el significado del mensaje. Si como dice Bella, la leyenda se refiere a su familia, está claro que ella es la descendiente de los reyes Desseress. Si es así, los arcanos esperaban que ella fuera la que sacara a su raza de la oscuridad, pero cuando Phil persiguió a su madre y la mató- Billy puso mala cara al recordar ese suceso- Y dejó gravemente herida a Bella, obligando a Edward a convertirla para salvarle la vida y se desposó con él, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. Ahora, con Renesmee ven de nuevo la esperanza.

-Pero, ¿por qué atacarnos?- Preguntó Billy desconcertado- ¿Si lo que querían era a la pequeña, porque no la secuestraron y ya?- Edward, Emmet y Jasper se envararon al escuchar la frase- No estoy diciendo que quisiera que eso sucediera, solo digo que lo más normal sería hacer eso.

-Porque nos ven como los culpables de su perdición- Sentenció Jacob- Después de todo fue por culpa de uno de los nuestros por lo que la princesa Bella es ahora un vampiro. Quieren asegurarse de que nada se interpondrá en su camino esta vez, pretenden aniquilarnos a todos, nosotros somos las criaturas de la noche y ellos quieren la luz del día.

-Entonces... ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Esme abrazando a Renesmee- No podemos permitir que se lleven a Renesmee, ellos no pueden obligarla a concebir ninguna criatura sin su consentimiento, es una niña todavía.

-Además es un miembro de nuestra familia- Continuó Alice- No podemos permitir que se la lleven. Me da igual si tengo que morir con tal de que no se la lleven.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada- Se derrumbó Rosalie junto a Esme- Nos tienen rodeados, si salimos de aquí con ella nos mataran y se la llevarán.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Renesmee temblaba en los brazos de su abuela, Edward abrazaba a Bella que no podía apartar los ojos de su pequeña. Alice y Rosalie lloraban en silencio. Emmet y Jasper miraban el exterior con furia mientras Carlisle daba vueltas por la estancia.

-Nunca creí que diría esto- Dijo Billy- Pero os ayudaremos a sacarla de aquí. Podemos sacar a algunos de los aquí presentes sin temor a que los detecten permitiendo así la salida del resto a pie sin ningún riesgo.

-¿De que forma podéis hacerlo?- Preguntó Carlisle esperanzado.

-Mi consejera puede hacer magia, no es muy poderosa pero es suficiente para sacar a dos de nosotros a las montañas de la zona sur.

-¿Podéis hacerlo? ¿Podéis sacarla de aquí?- Preguntó Bella ansiosa.

-Así es, majestad. Podré sacar a dos. Está claro que una va a ser la princesa Renesmee, ahora hay que decidir quien irá con ella- Dijo Andreiitah, la consejera de Billy.

-Bella irá con ella- Dijo firme Edward, y la miró- No quiero que estés aquí cuando empiece la lucha.

-Edward, yo no iré con ella, debe ir alguien que sea capaz de protegerla, yo dentro de poco no podré hacer mucho por ella- Bella miró a su alrededor- Creo que debería ir el príncipe Jacob, después de todo, es uno de los protectores de Renesmee y Nahuel está mal herido. Él podrá protegerla muy bien de cualquier peligro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Siguió Billy- Mi hijo está muy bien adiestrado para el combate y creo que hablo por los dos al decir que estamos dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de salvar nuestros reinos. Él es el indicado para cuidar de ella y protegerla.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar- Dijo la consejera- Denme cinco minutos, lo tendré todo listo- Se subió al piso de arriba dejándolos a todos bajo despidiéndose.

-Mamá, no quiero irme sin vosotros- Renesmee lloraba- ¿Y si os ocurre algo?

-Cariño, ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí, nosotros estaremos bien. ¿Ves el colgante que tienes en el cuello?- Renesmee asintió- Si lo aprietas muy fuerte y piensas en mi se conectará con mi colgante y podré escuchar tus pensamientos. Lo mismo ocurrirá al revés. Estaremos en contacto sin correr peligro de ser descubiertas- Renesmee abrazó a su madre- Te quiero mi niña.

-Princesa- La llamó Edward colocándose a su lado- Mi niña, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ya lo verás. Encontraremos la forma de acabar con esto.

-Papá, siento como me he puesto antes, de verdad que lo siento- Ahora abrazó a Edward- Se que todo lo has hecho por mi bien, te quiero papá, te quiero mucho.

Edward le devolvió el abrazo y cogió a Bella también, después se fueron sumando el resto de miembros de la familia.

Jacob los miraba con admiración y algo de envidia, veía a Renesmee y al verla sufrir por la partida le hacía daño a él.

-Debí imaginarme que siendo tú no te habrías enamorado de una humana, siempre te ha gustado saltarte las reglas- Le dijo Billy colocándose a su lado y mirando también a la familia de vampiros- No puedo decir que me agrade la idea pero he de reconocer que no son malvados. Cuando todo esto acabe hablaremos de ello.

-¿No me vas a regañar por ello?- Preguntó Jacob impresionado- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi padre?

-Creo que ya no eres un niño, aunque solo tienes quince años estás haciendo cosas que muchos adultos no son capaces de hacer. Ahora que veo que te estás convirtiendo en un hombre me arrepiento de haber sido tan duro contigo y no haber disfrutado de tu infancia como un buen padre.

-Pero si no te hubieras comportado así no sería el hombre que soy ahora. No te arrepientas de nada, en el fondo siempre he sabido que me querías y no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, aunque me haya quejado miles de veces- Billy lo abrazó con fuerza demostrándole todo el afecto que le había negado tantos años.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Ya está todo listo!- Gritó Andreiitah desde el piso de arriba- ¡Subid por favor!

Todos subieron, en la habitación de arriba habían desaparecido todos los muebles y había dibujado en el suelo un círculo pequeño con inscripciones que ninguno sabía leer.

-Que se adelanten los dos que van a marcharse- Jacob tomó a Renesmee de la mano y se adelantó con ella- Colocaros en el centro del circulo que hay en el suelo- Obedecieron- Escuchad con atención, apareceréis en las montañas del sur, allí ocultaros lo mejor que podáis, no sabemos si tienen algún espía por allí. Tampoco sabemos lo que os podéis encontrar allí, puede que haya más criaturas con las que nunca antes nos hemos encontrado.

-¿Como sabremos si debemos volver o no?

-La princesa lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento- Dijo Andreiitah- Aun no lo ha desarrollado, pero ella tiene un poder innato muy poderoso, cuando llegue el momento lo descubrirá.

Renesmee escuchó la voz de su madre dentro de su cabeza "_Tranquila mi niña, pronto descubrirás lo que quiere el destino de ti, y estoy segura de que estaremos juntas para afrontarlo"_. Giró la cabeza y vio a sus padres abrazados mientras unas lágrimas doradas resbalaban por sus mejillas. De pronto todo se hizo borroso y ella cayó en la inconsciencia.

Jacob despertó primero, cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había salido bien, que estaban a salvo de los arcanos por el momento. Se giró y vio a Renesmee dormida a su lado, se quedó unos minutos contemplándola, era preciosa, el ser más perfecto que había visto nunca.

Escuchó un sonido a su espalda y cuando se giró para ver que era sintió un golpe en la cabeza y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al recordar el ruido y el golpe se levantó rápidamente preocupado por Renesmee.

-Cálmate, joven licántropo. No tienes nada que temer- Dijo una voz masculina- Siéntate y come algo, necesitas coger fuerzas- Jacob pudo ver a un ser que parecía humano, a excepción de sus ojos totalmente blancos y sus orejas picudas

-¿Donde está Renesmee?

-La pequeña princesa vampiro está en la tienda de al lado, aun no ha despertado después del viaje que habéis realizado, eso nos preocupa.

-¿Quienes sois y por que nos habéis traído aquí?

-Somos elfos de la montaña, las criaturas más antiguas de este planeta. Y os hemos traído hasta aquí porque queremos ayudaros. Hay muchas criaturas de las que desconocéis la existencia, muchas criaturas que os quieren hacer daño.

-¿Daño? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros?

-No es por lo que habéis hecho, sino por lo que podéis hacer. Tu destino y el de la princesa Renesmee están unidos con lazos muy fuertes. Algunas razas conocemos ese futuro y lo apoyamos, otras razas que lo conocen lo temen y por ello quieren destruirlo. Por eso os ofrecemos nuestra ayuda, viviendo con nosotros no correréis peligro ante ninguna raza y os enseñaremos nuestros conocimientos para que podáis defenderos.

-Es muy amable de vuestra parte, y yo sería un ingenuo si no aceptara por el bien de Renesmee. ¿Puedo verla?

-Acompáñame joven amigo- Jacob se levantó y lo siguió hasta la tienda de al lado. Al mirar vio que estaban en mitad de un frondoso valle situado entre dos montañas- Entra, ella está aquí.

Los dos entraron y Jacob se sentó al lado de donde ella dormía, se veía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar tomar su mano y besarla.

-Mañana iremos hasta el campamento, una vez allí podréis instalaros y vivir como uno más de nosotros hasta que llegue vuestro momento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- El elfo asintió- ¿La leyenda que nos contaron antes de venir sobre la familia humana de Renesmee es cierta?

-No exactamente. Es cierto que los reyes Dresserss tuvieron una niña que sin explicación aparente nació humana y que por la guerra tuvieron que dejarla con los humanos. Y también es cierto que una de las descendientes hará que vuelva a haber luz cuando conciba a una criatura. La leyenda real dice que la criatura que nazca del seno de esa mujer será única porque será la unión de dos razas en una. Alec, el hijo del regente arcano actual está enamorado de la princesa. Creen que pueden cambiar el futuro a su favor colocando a su hijo en el lugar que a ti te corresponde. Haciendo que una semilla de un arcano crezca dentro de ella.

-¿Quiere decir que Renesmee y yo...?

-Así es, pero el destino se puede cambiar, todo va en función de vuestros actos. Ella no sabe nada de esto y no debe saberlo, si tiene que ocurrir será porque salga de su corazón.

-Lo entiendo, prometo no decir nada al respecto. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

El elfo se marchó dejando a Jacob junto a Renesmee, ella dormía en la ignorancia de su destino y Jacob sonreía ante la visión del que acababan de revelarle.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**andreiitah, has salido en la historia, jejeje**

**Me alegra que os guste tanto, y por favor dadme ideas de como os gustaría que continuara la historia. Yo tengo la idea general, pero un poco de ayuda no viene mal.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	6. 5º Conociendo el destino

**5º- Conociendo el destino**

Al despertar, Renesmee se sorprendió al ver que estaba sobre un caballo, miró a su alrededor y vio a Jacob hablar con alguien. Ellos la miraron y Jacob le sonrió.

-Por fin has despertado- Dijo tomándole la mano- Me tenías preocupado, se supone que tú duermes menos que yo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?

-Mas de 15 horas. Estamos llegando a Irëth, el pueblo de los elfos de la montaña. Este es Elargan, él nos ha encontrado y nos ha ofrecido ayuda hasta que podamos regresar.

-Hola, pequeña princesa- Dijo él- Soy Elargan, elfo de la montaña, espero que aceptéis nuestro ofrecimiento y os instaléis con nosotros hasta que debáis partir.

-Es muy amable de vuestra parte, muchas gracias.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando, Elargan les contó cosas sobre Irëth y la vida de sus habitantes. Ellos vivían en los árboles, tenían casas construidas en ellos, así podían observar mejor y ver a cualquier intruso o atacante. Eran pacíficos, pero también tenían un alto conocimiento del manejo de las armas, además de unos expertos en la magia. Elargan estaba convencido de que Renesmee poseía un gran poder y él se había comprometido a enseñarle a utilizarlo.

Llegaron a la base de la montaña más alta del sur, justo a los pies de esa montaña se encontraba un pequeño bosque, el bosque de Luthïên. Ese bosque era el hogar de los elfos de la montaña. Entraron en él y Renesmee quedó fascinada al ver las preciosas casas en la copa de los árboles.

-Espero que no os importe, pero debemos ayudaros a subir, hasta que el jefe de nuestro clan no os vea y acepte que os quedéis los árboles no os dejaran subir solos sin utilizar la magia.

Elargan cogió a Renesmee y se la colgó en la espalda, Jacob subió a la espalda de Valandir, el compañero de Elargan y los cuatro subieron hasta la zona más alta de los árboles.

Ambos se maravillaron al ver como habían formado un pequeño poblado en mitad de los árboles, todas las casas eran independientes pero a la vez estaban unidas por puentes y escaleras. Los elfos más antiguos estaban en las zonas más altas y el resto estaban por debajo, aunque seguían estando a mucha altura del suelo para poder ocultarse de cualquier enemigo.

Elargan y Valandir los llevaron a la casa más alta, y también la más vieja, la casa de Ithiriën, jefe del clan de la montaña.

-Pasad y sentaos- Se escuchó una voz desde el interior.

Renesmee y Jacob obedecieron mientras que Elargan y Valandir se quedaron en la puerta.

De una habitación contigua a la que estaban apareció un elfo moreno de ojos verdes.

-Me alegro de veros por fin- Dijo el elfo, sentándose frente a ellos con una sonrisa- Hace tiempo que se de vuestra llegada.

-Es muy amable- Dijo Renesmee.

-Bien jóvenes, se porque estáis aquí, y se lo que os depara el futuro. Nuestro futuro está unido al vuestro, si vosotros triunfáis en esta lucha nosotros también, pero si caéis nosotros caeremos con vosotros.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Renesmee estaba nerviosa- ¿Por qué somos tan importantes? No lo entiendo. Yo no soy nadie, solo una simple princesa vampiro. No tengo nada de especial.

-Pequeña- Ithiriën se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Eres más especial de lo que crees. Tú, y solo tú, eres la encargada de salvar este mundo de la tiniebla. Tu corazón es puro, el más puro que he visto nunca, al igual que lo fue el de tu madre antes de ver como mataban a sus padres.

-¿Mi madre?

-Así es pequeña, tu madre pudo haber sufrido el destino que tienes ahora tú, pero al ver morir a sus padres su corazón se vio manchado por el sufrimiento y el dolor. Sigue siendo la misma mujer adorable, pero nunca será la misma persona inocente que era- Jacob agarró la mano de Renesmee dándole apoyo- Tú eres la encargada de llevar la luz al mundo.

-¿Como voy a llevar la luz al mundo? No se hacer nada especial, eso es mucho para poder hacerlo yo sola.

-No estarás sola princesa, aquí tienes al que va a ser tu mayor apoyo en esta lucha, tu familia tampoco te va a abandonar, y nosotros lucharemos a tu lado. Te enseñaremos a manejar armas para poder defenderte y te enseñaremos a utilizar la magia, además descubriremos cual es el don que escondes. Tu cuerpo desprende magia por todos lados, está claro que tienes algún poder.

-Señor- Habló Jacob- Mientras permanezcamos aquí, ¿podrá informarnos del estado de nuestras familias?

-Sería un ser sin corazón si no lo hiciera. Ahora marcháos y descansad, Elargan y Valandir os conducirán a vuestra cabaña. Dentro de dos días empezaremos el entrenamiento.

Ithiriën se levantó y volvió al interior de la casa dejándolos ahí, Jacob se levantó y arrastró a Renesmee fuera envolviéndola con sus brazos. Elargan y Valandir los condujeron a una casa que había un poco más abajo, y Jacob se extrañó de que no fuera en la zona que había más abajo, después de todo eran nuevos.

-Aquí es donde viviréis, y no te extrañes del lugar en el que está la casa joven licántropo. Nosotros os esperábamos desde hace tiempo y además, sin que sepáis las criaturas que hay por aquí y como enfrentaros a ellas no podríamos dejar que estuvierais tan cerca de ellas.

-Gracias.

-Tenéis alimento dentro, también ropa. Si os falta alguna cosa decidlo.

-Pero ella toma sangre...

-Lo sabemos, tenéis lo necesario dentro.

Los dejaron solos y Jacob entró con Renesmee en la casa, Renesmee se dejaba llevar, estaba muy asustada. Jacob la llevó hasta una habitación con una cama y la tumbó.

-Renesmee, háblame.

-Yo no quiero pasar por esto, no soy nadie, ¿como puedo ser alguien tan importante para el destino de todos si no soy nadie?

-No debes tener miedo, yo estaré a tu lado para todo, pase lo que pase- Dijo cogiéndole la mano- Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

-Jake, a mi me ocurre igual, también te quiero con locura- Renesmee se levantó para besar sus labios- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Claro- Jacob se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó- Haré todo lo que quieras, eres mi princesita, la más hermosa de todas.

Renesmee se sintió feliz teniendo a Jacob tan cerca de ella y sonrió cuando soltó un pequeño ronquido al haberse quedado dormido. Inconscientemente cogió el colgante de su cuello y pensó en su madre, en lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

-Renesmee, no tengas miedo- Escuchó la voz de su madre en su cabeza- No estás sola.

-¿Mamá?- Pensó ella incrédula- ¿Eres tú mamá?

-Claro que si mi niña, te dije que estaríamos en contacto. ¿Estáis los dos a salvo?

-Si mamá, estamos con los elfos de la montaña. Ellos nos han ofrecido protección. Pero mamá, estoy asustada. Me han contado cosas del futuro y... No quiero vivir ese futuro, no soy tan fuerte, solo quiero que todo acabe.

-Renesmee, no tienes que sentir miedo. El futuro lo escribimos nosotros. Solo sigue lo que te marque tu corazón, si lo haces, pase lo que pase, está bien hecho. Ahora debo dejarte mi niña, pero seguiremos en contacto.

-No mamá, no me dejes...- Pero no hubo contestación.

Una lágrima dorada cayó de los ojos de Renesmee, necesitaba sentir el amor de su madre. Por ello no pudo seguir tumbada en la cama, se apartó de Jacob sin despertarle y caminó para ver como era la casa. Vio que se encontraban en la habitación más grande, por ello la cama era de matrimonio. A los lados habían tres habitaciones, en dos de ella vio una cama y en la otra una especie despacho. En el centro de la casa estaba la mesa y a un lado junto a la puerta estaba la cocina. Se acercó y le llamó la atención el olor a sangre que salía de uno de los armarios, al abrirlo se quedó sorprendida, estaba lleno de pequeñas bolsas de sangre de animales.

-Vaya...- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cogió una de las bolsas y vertió el contenido en una pequeña copa que había en la repisa, se sentó en el sillón que había en el pequeño salón y bebió el contenido de la copa con ansias. Cuando acabó notó como se saciaba la sed que tenía y entonces pudo pensar bien en lo ocurrido.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Ithiriën, en lo que eso significaba.

-No puedo ser débil, no puedo, debo luchar por mamá, por papá, por mi futuro hermanito, por mis tíos y abuelos... Por Jacob.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Nuevo capítulo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo veremos el entrenamiento al que se va a ver sometida Renesmee, y como empieza a desenvolverse la relacion de los protas, con pequeñas pinceladas de los demas personajes.**

**Espero vuestros reviews  
**


	7. 6º Descubriendo poderes

**6º- Descubriendo poderes**

En el palacio de Volterra, Bella sonreía en su habitación mirando por la ventana, Renesmee estaba a salvo.

.¿Como puedes estar tan sonriente?- Dijo Edward con pesar al entrar- Yo no creo poder volver a sonreír hasta que todo acabe y Renesmee esté en casa de nuevo.

-He hablado con ella- Bella sonrió más que antes mientras cogía su colgante- Están a salvo, cariño. Han sido acogido por los elfos de la montaña y les han ofrecido ayuda.

-Si eso es cierto es una gran noticia- Sonrió él- Con todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros, voy a tener al príncipe Jacob en alta estima.

-Si las cosas no cambian, me temo que mucha estima no le tendrás- Bella se rió y Edward la miró confundido- Mi vida, Renesmee está enamorada del príncipe de Damarck.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Edward se puso furioso- ¿¡Desde cuando lo sabes!?

-Desde poco antes del último ataque.

-¿¡Y has permitido que se vayan juntos!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella! ¡Yo tenía razón, debías haberte ido tú con ella!

-No Edward, sabes de sobra que yo hubiera sido un estorbo, dentro de unos meses apenas podré ayudar dentro del palacio, imagínate en un lugar desconocido y lleno de peligros. Jacob la cuidará bien.

-Se que tienes razón pero no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado- Edward se giró hacia la puerta- Me quedaré en el despacho haciendo cosas, no me esperes.

Edward salió de la habitación sin girarse y dando un portazo, dejando a Bella sufriendo por su reacción. Eso hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Renesmee estaba observando a Jacob dormir cuando notó una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo en su interior le dijo que era su madre y por eso rápidamente cogió el colgante y llamó a su madre, pero no recibió respuesta. Asustada por no saber que le ocurría a su madre empezó a llorar.

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó Jacob al despertarse por los sollozos y corriendo a abrazarla- ¿Qué tienes?

-Algo le pasa a mi madre, lo se, lo he sentido en el pecho...

-Sshhh... Intenta calmarte, seguro que está bien. Lo que has sentido será debido a la tensión que hemos vivido.

-No Jacob, se que era mi madre.

-Pues motivo de más para que te calmes, si tú la sientes a ella puede que ella te sienta a ti también, y si es así, cuanto peor te pongas peor será para ella.

Renesmee intentó calmarse, Jacob tenía razón, cabía la posibilidad de que a su madre le ocurriera lo mismo, y lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir.

-Eso es preciosa, ahora intenta descansar un poco, mañana empezará mi entrenamiento- Lo miró sorprendida, se suponía que el entrenamiento era para ella- Se que tú no quieres pelear así que lo haré yo.

-No quiero hacerlo pero lo haré. No puedo tener miedo, debo ser fuerte para ayudar a los que quiero. Yo también me adiestraré.

Jacob la abrazó y besó sus labios con cariño y adoración, se sentía afortunado por tener a un ser tan excepcional como era Renesmee.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Esme, Alice y Rosalie iban a ver a Bella, Edward les había contado la discusión sin dar muchos detalles y suponían que ella mal por el enfado de Edward, pero nunca imaginaron encontrarse a Bella tirada en el suelo sin sentido.

-¡Rose, corre a llamar a Carlisle, a Eleazar y a Edward!- Gritó Esme- ¡Alice, vamos a ponerla en la cama!

Ambas la colocaron delicadamente en la cama, de inmediato aparecieron Eleazar y Carlisle seguidos de Rosalie.

-Edward ha salido de caza con Emmet y Jasper, he mandado a Enith a buscarlos.

Esme le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se quedó a un lado de la cama mirando a Bella mientras Carlisle la abrazaba. Alice y Rosalie esperaron junto a la puerta hasta que Eleazar les dio su diagnóstico.

-La princesa Bella a sufrido un shock emocional, algo ha provocado en ella un sufrimiento muy fuerte y como defensa su cuerpo la ha dejado en la inconsciencia. Su propio cuerpo se protege por el embarazo- Esme y Carlisle lo miraron preocupados- No se preocupen majestades, no tardara en despertar, les aconsejo tranquilidad y reposo durante al menos dos días.

-Si es lo mejor para ella, lo tendrá- Dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Edward... No te vayas... Edward...- Salió de los labios de Bella en forma de susurro.

-Creo que hay tienen el motivo- Dijo Eleazar antes de retirarse.

Alice y Rosalie salieron de la habitación dejando a Carlisle y Esme cuidando de Bella. Bajaron a la puerta este del jardín, la que daba al bosque, en el momento que vieron como Enith venía seguida por Edward, Jasper y Emmet.

-Aquí tenéis al príncipe- Dijo Enith al vernos.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- Alice corrió hacia él y le dio una bofetada.

Rosalie la imitó con más intensidad.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Primero interrumpís nuestra caza y ahora esto.

-¡No se que es lo que le has dicho a Bella pero voy a hacer que te arrepientas el resto de la eternidad!

-¡Explícanos ahora mismo que era tan malo como para que le hicieras sufrir dolor hasta el punto de quedarse inconsciente!- Rosalie casi se lo come de la furia que sentía.

Emmet y Jasper tuvieron que cogerlas para que Edward pudiera ir corriendo hasta la habitación a ver a Bella.

Al entrar Bella ya estaba despierta, estaba mirando abrazada a Esme mientras Carlisle las miraba con cariño. Carlisle se apartó un momento y le explicó a Edward la situación, él se maldijo por haberse tomado así las cosas, después de todo, él había sido, y aun lo era, un enamorado.

Esme y Carlisle salieron y dejaron a Edward a solas con Bella, no le hicieron falta las palabras, Edward se arrodilló ante ella y la besó con ternura y pasión a la vez. Cuando Bella correspondió el beso, Edward supo que estaba perdonado.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Elargan estaba sentado frente a Renesmee, Jacob se encontraba a un lado con Valandir e Ithiriën.

Sin hacer un solo movimiento, Elargan lanzó contra Renesmee una piedra de tamaño considerable, Renesmee se apartó rápidamente.

-¡No te muevas!- Gritó Ithiriën- Debes pararlo con la mente.

-¡No puedo! ¡Lo intento pero no puedo!

-¡No lo intentas lo suficiente! ¡No seas débil!

Renesmee apretó los puños con furia, ella no era débil, debía conseguirlo, le hizo una señal a Elargan para que continuara.

Por más que Renesmee lo intentaba no conseguía parar nada, recibiendo el impacto de todos los objetos que le lanzaba Elargan.

-Dejadla descansar- Pidió Jacob.

-¡Claro!- Rugió Elargan- Seguro que los arcanos pararán para dejarla descansar y recuperar fuerzas- Después se encaró a Renesmee- Cada cosa que te lanzo podría ser un ataque contra un familiar tuyo. Esta piedra podría ser un ataque directo contra uno de tus tíos- Se lo lanzó con fuerza y Renesmee lo esquivó llorando.

-¡Calla!- Grito ella.

-¡No hagas eso!- Jacob intentó ir con ella- ¡No la hagáis sufrir!

-¡La vida es sufrimiento! Mira esta rama Renesmee, esto podría ser un arma que fuera dirigida a tus abuelos- Se la lanzó y Renesmee volvió a esquivarla.

-¡Basta!- Volvió a gritar.

-¡Esta silla podría ser un hechizo contra tu padre!- Se la lanzó.

Esta vez Renesmee la apartó de un manotazo por la furia que sentía dentro de ella.

-¡Basta!

-¡Esta daga podría ir dirigida a tu madre en forma de rayo mortal y acabar con ella y la criatura que espera!- Se lo lanzó.

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!- Gritó mirando hacia la daga con dolor y furia.

Ithiriën y Valandir abrieron mucho los ojos mientras sujetaban a Jacob, Elargan estaba igual de impresionado. La daga se había desintegrado ante la mirada asesina de Renesmee convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Ya basta por hoy de poder mental- Dijo Ithiriën- Renesmee- Ella lo miró llorando- Lo has hecho muy bien.

Soltaron a Jacob que corrió a abrazarla, Elargan se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-No me lo tengas en cuenta princesa, era necesario para sacar tu furia- Renesmee solo asintió- Descansa, ahora le toca al joven príncipe.

Valandir cogió a Renesmee y la sentó a un lado mientras Elargan se sentaba frente a Jacob.

-Vamos a ver en que consiste tu poder. Ella tiene un poder mental y uno físico, ahora veremos que tienes tú. Pon la palma de tu mano boca abajo sobre la mesa- Jacob obedeció- Cierra los ojos y piensa en la persona que más quieres- En la cabeza de Jacob apareció la imagen de Renesmee- Piensa que algo la está atacando y lastimando y tu tienes que hacer algo- En un plato con incienso que había al lado apareció una llama, y en el del otro lado una luz blanquecina- Interesante. Tienes dos poderes físicos.

-¿Dos?- Ithiriën estaba impresionado- Nunca antes alguien había tenido dos poderes físicos, lo normal es tener uno y en el caso de que sean dos, tener uno psíquico y otro físico, como Renesmee. Estoy muy impresionado con ambos.

-¿Qué poderes tengo?- Jacob estaba impaciente.

-Podrás crear y manipular el fuego a tu antojo y podrás curar heridas por muy profundas que sean con tus manos.

Al igual que con Renesmee, Elargan intentó que Jacob creara fuego presionándolo. Solo lo consiguió cuando Elargan amenazó con tirar desde el árbol más alto a Renesmee por ser él un incompetente.

-Por hoy podéis ir a descansar. Mañana intentaremos poner en práctica el otro poder de cada uno y empezaremos con el manejo de las armas.

Jacob y Renesmee fueron a casa, Renesmee volvió a verter el contenido de una de las bolsas de sangre en una copa mientras Jacob cogía un buen trozo de pan y queso. Ambos se alimentaron y tumbaron en la cama grande para descansar. Jacob se agarró a la cintura de Renesmee y se quedó dormido mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Renesmee- Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de su madre.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó mentalmente tras agarrar el colgante- Me tenías preocupada, ¿qué ocurrió ayer? Noté tu dolor.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Como estáis vosotros?

-Bien, hemos estado entrenando- Se hizo el silencio- Mamá, prométeme que me informarás de cualquier cosa que pase.

-Te lo prometo cariño. Ahora descansa- Bella empezó a tararear una canción que Renesmee conocía muy bien, su canción de cuna, la que su padre le había escrito el día de su nacimiento- Descansa tesoro.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Bella soltó el colgante y respiró hondo mirando el techo. Oyó ruido y vio a Edward entrar con una copa en la mano.

-Debes alimentarte- Dijo sin mirarla.

-Esta bien- Bella hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Edward ya estaba ayudándola a sentarse antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada.

-No quiero que te esfuerces, yo te cuidaré- Le acercó la copa y Bella bebió sin decir nada. Cuando vació la copa se dejó caer en las almohadas- Siento lo de antes... No puedo evitar ser sobreprotector, ella es mi niña, no quiero que se haga mayor.

-Sabías que algún día pasaría.

-Si, pero creí que sería más tarde, yo tardé siglos en encontrarte. Y, la verdad, nunca pensé que sería con un licántropo- Bella lo miró con reproche- Entiéndeme, siempre hemos sentido animadversión por esa raza, aunque ahora le esté agradecido, me cuesta hacerme a la idea- Edward suspiró- Solo espero que él le corresponda de la misma manera, quiero que mi pequeña sea feliz- Se acercó a los labios de Bella y les dio un suave beso- Y quiero que tú estés cómoda y relajada.

Bella lo abrazó y se quedó así durante un rato. Ambos estaban pensando en Renesmee y el futuro que le esperaba.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Primero de todo, a veces tardo en subir los capítulos porque estoy trabajando y en la universidad. No os preocupéis si tardo alguna vez más de la cuenta, es que no doy a basto, además me caso en menos de un año y estoy también con todo lo de la boda.**

**Segundo, espero que os haya gustado el primer poder de Renesmee, es mas de lo que nadie se esperaba, aun falta saber cual será el segundo poder...**

**Jacob también tiene poderes, espero que os hayan gustado los dos suyos.**

**El próximo intentaré tenerlo para antes del sábado porque sino ya no lo subiré hasta el lunes o el martes, pero no aseguro nada. Si tenéis ideas decirlas que yo aun no he pensado como voy a hacer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por último deciros que también estoy subiendo otra historia, sobre Carlisle y Esme, se llama "Eternamente tuya", si podéis pasaros y echarle un vistazo y dejadme reviews me haríais un favor.**

**Espero vuestros maravillosos reviews diciendome que os ha parecido el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	8. 7º La transformación de Jacob

**7º- La transformación de Jacob**

A la mañana siguiente Jacob se despertó de muy mal humor, todo le sentaba mal, incluso la compañía de Renesmee.

Durante el entrenamiento no mejoró su humor, no consiguió utilizar su poder curativo en ningún momento y eso hizo que se enfadara más.

-Renesmee es tu turno. Vamos a probar tu otro poder- Renesmee se colocó en el centro de la sala- ¿Sabes en que consiste tu poder?- Ella negó- Si te concentras puedes absorber el poder de otro, o su energía vital. Pero debes tener cuidado, si prolongas ese contacto podrías llegar a matar a la persona en cuestión.

Renesmee se concentró todo lo que pudo pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Eso es! ¡Es imposible que lo consigas! ¡Si yo no puedo tú tampoco!- Gritaba Jacob con aire de superioridad.

Renesmee se puso furiosa y le pegó un guantazo, en el momento que la mano de Renesmee tocó la cara de Jacob, una energía pasó de él a ella dejando a Jacob tiritando y a Renesmee confundida.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Jacob con dificultad.

-Que lo ha conseguido- Respondió Elargan- La furia que ha sentido por tus comentarios ha hecho que lo consiga- Elargan se giró a Renesmee- Intenta hacer fuego- Renesmee extendió su mano y una llama apareció en ella, pero se desvaneció en seguida- Cuanto más prolongues el contacto más durará.

-¡Ha sido estupendo!- Dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Si, genial- Jacob dijo con sarcasmo.

Tras esa práctica bajaron al suelo, tenían que practicar con las armas, Valandir se quedó a solas con ellos.

Jacob se desenvolvió de maravilla, manejó las armas con gran maestría y soberbia. Sin embargo, Renesmee fue torpe y lenta, nunca antes había utilizado un arma.

-Ja, ja, ja- Reía Jacob- Mira que eres torpe.

Renesmee no pudo soportarlo más, soltó la espada que tenía y echó a correr por el bosque.

-¡Renesmee, espera!- Gritó Valandir- ¡Tú, estúpido!- Le gritó a Jacob- ¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!?

-A mi no me ocurre nada.

-¡Ves a por ella de inmediato! ¡Si le ocurre algo malo será por tu culpa!

Jacob se marchó a regañadientes, siguió el rastro de Renesmee durante quince minutos y la encontró sobre una roca llorando. Al verla ahí, de esa forma, se sintió fatal y se acercó nervioso.

-¿Renesmee?- Ella no contestó- Nessie, por favor, lo siento. No se que me ocurre hoy- Renesmee seguía sin decirle nada ni mirarle- Te lo suplicó, por favor...

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Elargan e Ithiriën bajaron a buscarlos y se sorprendieron al encontrar solo a Valandir.

-¿Donde están?

-Jacob hizo llorar a Renesmee y ella salió corriendo, he mandado a Jacob a buscarla.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritó Elargan.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho!?- Ithiriën estaba furioso- ¡Dentro de tres minutos saldrá la luna llena!- Empezó a correr- ¡Hay que encontrarlos!

Los tres empezaron a correr en la dirección en la que habían ido Jacob y Renesmee.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

-Venga Nessie, perdóname- Renesmee lo miró y él se sintió fatal al ver su cara llena de las lágrimas doradas. Se acercó y se las secó- No llores por mi, no lo merezco- Besó suavemente sus lábios y limpio sus mejillas- No soporto verte así. Lo sient...

Jacob se tensó y se encorvó apartando a Renesmee de él de un empujón, ella se asustó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Se acercó a él- Jake, ¿estás bien?

-Corre...- Dijo él con dificultad.

-¿Pero que...?

Jacob se giró hacia ella, tenía todos los músculos tensos y los ojos rojos, sus uñas empezaron a crecer al igual que el bello de su cuerpo.

-¡Corre! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Corre y aléjate de mi! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Renesmee entendió lo que le estaba ocurriendo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. No pensó a donde se dirigía, solo corrió.

Un aullido se escuchó muy cerca de ella, eso la hizo parar en seco. Escuchó ruidos detrás y al girarse vio a un ser tan alto como Jacob, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pelo, unas lagar garras y el rostro de un lobo con algún rasgo humano. En medio de todo el pelo de la cara pudo ver unos ojos más rojos que los de los vampiros recién convertidos.

-Jake...- Dijo en un susurro- Jacob, ¿eres tú?- El hombre-lobo no se movió, solo la miraba fijamente- Jacob, soy yo, Renesmee, ¿puedes oírme?

De pronto, aquel ser se lanzó sobre ella, Renesmee consiguió dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando el mordisco, pero no lo suficientemente largo como para esquivar el zarpazo.

-Aaaaahhhh....- Renesmee se agarró el abdomen y notó como un líquido salía de él. Nunca antes había visto sangrar a un vampiro, y menos a si misma. El licántropo volvió a lanzarse contra ella, dándole otro zarpazo, esta vez le dio en la cara.

-Jacob- Dijo ella cuando lo tenía encima- Jake... Si puedes oírme... Eres él único al que he amado...- El licántropo se dispuso a atacar- Pase lo que pase, te quiero.

El hombre-lobo empezó a chillar, dio un saltó alejándose de ella y con sus zarpas empezó a ensañarse con un árbol. En un momento en que Renesmee consiguió verle la cara, pudo reconocer los ojos de Jacob y no los rojos asesinos de antes.

-¡Jacob! ¡Lucha! ¡Puedes conseguirlo!

Lo último que pudo ver Renesmee antes de perder el sentido fue a Elargan y Valandir sujetando a Jacob mientras su transformación se invertía y a Ithiriën corriendo a cogerla.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Bella soltó un grito de dolor que hizo que Esme se asustara, la tomó entre sus brazos y la condujo al interior del palacio llamando a Carlisle y a Edward, fue Jasper el que apareció, los demás estaban fuera del palacio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No lo se- Bella volvió a gritar de dolor- Estábamos paseando en el jardín y de pronto a gritado así.

-Llevémosla a su habitación, hay que mandar a alguien a por Edward y Carlisle.

Jasper la cogió y la llevó hasta la cama mientras que Esme mandaba a alguien a buscar a su esposo y a su hijo.

Jasper se quedó mirando a Bella tomándole la mano, intentando saber que le ocurría, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el momento del nacimiento del pequeño príncipe, Bella apenas estaba de unos meses, pero algo ocurría.

-Renesmee...- Dijo Bella entre gritos- Renesmee... AAAAAHHHHHH

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Edward entró por ellas corriendo, cogió a Bella de las manos.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Renesmee... Aaahhhh... Renesmee...

No dejó de decir eso, siguió así incluso cuando Carlisle la estaba revisando. Esme y Jasper sacaron a Edward mientras esto ocurría, y se asustó cuando dejó de escuchar gritos, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pocos minutos después salió Carlisle.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Y el bebé?

-Es a eso a lo que me refiero, los dos están perfectamente, no hay cauda aparente para el dolor que estaba sintiendo Bella.

-¿Entonces?- Edward estaba desesperado por saber que había hecho que Bella gritara de esa forma.

-Nunca había visto una conexión tan fuerte entre una madre y su hija. En todos mis años en este mundo nunca había visto algo parecido- Esme, Jasper y Edward lo miraron sin entender nada- Bella no gritaba por un daño o dolor en ella misma sino por algo que le ha ocurrido a Renesmee. El vínculo tan grande que tienen hace que Bella sienta el dolor de Renesmee como si fuera el suyo propio y sospecho que ocurre lo mismo al revés.

-¿Es eso posible?- Jasper era el más conocedor de magia y poderes entre los vampiros y nunca había oído de nadie que pasara por algo así.

-Es posible, porque le está ocurriendo, Bella no tiene nada y el bebé está en perfecto estado. Lo que me lleva a pensar que Renesmee está herida de gravedad- Edward se tensó.

-No me digas eso, no puedo soportar estar aquí sabiendo que ella está herida.

-Que Bella haya dejado de gritar quiere decir que ha dejado de sentir dolor, Renesmee está en buenas manos- Carlisle cogió a Edward de los hombros- Hijo, debes ser fuerte para que Bella siga adelante, debéis confiar en que Renesmee está bien. Ahora entra con ella.

Edward entró y corrió a tumbarse junto a ella, Bella estaba despierta y lo miraba con dolor.

-Edward, Renesmee no me responde.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Se que es un poquito corto pero es que he estado de acampada y no he podido escribir más. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido Jacob? Que conste que estaba al principio de mal humor porque esa noche era luna llena, el no se da cuenta, su humor cambia solo.**

**¿Qué creéis que va a ocurrir?**

**Si alguno quiere salir en la historia que lo diga y diga de que, yo lo saco encantada.**

**Y si podéis dar ideas os lo agradecer.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	9. 8º Salvando a Renesmee

**8º- Salvando a Renesmee**

Jacob no se apartó de la cama en la que estaba tumbada Renesmee, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido no abandonaban su cabeza en ningún momento. Él había herido a lo que más amaba en el mundo, eso era algo que no podría perdonarse.

Arcoxia, la elfa que más conocimientos tenía de medicina, no dejaba de untar ungüentos en las heridas profundas que le habían hecho las garras de Jacob. Tenía una profunda en la cara que le dejaría una cicatriz para toda la eternidad, pero la que preocupaba a la elfa y también a Jacob era la de su abdomen. Esa había sido muy profunda y había perdido mucha sangre, Jacob nunca había visto sangrar a un vampiro y al ver los restos de la sangre azul de Renesmee quiso tirarse del árbol más alto como castigo por haber herido a un ángel como lo era ella.

-Ven conmigo joven Jacob- Pidió Elargan- Ithiriën quiere hablar contigo.

Jacob no dijo nada, obedeció rápidamente, estaba en deuda con ellos por segunda vez, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa deuda sin ningún reparo, Renesmee continuaba viva gracias a ellos.

Entró en la casa de Ithiriën y se sentó en la mesa, ante él estaban también Valandir, dos mujeres elfas más y Elargan, que se había sentado al entrar.

-Joven Jacob, voy a serte sincero, Renesmee está muy mal- Jacob desencajó su rostro- Pero existe una forma de salvarla y necesitamos tu ayuda para eso.

-¿Qué es lo que hace falta? Decídmelo y lo haré.

-Los arcanos poseen un ungüento que lo cura todo, es muy escaso y es lo único que podría ayudarla ahora. Nosotros solo podemos retrasar lo inevitable pero si no le damos eso morirá sin remedio.

-Iré a donde haga falta, Renesmee tiene que vivir.

-No irás solo- Dijo una de las elfas- Nosotras iremos contigo. Yo soy Luthiên y ella es Skuld, nosotras podemos ayudarte a entrar donde los arcanos y a burlarlos, pero necesitamos a alguien para ayudarte a enfrentarte a ellos.

-Debes contactar con la familia de la joven princesa- Dijo la otra elfa- Ellos deben ayudarte. Ves con la princesa y coge su colgante, no se lo quites, solo tómalo entre tus manos y habla con tu mente. Mientras el colgante permanezca en el cuello de ella podrás hablar con la princesa Bella.

Jacob se levantó directamente y fue donde Renesmee, cogió el colgante y lo apretó mientras pensaba en la princesa Bella.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Edward abrazaba a Bella mientras acariciaba su vientre, Bella estaba muy nerviosa y asustada desde lo ocurrido antes, no había conseguido contactar con Renesmee y eso la atemorizaba mucho.

-Princesa Bella- Escuchó ella en su mente una voz masculina- ¿Podéis oírme?

Bella dio un salto de la cama y se quedó incorporada, sentada en la cama, tomó la mano de Edward con fuerza y con su otra mano tomó su colgante.

-Puedo oírte, ¿quien eres? ¿Como puedes contactar conmigo?- Edward escuchaba todo mientras Bella lo tuviera cogido de la mano.

-Soy el príncipe Jacob, estoy junto a Renesmee, ella está gravemente herida- Edward se tensó junto a Bella- Y siento ser el causante de ello. No controlo mi transformación y ella estaba cerca, lo lamento.

-¿Cual es la gravedad de sus heridas?

-Me temo que son muy graves, los elfos me han dicho que ellos no pueden hacer nada- Bella se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Edward derrumbada mientras él se mordía la mano por no arremeter a golpes contra lo que pillara por delante- Pero existe una forma de salvarla.

-¿Cual es? ¡Habla!- Exigió saber Bella.

-Los arcanos tienen un ungüento que lo cura todo, es muy escaso y yo voy a ir a buscarlo, dos elfos me van a acompañar, pero nosotros solos no podemos, se que no soy quien para pedirlo después de lo que ha pasado, sin embargo no quiero que ella muera, la quiero demasiado para permitir que ella deje este mundo. Les suplico que me ayuden- Se escuchaba su voz llorosa en las mentes de Edward y Bella- Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no esté.

Edward cogió el colgante con una de sus manos sin quitársela a Bella.

-Dinos que debemos hacer y lo haremos.

-Dentro de seis horas ir tres o cuatro de vosotros a la zona neutral, nosotros iremos ahí. Una vez estemos todos iremos hacia los arcanos sin ser detectados y por el camino os explicaré el plan.

-Nos veremos ahí.

Se cortó la conexión, Edward abrazó a Bella que lloraba apoyada en su pecho.

-No llores cariño, conseguiremos salvarla.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar llorar- Bella se giró hacia él- No seas duro con Jacob, él no lo ha hecho a conciencia.

-Lo se, te aseguro que no pretendo ser duro con él. Por mucho que me fastidie, él la quiere de verdad- Pegó un suspiro aunque sus pulmones no lo necesitaban- Quédate en la cama y descansa, mandaré a mi madre o a una de las chicas para que se quede contigo, yo iré a prepararlo todo. Vendré a verte antes de irme.

Bella se quedó en la cama tumbada pensando en Renesmee mientras sujetaba su colgante con la esperanza de que en algún momento ella le respondiera.

Edward salió y se dirigió a su madre y a su padre que estaban en la sala principal hablando, ambos parecían preocupados, al ver acercarse a Edward se quedaron callados mirándolo seriamente.

-Renesmee está muy grave, hemos conseguido hablar con Jacob.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Esme.

-El colgante de Bella, como papá ha dicho, la conexión es tan fuerte que si ellas mantienen sus colgantes puestos, con solo cogerlos podemos estar en contacto con ellos nosotros mismos. Yo he hablado con Jacob a través del colgante.

-Cada vez me sorprende más la conexión que hay entre ellas. Pero ese no es el caso ahora, ¿cual es la gravedad de Renesmee?

-Se morirá si no conseguimos un ungüento que tienen los arcanos, los elfos que la están cuidando dicen que lo cura todo y que es muy escaso. Ellos van a ayudar a Jacob a conseguirlo y nos han pedido ayuda. Hemos quedado en la zona neutral dentro de seis horas.

-Muy bien, iremos allí, llevaremos a seis o siete guardias con nosotros y a Emmet y Jasper.

-Nosotras también iremos- Dijo rápidamente Esme.

-Mamá, preferiría que os quedarais con Bella aquí. No quiero que vaya, está muy alterada y no quiero que se meta en nada de esto.

-Como quieras hijo, ahora iré por Alice y Rosalie e iremos con ella.

Seis horas después, en la zona neutral, el grupo de vampiros esperaba la aparición de Jacob y los elfos, que no tardaron en llegar.

-Príncipe Edward- Se inclinó Jacob delante de él- Imploro vuestro perdón.

-Levántate muchacho, no hay nada que perdonar, ahora solo importa salvar a mi hija.

-Sois demasiado amable, pero por ahora dejémoslo así, Renesmee es más importante que esto- Se giró a mirar a sus acompañantes- Estás son Luthiên y Skuld, elfas de la montaña.

-Es un honor estar ante la realeza vampírica, nuestra raza ha estado observándoos durante mucho tiempo, tanto nosotras como el resto de nuestro pueblo está a vuestra entera disposición.

-Muchas gracias- Habló Carlisle- Es un ofrecimiento muy generoso. Ahora, hablemos del motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí, por lo que tengo entendido el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

-Así es- Dijo Skuld- La princesa vampiro está herida de gravedad, nuestros conocimientos en medicina, que debo decir que son más avanzados que los vuestros, no pueden hacer nada por ella, pero los arcanos poseen un ungüento que lo cura todo, si lo conseguimos habremos conseguido no solo salvar a la princesa sino también que ellos no puedan curarse, ese ungüento tarda años en elaborarse.

-Así es, nosotras sabemos donde está, sabemos como burlar a los guardias una vez dentro de su territorio, pero necesitamos que los guerreros estén distraídos. Hay es donde entráis vosotros. No queremos que os enfrentéis en un ataque directo, solo queremos una distracción, necesitamos una media hora. Una vez hayamos salido os ayudaremos a enfrentarlos.

-Sin ningún problema, eso dejádnoslo a nosotros. Emmet organiza al escuadrón de asalto, Jasper tú al aéreo, Edward y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

-Jacob- Dijo Edward acercándose a él- No estoy contento con lo que ha pasado pero si esto acaba bien, si de verdad eso consigue salvar a mi hija... Tenéis mi bendición- Los ojos de Jacob se ensancharon- Se que la quieres y que ella te quiere, solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz, sálvala joven príncipe.

Jacob se acercó junto a Luthiên y Skuld a la zona oscura del norte, a la montaña de fuego. Esperaron escondidos hasta que vieron salir a los guerreros hacia donde se encontraban los vampiros para hacerles frente mientras ellos entraban, además vieron salir con ellos a los más feroces guerreros, Jane, Felix y Demetri. Todos ellos iban guiados por Marco y Cayo.

Eso hizo sonreír a las dos elfas, solo quedaban tres poderosos dentro, Alec, Heidi y Aro.

Entraron y recorrieron los oscuros pasillos de la fortaleza subterránea que acogía a los arcanos. Se encontraron a algún soldado por los pasillos, pero Skuld tomaba las manos de Jacob y Luthiên y tras pronunciar unas palabras parecía que no los veían.

Llegaron a la sala más oscura de todas, el despacho de Aro, rey de los arcanos, allí encima de la mesa se encontraba el frasco que buscaban. Jacob lo cogió y se lo guardo antes de salir corriendo de allí. Volvieron por donde habían venido y fueron al encuentro de los vampiros que tenían dificultades.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

-Bella, siéntate un poco, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo si continuas dando vueltas- Se quejó Rosalie.

-No quiero sentarme, no puedo. Estoy demasiado preocupada.

-Cariño- La cogió Esme del brazo- Todas lo estamos, pero debemos ser fuertes e intentar calmarnos.

-Quiero ir donde están ellos- Dijo Bella de pronto.

-¡No digas tonterías Bella!- Se quejó Alice- En tu estado no debes ir a ningún sitio.

-Voy a ir con o sin vuestro consentimiento. Podéis quedaros o acompañarme. No os estaba pidiendo permiso.

Bella salió por la puerta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la zona neutral, no sabía donde habían ido después. En las afueras del pueblo humano escuchó los sonidos de la batalla y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir corriendo hasta allí, aunque deseaba estar con Edward, tenía que pensar en el bebé que venía en camino. Por ello caminó hasta el bar Fantasy, el bar de sus amigos Ben y Ángela.

-Bella, no esperaba verte por aquí- Dijo Ángela- La última vez no te vi por la pelea que hubo.

-Lo se, siento no haberte dicho nada. Están pasando muchas cosas.

-Lo se, me he enterado de todo lo que ha pasado. No puedo creer lo que le ha pasado a tu hija, ni lo que están haciendo todos por salvarla.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Bella estaba ansiosa por saber el porque de la batalla que se escuchaba.

-Tu familia y la guardia están distrayendo a los arcanos mientras el joven licántropo y dos elfas entran a buscar lo que le hace falta a tu hija- La cara de Bella se desencajó ante eso y salió corriendo hacia la zona de la batalla.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que tres pares de brazos la atraparon y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que parar.

-¡Dejadme ir! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que él puede que no vuelva!

-¡Escúchame Bella!- Gritó Alice- Si vas hasta él será más fácil que lo maten, él solo hace esto para ayudar a Renesmee, si tú estás por ahí solo estará pendiente de ti, será descuidado. No puedes hacerlo.

-Exacto, todas sentimos lo mismo que tú, todas- Dijo Rosalie abrazándola- Pero si no vamos a luchar no debemos ir hasta allí.

-¡Vosotras podéis luchar!- Dijo Bella frustrada.

-Podemos pero no lo haremos- Dijo Esme cogiendo su rostro y secando sus lágrimas- Le prometimos a Edward que cuidaríamos de ti, y es lo que vamos a hacer aunque tú te resistas a ello,

así que no vamos a ir a la lucha pero si lo prefieres, en lugar de volver al palacio, podemos quedarnos en el poblado humano.

-Si, por favor- Bella abrazó a Esme llorando- No puedo soportar no saber como está.

Las cuatro fueron al pueblo a esperar noticias de ellos.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

-Nos están masacrando- Dijo Edward cuando tuvo a Jacob, Skuld y Luthiên frente a él- No aguantaremos mucho más.

-Han venido con lo más fuerte que tienen- Continuó Jasper- Poco podemos hacer ante este ejército.

-Preparáos para volver al pueblo humano, yo los contendré- Dijo Skuld.

-Hermana, nunca te olvidaré- Dijo Luthiên antes de correr hacia el poblado humano seguida de los vampiros que no entendían que era lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras corrían escucharon una gran explosión proveniente de la zona de batalla, Jacob se giró para ir a por Skuld, pero Luthiên se lo impidió.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para ella, se ha sacrificado para darnos a los demás una oportunidad. Ahora ella ha dejado numerosas e importantes bajas en sus filas, nos ha dado tiempo para prepararnos para su próximo ataque.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Cerca de dos años, sin el ungüento que nos hemos llevado, sus heridas tardarán mucho en curarse. Debemos aprovechar lo que nos ha dado.

-¿Como puedes hablar tan tranquila cuando ella ha puerto? Era tu hermana- Dijo Jacob sufriendo.

-Lo se, pero ella era dueña de su destino y su elección fue esa, yo debo respetarla y aceptarla o de lo contrario mancharía su recuerdo con absurdas lágrimas de lamentación.

Permanecieron en silencia hasta llegar al pueblo, todos iban cabizbajos.

-¡Edward!- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos- ¡Edward!- La voz se fue acercando y Edward salió a su encuentro.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo acogiéndola entre sus brazos- Se suponía que debías estar en el palacio.

-No podía quedarme allí sabiendo que vosotros estabais aquí. No te enfades por favor- Lloró entre sus brazos mientras Esme, Alice y Rosalie llegaban junto a ellos.

-Princesa Bella- Dijo Jacob acercándose a ella- Siento todo lo que ha pasado, os aseguro que nunca quise hacerle daño alguno a Renesmee, os suplico que me perdonéis.

-No me debes una disculpa, bien se lo que quieres a mi hija, la disculpa te la debes a ti mismo porque eres tú el que no es capaz de perdonarse por lo ocurrido.

-Perdonad que os interrumpa- Dijo Luthiên- No tenemos mucho tiempo, la pequeña princesa no aguantará mucho más, debemos regresar.

Luthiên cogió a Jacob del brazo y tiró de él, ambos fueron envueltos por una luz cegadora.

-Príncipes de Volterra y familia de la pequeña princesa, pronto podréis verla, os lo aseguro, no en cuerpo presente pero podréis verla y hablar con ella.

-Gracias- Dijo Bella sonriente.

-Jacob, lo que te dije antes de la batalla sigue en pie, no me decepciones y cuidala bien.

-Os aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, alteza- Dijo Jacob antes de desaparecer en la luz.

Edward y Bella se miraron sonrientes, su hija se iba a recuperar y pronto tendrían noticias de ella.

Todos caminaron de vuelta a Volterra, Esme y Carlisle encabezaban la marcha tomados de las manos, Alice y Jasper iban abrazados, Rosalie y Emmet no separaban sus labios el uno del otro, y Edward llevaba a Bella entre sus brazos mirándola.

Llegaron y cada pareja se separó a su habitación, Edward colocó a Bella en la cama y la besó con pasión.

-No debiste haber ido al pueblo humano, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-No podía quedarme aquí sabiendo que era posible que no volvieras- Bella bajó la mirada- Si tú no estás en este mundo yo no quiero vivir en él.

-Nada será capaz de separarnos, nunca te abandonaré- Edward colocó su mano en el vientre que empezaba a abultarse- Parece que está un poco inquieto- Dijo notando como se movía- Intenta calmarte, cariño, el bebé se altera si tú estás nerviosa.

-Ahora ya estoy calmada, no soy yo la que lo pone así- Edward la miró- Los dos te hemos echado de menos, tan solo te está diciendo hola.

Edward besó el vientre de su mujer y automáticamente el bebé paró de moverse, después se dirigió a los labios de su esposa y se fundieron en uno solo.

Lo mismo ocurría en el resto de habitaciones del palacio, porque aunque solo había sido Bella la que había manifestado su preocupación hacia el resultado de la batalla, el resto de mujeres de la familia Cullen estaban en la misma situación.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Jacob y Luthiên llegaron al poblado élfico, estaban en la base de los árboles, Elargan, Valandir y Ithiriën los estaban esperando.

-¿Lo habéis conseguido?- Preguntó Valandir impaciente.

-Si, aquí lo tenemos- Dijo Jacob entregándole el ungüento- Ahora salvadla por favor.

Ithiriën y Valandir subieron corriendo seguidos de Jacob, Elargan y Luthiên. Renesmee estaba en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma que antes de que ellos se fueran y parecía un ángel apunto de desaparecer.

Se apresuraron en suministrarle el ungüento, Jacob se sentó al lado de su lecho y no se separó de ella en ningún momento, los demás lo dejaron a solas.

Pasaban los días y ella seguía igual, sin dar el menor rastro de vida. Un día, Jacob despertó junto a la cama de ella al notar como algo le acariciaba el cabello, al levantar la vista se perdió en los ojos que tanto había extrañado esos días, se incorporó de golpe y vio una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Renesmee.

-Nessie- Salió en forma de susurro- Renesmee- Dijo acariciando su rostro- Mi niña... Has despertado- La abrazó con cariño y amor antes de besar sus labios- No sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido.

Jacob salió a llamar a Ithiriën, este corrió a ver a Renesmee.

-El ungüento ha hecho su función, mañana estará como nueva, solo recordará lo que le ha ocurrido por las cicatrices que le han quedado.

Jacob bajó la cabeza avergonzado, Ithiriën se marchó y Renesmee levantó el rostro de Jacob.

-Jake, no te sientas mal por lo que pasó- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa- Te quiero y te perdono.

Se besaron y dejaron salir sus sentimientos, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma esa noche. Hay una leyenda que dice que hay mujeres que pueden saber cuando se concibe una vida dentro de ellas... Renesmee lo supo en cuanto Jacob vertió su semilla dentro de ella.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os guste, y os digo que no he explicado más la batalla porque aun no es importante, la batalla de verdad aun está por llegar. Los que me habéis pedido salir en la historia habéis salido, espero que os haya gustado el papel que os he dado.**

**Y creo que el final es muy bonito, a mi me ha encantado.**

**¿Qué creéis que va a ocurrir? ¿Qué os gustaría que ocurriera?**

**Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. 9º Un poco de felicidad

**9º- Un poco de felicidad**

Renesmee yacía dormida sobre el pecho de Jacob, aun necesitaba descansar para recuperarse y una noche activa con el hombre que amaba no era la mejor forma de descansar. Jacob acariciaba su espalda desnuda, disfrutaba de la sensación que le producía sentir la suave piel del amor de su vida mientras recordaba cada momento de la noche anterior.

Unas horas después Renesmee despertó con una sonrisa, acarició el rostro de Jacob y besó sus labios.

-Hola- Dijo suavemente- ¿Has dormido?

-No, tenía miedo a cerrar los ojos y darme cuenta al despertar de que todo era un sueño.

-No es un sueño, nosotros somos reales, estamos aquí y juntos.

Jacob se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Renesmee entre sus brazos, besó sus cabellos y dejó apoyada su cabeza sobre la de Renesmee.

-Me gustaría hacer las cosas como es debido- Dijo Jacob- No quiero que mantengamos una relación de cama y ya está.

-Por mi parte no es solo una relación de cama, yo te amo con todo mi ser.

-Lo se, no es a eso a lo que me refiero- Jacob giró a Renesmee para que lo mirara- Renesmee, quiero que seas mi esposa.

-...- Se quedó muda por la sorpresa, pero su cuerpo delató sus sentimientos. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras se aferraba al cuello de Jacob y besaba sus labios con pasión.

-Guau- Dijo Jacob cuando se separó de ella- ¿Debo tomar eso como un si?

-Claro que si- Sonrió ella- Solo espero que mi padre no se lo tome mal.

-Cariño, tu padre está de acuerdo, nos ha dado su bendición. Puedes estar tranquila porque no se enfadará.

Después de vestirse fueron a la cabaña de Ithiriën, allí estaban todos los demás que los estaban esperando. Luthiên abrazó a Renesmee y besó su mejilla, Elargan y Valandir hicieron una pequeña reverencia e Ithiriën abrazó a cada uno de ellos.

-Nos alegra comprobar que estáis totalmente recuperada pequeña princesa, al igual que saber que ambos habéis decidido formar una familia- Dijo Ithiriën.

-Sabemos lo importante que es la familia para ti pequeña- Continuó Elargan- Por ello hemos decidido que entre todos haremos que ambos podáis ver a vuestros familiares.

Les explicaron lo que debían hacer, ambos se colocaron en el centro de la habitación y los cuatro elfos se pusieron uno en cada esquina, formando un cuadrado, miraron al cielo y cuando pusieron los ojos en blanco con los brazos extendidos, Renesmee y Jacob fueron transportados a un lugar que Jacob conocía muy bien.

-¿Jacob?- Escuchó una voz delante de él- ¡Dios mío! ¿Eres tú de verdad?

-Padre- Dijo él al verle- Soy yo- Billy intentó abrazar a su hijo pero lo traspasó- Padre solo podemos hablar.

-No importa, me alegro de verte hijo. Hola princesa, me alegro de verte a ti también.

-Es un placer señor- Respondió ella.

-Padre, quiero que sepas que ella y yo nos vamos a casar, espero que lo apruebes.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó Billy incrédulo- Ni siquiera es de nuestra especie.

-No nos importan nuestras diferencias, ambos nos amamos y eso es lo único que tiene valor.

-Señor, le aseguro que nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos.

-En el fondo ya lo sabía, lo supe desde el momento en que nos despedimos antes de que os marcharais. Tenéis mi bendición hijos.

Automáticamente volvieron a trasladarse a otro lugar y Renesmee apretó a Jacob contra ella al darse cuenta de donde estaban, ante ella se encontraba toda su familia mirándolos asombrados.

-Mamá- Dijo ella al ver a su madre sonriéndole- Mami, te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña.

-Hija- Dijo Edward mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara- Estás bien.

Tosa la familia fue reaccionando poco a poco, viendo a su pequeña princesa sana y salva la sonrisa volvió a sus rostros y una luz iluminó sus ojos.

-Mamá, papá, hemos venido a deciros algo- Renesmee cogió la mano de Jacob con fuerza- Vamos a casarnos.

-Lo sabemos cariño- Dijo Bella sonriendo- Estábamos hablando de eso cuando habéis aparecido.

-¿Como lo sabíais?- Renesmee miró a su padre preocupada.

-No lo, simplemente lo sabía.

-Hija, no temas por mi reacción, tú eres feliz y eso es lo único importante para mi.

-Os quiero.

De pronto volvieron a estar en la habitación donde se encontraban al principio, rodeada de los cuatro elfos que les sonreían.

Renesmee rebosaba felicidad por cada parte de su piel, no podía dejar de sonreír a cualquier cosa y Jacob también. A pesar de esa felicidad había algo que tenía intranquila a Renesmee, por ello, mientras Jacob entrenaba con Valandir y Elargan, ella se apartó con Luthiên para hablar.

-¿Qué te preocupa pequeña princesa?

-Es que... Creo que...- Suspiró hondo- ¿Es posible saber si se está esperando un bebé nada más concebirlo?

-Oh...- Ella miró a Renesmee- Verás, a ciencia cierta, nadie sabe si eso es posible, muy pocas son las mujeres que dicen haber sabido cuando han concebido, y de las que lo dicen, muy pocas son ciertas- Renesmee bajó la cabeza- ¿Crees que lo estás?

-Si, no sabría explicar porque, pero es así.

-Podemos comprobarlo.

-¿Como?- Preguntó Renesmee nerviosa- Si sucedió ayer, es imposible que sepamos si estoy embarazada.

-Ven conmigo.

Ambas subieron hasta una cabaña en la que Renesmee no había estado nunca en los días que llevaban allí. Por alguna razón le recordó un poco al despacho de su abuelo Carlisle, lleno de libros y papeles, pero en el centro había una especie de cama alargada.

-Tuliblu- Llamó Luthiên- Tienes visita.

Del interior de la cabaña salió una elfa muy hermosa, la más hermosa que Renesmee había visto, esta se acercó a ella y la cogió de la muñeca para tumbarla en la cama del centro de la cabaña.

-Se cual es tu preocupación pequeña- Dijo mientras subía su camisa- Pronto saldrás de dudas.

Luthiên se colocó junto a Renesmee para intentar quitarle el miedo que la estaba invadiendo. Renesmee tomó su mano y la apretó un poco mientras Tuliblu apretaba su vientre.

-Creo que no hay duda, pero por si acaso, vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba- Tuliblu entró al interior de la cabaña y sacó una copa llena de sangre y se la ofreció a Renesmee- Bébetela.

Renesmee cogió la copa y empezó a beber la sangre que en ella había, al principio le pareció sangre normal y corriente, pero antes de llegar a la mitad de la copa tuvo que apartarla a un lado y vomitar todo lo que había bebido.

-¿Qué sangre es esa? Sabe asquerosa.

-Es la misma sangre con la que te has estado alimentando desde que llegaste- Tuliblu sonrió- Ahora hagamos otra prueba- Esta vez sacó un trozo de pan con queso- Cómetelo.

Renesmee lo miró con asco, odiaba la comida humana, le parecía ceniza cuando se la metía en la boca. Se armó de valor y le dio un bocado al trozo de pan, en el momento en que el pan y el queso tocaron su lengua sintió como un sabor muy agradable inundaba su paladar, miró fijamente lo que le quedaba en la mano y se lo metió en la boca con ansias, tenía hambre.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo ella cuando tragó el último trozo que le quedaba- A mi nunca me ha gustado la comida humana y solo he podido tomar sangre. ¿Por qué ahora es al revés?

-Porque tu bebé no es un vampiro completo. No sabemos que va a ser tu hijo, y tu cuerpo se irá adaptando a sus necesidades. Él no bebe sangre así que tú tampoco.

-Entonces... ¿Estoy embarazada?

-Así es princesita, enhorabuena.

Renesmee salió de ahí cogida del brazo de Luthiên, esta la llevó a su cabaña y la dejó tumbada en la cama, después fue a decirle a Jacob que hablara con ella, que era importante.

Jacob subió corriendo, se asustó al ver a Renesmee tendida en la cama y corrió a su lado.

-Nessie, cariño, ¿te encuentras mal? ¿Aun no estás recuperada del todo?

-No es eso- Dijo sin girarse a mirarlo- Acércate.

Jacob obedeció y se acercó a donde estaba ella, le apartó el pelo que tenía sobre la cara y la encontró llorando, acarició su mejilla y besó sus cabellos.

-Mi amor, estoy aquí, estoy contigo- La levantó y la acunó entre sus brazos- Dime que te ocurre.

-Jake...- Lo miró a los ojos- Vamos a ser padres- Jacob se rió- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por la broma, ha sido muy buena, je, je, je- Renesmee lo miró fijamente seria- ¿Es una broma verdad?- Esta vez se le escuchaba nervioso- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás embarazada?- Renesmee asintió- ¡Eso es genial!- La abrazó- ¿Estás segura de eso?

-Totalmente, lo hemos comprobado.

Se pasaron hablando de ello hasta que Jacob se quedó dormido abrazándola. Renesmee cogió su colgante y lo aferró.

-Mamá- Dijo mentalmente- ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Dime mi niña.

-Mamá, tengo algo que contarte- Renesmee estaba nerviosa- Es importante.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo cariño? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy genial mamá, pero estoy un poco nerviosa por como os podáis tomar la noticia.

-Princesa- Dijo Bella dulcemente- Di lo que tengas que decir sin miedo.

-Pues... Dentro de unos meses vais a ser abuelos- Se hizo el silencio y a Renesmee estaba apunto de darle algo- Mamá, ¿estás ahí?

-Si, sigo aquí- Dijo tranquilamente- Estoy intentando calmar a tu padre que está dispuesto a ir a buscarte y matar a Jacob.

-¿Estaba escuchando? ¡Mamá!

-Lo siento tesoro, no sabía que ibas a decir algo así- Dijo Bella divertida- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con tu padre. Me alegro mucho por ti mi niña. Lo único que lamento es no poder estar ahí contigo para abrazarte y darte mi apoyo.

-Tranquila mamá, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.

Renesmee soltó el colgante y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de Jacob, automáticamente, su mano se colocó en su vientre y lo acarició, así se fue quedando dormida.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

-¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PERRO!!!

-Edward, cálmate, recuerda que le diste tu consentimiento.

-¡Pero no para que la dejara embarazada nada más llegar! ¡Le di mi consentimiento para casarse con ella!

-Edward, cálmate ya. Sabías lo que harían si les dabas tu consentimiento, no te pongas así ahora.

-¡Y tú estás tan tranquila!- La acusó Edward- ¡No puedo creerme que no te preocupe lo que le ocurra a nuestra hija!

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?- Bella le dio un guantazo- ¡No te atrevas a insinuarlo si quiera! ¡Adoro a mi hija!- Bella salió de la habitación y fue a los jardines.

Empezó a caminar por ellos, estaba muy nerviosa, notó como su vientre se endurecía y eso la preocupó. Sabía que este embarazo no era normal, para llevar solo cuatro meses de embarazo tenía el vientre muy abultado, Carlisle le dijo que este bebé crecía a un ritmo más rápido del normal, que eso no era peligroso, que a ellos les pasó lo mismo con Emmet.

De pronto notó un pinchazo muy agudo y en seguida reconoció el dolor de las contracciones que tuvo al nacer Renesmee, decidió sentarse un momento, necesitaba calmarse antes de volver al interior del palacio.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Edward corriendo hacia ella- ¡Lo siento! Soy un imbécil. No debí decir lo que dije- Bella no le miraba, estaba concentrada en aguantar el dolor- Bella, cariño, dime algo.

-¡Cállate!- Fue lo único que pudo decir- ¡Necesito concentrarme!

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y observó su posición, encorvada, sujetando su vientre y con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Entendió al instante lo que le estaba ocurriendo y esperó a que ella relajara su postura cuando pasó el dolor.

-Te llevaré al palacio- Bella se dejó llevar- Si esto lo he causado yo, lo siento.

Ella no respondió, otra ola de dolor la invadió. Edward la llevó rápidamente al palacio y la recostó en la cama, mandó llamar a sus padres y a Eleazar mientras él la ayudaba a cambiarse.

-Alteza, salid con vuestro padre- Pidió Eleazar.

-De eso nada, me quedo con ella.

-Edward, sal con tu padre- Ordenó Esme- Yo estaré a su lado.

Edward salió a regañadientes, su padre lo cogió y lo sacó al jardín rápidamente sin darle explicaciones.

-Papá, para un poco, quiero volver donde está Bella.

-Ahora no hijo. No lo aguantarás.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Edward se alarmó.

-Tú no estuviste cuando nació Emmet, estabas en la zona neutral, pero te aseguro que para mi fue insoportable estar ahí. El embarazo de Esme, al igual que ha pasado con el de Bella, fue muy rápido, y al contrario que contigo, fue muy doloroso para ella. Bella está pasando lo mismo, y me temo que desde aquí la oirás de todos modos.

-¿Oírla? ¿Oírla como?- Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, Edward supo al instante que era Bella.

-Gritar de dolor- Dijo Carlisle agarrándole para impedirle que saliera corriendo hacia allí- No vas a evitar que sienta dolor, intenta controlarte- Otro grito se escuchó.

-¡Déjame ir con ella!- Imploró Edward- ¡No puedo estar aquí sabiendo que ella sufre! ¡Quiero estar a su lado!

-¡Emmet!- Gritó Carlisle llamando a su hijo menor- ¡Ven, rápido!

Emmet apareció donde ellos y sujetó a su hermano que hacía lo indecible para soltarse e ir con Bella, los demás llegaron donde estaban ellos y escucharon los gritos de Bella, entre todos aguantaron a Edward, intentando soportar ellos el dolor que les transmitían los gritos de Bella.

Unas horas después los gritos cesaron y el cuerpo de Edward cayó a tierra de rodillas, estaba llorando de la frustración, Carlisle lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia su habitación, Esme estaba en la puerta esperándolos.

-Hijo- Lo abrazó con cariño al ver la cara de sufrimiento que traía- Siento que lo hayas oído.

-Puedo...- No le salía la voz.

-Ven dentro- Esme lo tomó de la mano y tiró cariñosamente de él mientras Carlisle seguía llevándole del brazo- Bella, cariño, Edward está aquí.

Bella giró su cara y miró a Edward, su cara reflejaba dolor pero también felicidad, Edward no estaba seguro de como actuar en ese momento. Bella le tendió la mano y él la tomó.

-Os dejaremos solos.

Esme y Carlisle salieron de la habitación dejándoles un poco de intimidad. Edward se sentó mirando a Bella.

-Mira cariño- Dijo Bella mostrando el pequeño bulto que tenía a su lado- Tenemos un hermoso príncipe.

-¿Es un niño?- Edward miró el pequeño niño que dormía junto a su madre- Es hermoso- Acarició la mejilla de Bella- Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto para darme un tesoro así.

-No lo sientas. Con gusto pasaría mil veces por algo así para darte todos los que quisieras.

Edward la besó delicadamente y tarareó su nana para que se durmiera, después cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo acarició.

-Garret, hijo mío, eres precioso.

_**--^^--^^--^^--**_

Renesmee tuvo que coger aliento para superar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, era el más intenso que había sentido nunca, pero mientras sentía ese dolor sintió también una ola de felicidad que la envolvía.

-No te asustes mi niña- Escuchó la voz de su madre en medio de todo ese dolor- Has de estar feliz, hoy tendrás un hermanito pequeño. No te preocupes por el dolor, se pasará.

No volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre mientras continuó el dolor, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no moverse, si despertaba a Jacob este se asustaría demasiado.

Después de unas horas, por fin volvió a escuchar a su madre, le decía que todo había acabado y que su hermano estaba bien.

Renesmee estuvo pensando, si ella había sentido todo ese dolor su madre lo habría sufrido más.

-Espero que cuando llegue el momento de alumbrarte- Dijo acariciando su vientre y hablándole en voz alta a su hijo- Espero que cuando llegue el momento tenga la misma fuerza que mi madre.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis uno nuevo, espero que os guste.**

**Alguien me había preguntado que porque Jacob no había curado a Renesmee si uno de sus poderes es el de curar, eso tiene fácil respuesta, el día que Jacob hiere a Renesmee, el no ha sido capaz de utilizar su poder, aun no sabe como usarlo, por eso no puede curarla él.**

**Bueno, no quiero comentar mucho, prefiero que me deis vuestras opiniones y me digáis que creeis que va a ocurrir.**

**Espero vuestros maravillosos reviews.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	11. 10º Un rayo de esperanza

**10º- Un rayo de esperanza**

Pasaban los meses, Jacob había conseguido dominar a la perfección sus dos dones y el manejo de las armas, Renesmee aprendió a pelear mientras su embarazo se lo permitió, pero al cumplir el sexto mes de embarazo Tuliblu consideró que no era conveniente que ella siguiera entrenando con armas. Pero por el contrario pudo perfeccionar sus dos dones, podía mover y desintegrar cosas con solo mirarlas y absorbía el poder de otros con solo tocarlos, pero solo cuando ella quería.

Jacob estaba siempre pendiente de las necesidades de Renesmee, cualquier cosa que ella necesitara Jacob se la conseguía. Ambos disfrutaban de los movimientos del bebé y sonreían cuando pegaba alguna patadita.

Renesmee hablaba con su madre con bastante frecuencia y eso hacía que tuviera más valor para seguir adelante sin dudarlo, a pesar de que su padre quisiera matar a Jacob, incluso después de haberse casado.

-¡Reunión urgente en casa de Ithiriën!- Gritó Elargan.

Fue Jacob solo a la reunión, dejó a Renesmee descansar en casa, al entrar en la casa de Ithiriën se sorprendió de ver allí absolutamente a todo el mundo.

-Tenemos problemas, Jacob- Dijo Valandir.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-Los arcanos se han repuesto antes de lo que pensaba y vienen hacia aquí. Debes llevarte a Renesmee, no tardará en dar a luz. Debemos protegerla de ellos hasta que traiga al niño al mundo. Después deberá volver a Volterra contigo y unir vuestros reinos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-Unas horas- Dijo Ithiriën con el temor reflejado en su voz- No hay tiempo, debéis marcharos ya. Nosotros haremos lo que podamos contra ellos. Tuliblu, Luthiên y Elargan irán con vosotros, los demás nos quedaremos a luchar.

Jacob salió corriendo hacia la casa donde estaba Renesmee recostada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?

-Luego te lo explico, ahora solo deja que te lleve cariño- Dijo él nervioso.

Elargan y Luthiên llevaban mantas y comida para el viaje y Tuliblu todas las sustancias y medicinas que podían hacerles falta.

Los cinco salieron rápidamente del poblado élfico debían apresurarse si no querían ser descubiertos. Renesmee se aferró fuerte al cuello de Jacob y dejó que la llevara sin ninguna queja. Estuvieron horas corriendo, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos de lo que era la batalla, pero por más que les pesara no podían volver hacia atrás. No pararon hasta que entraron en una jungla muy densa, allí encontraron una cueva muy bien camuflada, Elargan la conocía de alguna de sus expediciones de caza, sabía que era segura y podrían descansar por el momento.

Elargan hizo una pequeña cama con paja que había ahí, puso una manta sobre la paja y Jacob recostó ahí a Renesmee.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó ella preocupada y asustada.

-Nos han atacado- Dijo Luthiên- Teníamos que sacarte de ahí antes de que ellos llegaran.

-¿Quienes? ¿Los arcanos?

-Así es. Se han recuperado muy pronto del último enfrentamiento, antes de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Eso como es posible?- Preguntó Jacob preocupado- Creí que veíais el futuro.

-Nuestra forma de ver el futuro no es exacta, y es muy compleja. Nosotros leemos el futuro en el viento, es la única forma, sin luz del sol ni estrellas, el viento es lo único que nos ayuda. Pero el viento no siempre sopla en la misma dirección, dependiendo de hacia donde sopla el viento vemos o no vemos- Explicó Tuliblu- Esta vez el viento soplo con el futuro demasiado tarde para planear algo.

-¿Y los demás?- Renesmee estaba muy nerviosa- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? No podemos dejar que mueran mientras nosotros huimos.

-¡No podemos hacer nada!- Gritó Elargan- Ellos han elegido su destino, y nosotros hemos decidido que el nuestro es salvaros a ti y al bebé que esperas. Vosotros tres sois la única esperanza que tiene este mundo para recuperar la luz que tuvo hace siglos y traer la verdadera paz.

Renesmee empezó a hiperventilar del pánico que estaba sintiendo, tenía mucho por lo que sentir miedo, primero los arcanos, segundo el futuro del que le hablaba Elargan y tercero su hijo.

-Tiene que calmarse- Dijo Tuliblu enseguida- Si no lo hace se le adelantará el parto. Falta poco para que nazca pero ahora mismo no es un buen momento. Tenemos que iniciar el camino hacia Volterra evitando ser vistos por los arcanos, se que el bebé nacerá antes de llegar, pero mejor si es un poco más lejos de la batalla.

Jacob se tumbó con Renesmee y la abrazó mientras besaba su cabello y acariciaba su vientre, eso consiguió que ella se relajara y respirara normal.

-Renesmee- Dijo Luthiên- Debes hablar con tu madre y explicarle la situación, diles que no hagan nada que nos delate a nosotros o que de indicios de que nos hemos comunicado con ellos.

Renesmee obedeció y por medio del colgante le contó a su madre lo ocurrido.

-Estaremos esperándote preciosa, tengo ganas de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. Id con cuidado. Te quiero mi niña.

…**..................**

Pasaban los días y el camino se hacía más difícil, era complicado encontrar escondites que los arcanos no pudieran encontrar y Renesmee había empezado a sentir algún dolor. El momento se acercaba y necesitaban un lugar seguro donde Renesmee pudiera alumbrar a su hijo, un lugar donde los arcanos no pudieran encontrarla ni escucharla.

-Creo que he encontrado un sitio- Dijo Elargan acercándose a ellos- Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar.

Todos siguieron a Elargan hacia el lugar que había encontrado, Renesmee apretaba la camisa de Jacob cada vez que una contracción aparecía, estaba consiguiendo no gritar pero pronto no podría evitarlo.

Llegaron a una pequeña caseta medio derruida, estaba bien oculta entre las sombras y el bosque a su alrededor era tan espeso que apenas se podría escuchar algo si no sabías que estaba ahí.

Colocaron a Renesmee en la cama que había, Elargan y Luthiên fueron a las entradas a montar guardia mientras Jacob acariciaba a Renesmee.

-Nessie, tengo que revisarte- Dijo Tuliblu- Quiero que apoyes las piernas en el borde de la cama y las separes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- Dijo ella débilmente obedeciendo.

Tuliblu levantó la falda del vestido de Renesmee y se asombró de lo que vio.

-No quiero que aguantes el dolor, quiero que grites, se que te duele. Grita si te hace falta- Le dijo mientras palpaba el vientre- Me temo que está más avanzado de lo que creía, este bebé tiene prisa por salir.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhh....- Gritó Renesmee cuando volvió a sentir dolor.

-Eso es, la próxima vez quiero que empujes cuando sientas ese dolor- Renesmee asintió.

Jacob se puso tras Renesmee, apoyo la espalda de ella en su pecho, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y besó sus cabellos mientras le daba ánimos. Tuliblu se colocó entre las piernas de Renesmee y esperó.

Cuando Renesmee volvió a sentir dolor, empujó todo lo que pudo, no podía aguantar el dolor.

-Vamos cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien- Le decía Jacob.

-Renesmee, tienes que seguir haciéndolo, tal como va esto, no tardará mucho en salir.

Renesmee volvió a empujar varias veces más.

-Ya estoy viendo la cabeza- Dijo Tuliblu colocando las manos en la entrada de Renesmee para ayudar a salir a la criatura de su interior.

Renesmee siguió empujando hasta que Tuliblu tuvo al bebé en sus manos y ella dejó de sentir dolor. Tuliblu le puso a su pequeño tesoro en brazos y sonrió antes de volver a para curar a Renesmee.

-Espera- Dijo Jacob tumbando a Renesmee- Déjame a mi- Utilizando su poder curó en segundos por completo a Renesmee y volvió a su lado.

-Es una niña- Dijo Tuliblu- Enhorabuena.

Jacob miró a su preciosa hija en los brazos de su preciosa madre y sonrió.

-Hola Isabella- Dijo Jacob- Eres lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

-¿Isabella? ¿Como mi madre?- Preguntó Renesmee ilusionada.

-Así es, si no hubiera sido por ella puede que nosotros nunca nos hubieramos dicho lo que sentíamos, ella habló contigo y nos dejó a solas.

-Muchas gracias- A Renesmee se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de la emoción que sentía.

-¡Chicos!- Entró Luthiên sonriente- ¡Está saliendo el sol!

-¿Qué?- Dijo Renesmee levántandose de la cama con ayuda de Jacob- Eso es imposible.

-Míralo por ti misma.

Todos se juntaron en la entrada de la caseta con la pequeña Isabella, un rayo de sol cayó directo sobre ella como señal de que era la elegida.

-El sol ha aguardado mucho tiempo el nacimiento de la primera niña que combina dos razas. Ella es la elegida, el mundo volverá a tener luz, belleza y alegría.

Renesmee recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jacob sonriendo mientras miraba a su preciosa niña entre sus brazos bañada por el primer rayo de luz que aparecía en siglos de oscuridad.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Se que es cortito pero espero que os haya gustado, la cosa se empieza a poner interesante.**

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. 11º Las hermanas arcanas

**11º- Las hermanas arcanas**

Todos en Volterra miraron el cielo, la mayoría nunca había visto lo que era la luz, entre ellos se encontraban los miembros de la familia real, a excepción de Carlisle.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Alice- Nunca antes había visto nada parecido.

-Es el sol- Dijo Carlisle- No entiendo que es lo que ha ocurrido, así de repente a parecido...

-Ha sido Renesmee- Dijo Bella cogiéndose el colgante con una sonrisa- El sol ha salido en el mismo momento en que ha nacido su hija.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Carlisle la miraba atónito. Bella asintió- Renesmee y Jacob son los encargados de liberar este mundo de la oscuridad y su hija será la que deberá guiarnos a todos cuando esto ocurra.

Edward abrazó a Bella sonriente, por mucho que dijera que quería matar a Jacob, en ese momento se sentía el ser más dichoso del mundo, era feliz porque sabía que su hija estaba bien, con el hombre que amaba y con su nieta en los brazos.

…

* * *

En el palacio de los arcanos también se podía ver la luz del sol asomarse tímidamente entre las nubes.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó Aro, rey de los arcanos- ¡LA PRINCESA VAMPIRO HA TENIDO UN BÁSTAGO!

-Eso es imposible padre- Dijo Alec- Tú me aseguraste que cuando ella concibiera la criatura sería mía.

-¡Mira el cielo! ¡Hay sol! ¡Ella ha encontrado a su amor y en el momento en que su descendiente ha venido al mundo el sol se ha inclinado ante ellos!

-¿¡Estás diciendo que ella no es mía!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que pertenece a otro!?- Alec estaba enfurecido, su padre empezó a retroceder- ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

-Alec, cálmate...

-¡Me mentiste! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE SERÍA MÍA!- Alec miró a su padre y este empezó a sangrar por la nariz y los ojos- ¡Nadie sobrevive si me falla!- Aro soltó un grito desgarrador antes de caer al suelo sin un soplo de vida en su cuerpo- La princesa Renesmee será mía quiera ella o no. Mataré a su vástago y castigaré al ser que ha osado poseerla.

Todos aceptaron sin rechistar que su nuevo rey era Alec, tenían demasiado miedo para decirle nada.

-Jane, ven a mis aposentos- Ordenó él dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Jane lo siguió sin decir nada, con la miraba baja, temiendo por su vida si intentaba negarse. Entraron en la habitación y Alec cerró la puerta con llave para que ella no pudiera salir. La tomó de las muñecas y la llevó a la cama.

-Esta noche serás mía- Dijo él mirándola con deseo- Si la princesa es capaz de acostarse con otros yo también puedo. Pero si por alguna circunstancia tú llegaras a esperar un hijo mío te mataré, ese privilegio solo será de Renesmee.

Jane lo miró temerosa, ella no quería pertenecer a Alec, solo sentía miedo por él. Pero no pudo evitar que la hiciera suya de la manera más brutal que existía. Cuando Alec quedó saciado y la tiró de la habitación, Heidi tuvo que cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su propia habitación para poder curarla.

-Heidi, tengo miedo.

-Es normal, he escuchado lo que te ha dicho, te ayudaré a escapar- Jane la miró desconcertada- La familia real arcana tiene algo que no tienen el resto de razas, cuando se acuestan con una mujer su semilla siempre tiene fruto. No tengo duda de que estás embarazada.

Jane se desmayó cuando escuchó eso, el pánico que sentía hizo que su cuerpo no pudiera más. Después de terminar de curarla, Heidi salió a escondidas con ella entre sus brazos, corrió con ella hasta Volterra donde los guardias las apresaron y llevaron frente a la familia real.

-¡Deberíamos matarte!- Dijo Jasper al ver a Heidi- ¡Mataros a las dos!

-Por favor, escuchad lo que tengo que deciros- Imploró Heidi mirando a Bella y Edward especialmente- Aro, nuestro rey, ha muerto a manos de su propio hijo porque vuestra princesa ha tenido un heredero. Después de auto-proclamarse rey ha cogido a mi hermana y ha abusado de ella con violencia- Heidi abrazó a su hermana inconscientemente- Los reyes arcanos dejan embarazadas a las chicas con las que se acuestan en el mismo momento en que lo hacen, y Alec matará a mi hermana por esperar un hijo suyo, él solo quiere que sea vuestra princesa la que lo haga.

-¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

-Él piensa que está enamorado de ella, su padre le enseñó a creer eso, pero en realidad era por la leyenda- Dijo Heidi- Se dice la descendiente de la Dressers que nació humana antes de que nosotros fuéramos arcanos traería al mundo al nuevo gobernante de todas las razas.

-¿Pero como sabéis que es Renesmee?

-Al principio no era ella, la primera destinada fue la la princesa Bella, pero cuando se convirtió en vampiro y se casó con el príncipe Edward dejó de serlo. Para ser la elegida debe ser pura totalmente, al pasar por el proceso de la transformación la princesa Bella dejó de serlo.

-¿Qué seguridad tenemos de que esto no es una trampa?- Dijo Rosalie mirándola de forma asesina.

-No puedo deciros nada que os haga creer en mi palabra por completo, he venido a vosotros con la única intención de salvar a mi hermana. Me da igual que me matéis o no, si no lo hacéis vosotros lo hará Alec cuando me vea por traicionarle.

-Yo la creo- Dijo Esme acercándose a ellas- Quiero ayudarlas.

Esme tocó a Jane y una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente al hacerlo, Jane muriendo al traer al mundo a su hijo, Alec asesinando a Heidi, todos enfrentándose al ejército de Alec, Renesmee y Jacob encabezando la resistencia. Todos luchando por intentar salvar a los dos niños del poder devastador de Alec.

-Esme- Dijo Carlisle al ver su cara llena de lágrimas- ¿Qué ocurre?

-He visto lo que va a ocurrir...- Dijo ella al mirarles- No podemos abandonarlas, ellas dicen la verdad.

-Yo también las creo- Dijo Bella colocándose junto a Esme con su hijo en brazos- Solo hay que ver el estado en el que se encuentra la chica. Y si no creéis en lo que ha dicho que Eleazar la revise, será fácil ver si miente o no.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Edward colocándose junto a ellas- Antes de emitir ningún juicio comprobemos que es cierto. Siempre nos hemos considerado justos, demostrémoslo ahora que nos piden ayuda.

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo, así que llevaron a Jane con Eleazar mientras Heidi se quedaba bajo la custodia de Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

Edward con Garret entre sus brazos, Bella, Carlisle y Esme habían salido a los jardines a pasear, necesitaban sentir el aire para despejarse un poco, caminaban sin rumbo fijo, dando vueltas para distraerse cuando escucharon el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose. Los cuatro se giraron hacia el sonido y Bella echó a correr.

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó cuando llegó hasta ella- Mi niña...- La abrazó con cuidado.

-Mamá- Renesmee le devolvió el abrazo con una mano- Mira mamá, es tu nieta- Le mostró a la niña que tenía en el otro brazo.

Bella se quedó mirando a la niña, era absolutamente preciosa, pálida como ellos, de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, pero por su cuerpo corría sangre, latía un corazón, la niña era una mezcla entre los licántropos y los vampiros.

-Renesmee- Susurró Edward cuando llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban- Hija- Bella cogió a Garret y Edward aprisionó a Renesmee hasta que un llanto le hizo apartarse- Lo siento, no quería hacerle daño- Renesmee sonrió y le presentó a la niña- Jacob... Me alegro de verte. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hija.

-No debe agradecerme nada, ella es para mi todo mi mundo.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron encandilados con la niña, y entraron en la sala del trono donde estaban los demás. Al ver a Renesmee con la niña no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada Jacob se colocó frente a Renesmee y la niña.

-¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?- Gritó furioso- ¡Es uno de ellos!

Carlisle les explicó lo ocurrido, ninguno estaba convencido de lo que contaban.

-Yo puedo seros de ayuda- Dijo Tuliblu- Si la otra arcana está embarazada os lo podré decir enseguida.

-Pues entra en la habitación y compruébalo- Exigió Jacob.

Pocos minutos después volvió a aparecer Tuliblu confirmando lo que Heidi les había contado.

-Muy bien- Dijo Carlisle- Os quedaréis aquí por el bien de tu hermana y del bebé que espera, pero quiero que siempre estéis acompañadas, no podéis ir a ningún sitio sin que alguien esté con vosotras.

-Acepto la condición y os lo agradezco. Si me lo permitís, iré con mi hermana- Heidi entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Jane aun inconsciente.

La familia real de Volterra acomodó a Renesmee y a su preciosa hija Isabella en el palacio, Isabella y Garret compartieron habitación, Renesmee se alojó en su nueva habitación mientras esperaba el regreso de Jacob.

Elargan y Luthiên acompañaron a Jacob a ver a su padre, tenían que mantener una reunión y preparar la batalla que no tardaría en suceder, la batalla que decidiría quien gobernaría el mundo.

* * *

**¿Os esperábais este cambio tan espectacular?**

**Alec malvado hasta la médula por culpa de la obsesion de Aro de conseguir a Renesmee, Jane una arcana impotente y Heidi su hermana que intenta salvarla.**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Espero vuestros reviews diciendome que os parece.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	13. 12º Una gran pérdida

**12º- Un gran pérdida**

Jacob entró en el palacio corriendo, tenía que encontrar a su padre en medio de aquel caos. El castillo estaba medio destrozado, un silencio sepulcral inundaba todo y no había más que restos de los cadáveres que habían quedado.

Llegó al fin a la sala del trono donde habían tan solo dos criaturas llorando a otra. Jacob se acercó y pudo ver a Andreiitah y a Seth a lágrima viva sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Un grito de agonía salio de la garganta de Jacob haciendo que estos dos se giraran a mirarle.

-Jacob- Dijo Seth en un susurro- Has vuelto.

-Mi señor Jacob- Dijo Andreiitah- Por fin habéis regresado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Luthiên al llegar junto a Jacob.

-Los arcanos nos atacaron, no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, todo se nos vino encima. Solo hemos sobrevivido nosotros y los que hayan conseguido guarecerse en la zona neutral.

-Debía haber estado aquí, tendría que haber muerto yo y no mi padre- Unas enormes lágrimas caían del rostro de Jacob.

-Mi señor Jacob, no debéis pensar así. Vuestro padre estaba feliz de que vos lo fuerais- Andreiitah intentó animarle- Me inclino ante vos, Jacob, rey de los licántropos.

Minutos después, Luthiên salía corriendo de regreso a Volterra para informar de los acontecimientos, Jacob debía quedarse para reunir a todos los supervivientes antes de emprender con ellos la marcha hacia Volterra.

Luthiên llegó exhausta a las puertas del palacio, entró y pidió a uno de los soldados que la llevara frente al rey Carlisle, el soldado obedeció de inmediato. Entró en el despacho del rey corriendo y casi se desploma al entrar debido a la velocidad a la que había ido.

-¡Luthiên!- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella para ayudarla- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Los arcanos han destruido Damarck, al llegar solo hemos encontrado a dos supervivientes llorándole al cuerpo sin vida del rey. Jacob se ha quedado para buscar más supervivientes y luego regresará ha Volterra con ellos.

Carlisle se quedó más pálido de lo que estaba, miró fijamente a Luthiên y entonces reaccionó.

-Nahuel- Llamó Carlisle- Haz el favor de ir a buscar a mis hijos y traerlos.

-Claro alteza.

Nahuel desapareció y por la puerta y volvió minutos después con Edward, Emmet y Alice. Estos estaban muy serios, no era normal que su padre los llamara a los tres a solas, y al ver la cara que tenía su padre se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Emmet estaba ansioso.

-El rey de Damarck a muerto- Los tres se quedaron helados- Los arcanos les atacaron de manera bestial, han sobrevivido muy pocos, Jacob los está buscando.

-¿Tan fuerte ha sido el ataque?- Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Ha sido devastador- Continuó Luthiên- No entiendo como han podido provocar ese caos, no deberían tener tanto poder.

-Tal vez...- Alice miró a su padre- Puede que las dos arcanas que tenemos de invitadas sepan el porque.

Carlisle lo meditó unos minutos, ellas habían vivido siempre con el enemigo, debían saber a la perfección sus tácticas y su poder, así que junto a sus hijos fue a ver a Heidi y Jane mientras Nahuel llevaba a Luthiên a descansar.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Carlisle al entrar- ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana?

-Aun no ha despertado. ¿A que debo el honor de vuestra visita?- Preguntó muy cortésmente.

-Tu gente a atacado y arrasado Damarck, han sobrevivido muy pocos- Le explicó Carlisle.

-Eso es imposible- Heidi tenía los ojos como platos- Nunca hemos tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso.

-¡Mientes!- La acusó Emmet- ¡Estás mintiendo!

-¡No lo hago!- Ella se puso tensa- ¡Lo único que me importa es mi hermana! ¿Crees que si quisiera tenderos una trampa la traería en su estado? Os aseguro que no se como ha podido ocurrir eso. Nunca hemos sido tan poderosos como para conseguir eso, si hubiéramos podido lo habríamos hecho antes de que Alec subiera al trono.

-Eso tiene sentido- Concordó Edward con ella- Si de verdad hubieran tenido poder para ello lo hubieran utilizado desde el principio en lugar de los ataques a los que nos han sometido. Hubiera sido de forma rápida y sin pérdidas.

-Tienes razón- Carlisle también lo vio claro- Y eso solo hace que me sienta más confuso. Quizás hayan encontrado alguna fuente de poder que desconocían antes.

-No lo creo mi señor- Respondió Heidi de inmediato- Hace apenas dos días que estamos aquí y si hoy habéis encontrado Damarck devastado tuvieron que atacarlo ayer. En un día no pueden descubrir un nuevo poder, preparar el ejército y atacar a los licántropos. Alguien ha tenido que ayudarles.

-Pensaremos en ello, gracias por compartir esto con nosotros- Los cuatro hicieron una leve reverencia y se marcharon.

Volvieron a la sala del trono donde los estaban esperando Jasper, Bella, Rosalie y Esme, los cuatro tenían cara de preocupación, se habían enterado de todo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Alice al verlos.

-Elargan ha visto en el viento lo que ha ocurrido en Damarck- Bella estaba nerviosa- Renesmee está muy alterada y la pequeña también.

-De momento solo podemos esperar a que vuelva Jacob y nos diga que es lo que piensa hacer, ahora él es el rey de Damarck.

Jacob no volvió hasta tres días después y lo hizo con todos los supervivientes del reino, que no eran mas de treinta, todos fueron acogidos como hermanos en los terrenos de Volterra.

Jacob se reunió con Carlisle y los demás para trazar algún método de defensa, intentando que no ocurriera lo mismo que en Damarck. La única que estaba un poco al margen era Renesmee, ella se ocupaba de su hija y de su hermano.

Debido a todo lo que había pasado, Renesmee no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, como los niños estaban tranquilos decidió salir a por un libro para entretenerse. La pequeña Isabella se puso nerviosa al no ver a su madre, parecía saber lo que perturbaba a todo el mundo, estaba tumbada junto a su tío Garret, los tenían cerca para protegerlos mejor.

Renesmee, al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, se quedó petrificada de lo que veía, su pequeña hija había creado un campo magnético envolviéndola a ella y a Garret en una bola semitransparente como protección, estaba resguardándose del peligro.  
-¡Jacob! ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Jacob!.........- No hacía más que llamarles a gritos una y otra vez.  
-¿Que pasa cielo?- Entró Jacob nervioso por los gritos de su mujer, bastante tenia como para que pasara algo más.  
Tanto él como los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el campo que envolvía a los dos niños. Todos miraron a Renesmee pensando que estaba haciéndolo ella.  
-No soy yo, es Isabella, ella está creando ese campo de fuerza- Dijo muy nerviosa.  
-Es algo increíble, nunca había conocido este don, es un campo magnético, protege de cualquier mal a quien está dentro. Es realmente curioso- dijo Elargan- Acércate a ella princesa, quiero ver que hace.  
Cuando Renesmee se acercó, la pequeña con su cara diminuta y sus pequeños ojos medio abiertos le sonrió y el campo magnético dejó de existir. Renesmee la cogió entre sus brazos, y la pequeña Isabella al sentir los brazos de su amada madre cayó dormida.  
-Es espléndido, por lo que veo, la pequeña se detiene al ver a su madre, confía en ella, mientras que no exista confianza no quita el campo magnético. ¡Es perfecto! Es la hija del sol, parece que eso le ha otorgado poderes de protección desde recién nacida. Además es por instinto lo que quiere decir que cuando aprenda a controlarlo será una defensa muy poderosa.  
-No se que decir...- Carlisle estaba muy sorprendido- Nunca habíamos visto algo así en ninguna de las dos razas, no pensábamos que cosas como esta pudieran pasar, es muy pequeña y sin embargo está más segura que todos nosotros juntos.  
-Creo que todos deberíais pasar más tiempo con ella, si coge confianza en vosotros, en caso de que necesitemos llevarla a algún lugar, no habrá problemas con su escudo. Y Renesmee, intenta estar siempre junto a ella, es a ti a quien quieren los arcanos, si estás con ella no te harán daño- Dijo Elargan mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación- Ahora dejemos a los pequeños descansar, tenemos cosas que preparar.  
Todos bajaron al salón a discutir las posibles formas de defensa que podrían utilizar en caso de ser atacados de improvisto. Renesmee y Jacob se quedaron en la habitación, apenas podían parpadear.  
-Ahora me siento un poco más tranquilo, al menos se que nuestra pequeña no saldrá herida cuando esto acabe, y también puede protegete a ti- dijo Jacob.  
Renesmee apenas se movía, estaba impresionada, su marido tenia el don de curar, su hija el de proteger y ella el de quitar los dones, parecía que realmente su destino era el de traer la luz al mundo.

* * *

Alec estaba sentado en el salón del trono, tenía la mirada seria y a su alrededor había unos cuantos cadáveres de arcanos que no habían podido desalojar la sala cuando se había enfadado.

Temeroso, entró Demetri en la sala acercándose al lugar donde estaba su rey.

-¿Habéis localizado a Heidi y a Jane?

-Así es alteza- Demetri estaba muy nervioso- Heidi se llevó a Jane con los vampiros, ahora están bajo su amparo.

-Bien, buen trabajo- Alec miró seriamente a Demetri y este temió que lo matara igual que a los demás- Tengo otro trabajo para ti- Trae ante mi a los arcángeles del infierno y a Hnos, la jefa de las valquirias. Tenemos cosas que hablar.

* * *

**LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, he tenido muchas cosas, con todo lo de la boda, no he podido dedicarme a muchas historias a la vez, pero ahora parece que la cosa se ha calmado un poquito y que tengo más tiempo así que espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y creo que nadie se esperaba lo que ha ocurrido.**

**Dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	14. 13º El plan de Alec

**13º- El plan de Alec**

Demetri tardó varios días en el recado de Alec. Mientras, en el palacio las cosas no iban del todo bien, la pequeña Isabella cada dos por tres ponía su campo a su energía, no dejando a ninguno de los familiares a excepción de su madre. Renesmee seguía intentando que la pequeña Isabella confiara a los demás, lo intentaba hasta con Jane y Heidi, por si en algún momento uno de sus hermanos y ella misma estaban ocupados en la batalla, ellas la cogieran y pudieran huir pero no conseguía nada.

**.........**

-Mi señor- Dijo Demetri cuando se presentó ante Alec- Están aquí los arcángeles y la señorita Hnos. ¿Con cual desear hablar antes?-Demetri temblaba de miedo.  
-Que pase primero Hnos. Después hablaré con los arcángeles.  
Hnos entró en la sala, era una preciosa y joven mujer, de pelo rubio ondulado y fuego en los ojos, era en pocas palabras perfecta.  
-Rey Alec, ¿que puedo hacer por vos?- Hizo una reverencia.  
-Hnos, eres más preciosa de lo que me imaginaban, por lo que se ve no me han contado todo sobre ti- Dijo Alec.  
-Gracias, pero no creo que ese sea el motivo por el que me habéis llamado- Dijo algo apresurada.  
-Por supuesto que no. Estás aquí porque me han dicho que vosotras, las Valquirias, podéis hacer que un hombre muera en una guerra sin esfuerzo- Dijo Alec sonriéndole.  
-Mi señor, te explicaré todo sobre nosotras- Hnos se acercó a Alec- Las Valquirias somos mujeres sobrenaturales que teníamos varias misiones: vivíamos con Odín en el palacio dorado de Valhalla, donde servíamos cerveza a las sombras de los guerreros muertos; también entrabamos en la batalla sobre nuestros caballos, con armaduras y con lanzas, y asignábamos la victoria y la derrota a nuestro libre albedrío. Valquiria significa literalmente "la que elige a los caídos". Dos Valquirias, Tres Parcas que conforman las vidas de los hombres- Hnos miró a Alec con furia y dolor en la mirada-¡Pero todo eso acabó! Todo terminó cuando lo vampiros y licántropos decidieron hacer un pacto en la zona neutral. Después de eso, Odín nos encerró, por Carlisle Cullen y de Eprhaim Black, con el pacto no hay guerras y sin guerras no hay caídos. Hemos permanecido cientos de años encerradas hasta que vos, mi señor Alec, mandó a un lacayo a por nosotras. ¡Odiamos a los vampiros y a los licántropos!- Terminó sin apenas respirar.  
-Perfecto Hnos, es con Carlisle Cullen, el rey de los vampiros. y Jacob, descendiente de Eprhaim Black, rey de los licántropos, con los que quiero luchar, su tratado ahora es mayor, son aliados, y quiero quedarme su princesa Renesmee, ella debe ser mía, ¿lo entiendes?- dijo Alec- Si me ayudas tendrás todos los caídos que quieras, solo quiero que Renesmee continúe con vida, es la única que me interesa.  
A Hnos se le iluminaron los ojos, y el color rojo que había en ellos parecía chispear como el fuego.  
-Si, lo entiendo- Hnos se colocó frente a Alec y le dio un beso en los labios, demasiado ardiente para el gusto de Alec.  
-No te confundas Valquiria, tú y tus hermanas habéis sido liberadas para ayudarme a conseguir a Renesmee, no quiero nada más con ninguna de vosotras. Si vuelves a hacer eso te mato- Dijo Alec apartándola- Demetri, lleva a Hnos y a sus hermanas a sus aposentos, acomódalas lo mejor que puedas y haz pasar al lider de los arcángeles.

Demetri obedeció sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera contestó a las preguntas de Hnos sobre Alec y el motivo por el que quería a la princesa vampiro. Prefirió la furia de las Valquirias al enfado de su rey. Después fue a buscar a los arcángeles y acompañó al lider ante Alec.  
-¿Que puedo hacer por vos Alec, rey de los arcanos?- Hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Azrael, soy el ángel de la muerte. Me intriga mucho saber el motivo por el que nos ha hecho venir sabiendo que preferimos la noche, la niebla y el silencio para hacer nuestro mal, y sabiendo también lo que les ocurre a quienes intenta impedirlo.  
-No pretendo impedir que hagáis mal, al contrario, me gustaría que me ayudarais a hacerle mal a alguien. Ha nacido la hija del sol, ha sido creada de la mezcla de dos razas, vampiros y licántropos, ella ha dado la luz a este mundo después de tantos siglos de oscuridad, tengo algo que proponerte, uníos a mi y a mi gente contra los vampiros y hombres lobos y destruyamos la luz- El arcángel sonrió ampliamente- Para ello debemos matar a la pequeña criatura, y de paso al resto de su raza, así evitaremos que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?- Dijo Alec con una sonrisa malvada.  
-Si, mi señor, os ayudaremos a que desaparezca el día, pero después de ello nosotros volveremos a nuestro asuntos, no nos gusta el trato con los demás.  
-De acuerdo, ¿cuando puedo contar con vosotros?- Alec estaba muy ansioso.  
-Estamos todos aquí, nos esparciremos por al rededor de vuestro castillo y vigilaremos que no haya ningún traidor cerca- Dijo el arcángel- Estaremos preparados para la batalla en unos días.  
-Excelente, cuando lo tenga todo dispuesto os haré llamar a ti y a la princesa Hnos- Dijo Alec haciendo el ademán de que se fuera.

Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes y Alec disfrutaba de tener a tantos enemigos de los vampiros y hombres lobos a su lado, sentía que las cosas iban a empezar a ir bien muy pronto.

...........

Renesmee se sentía frustrada por no poder enfrentarse ella misma con Alec, debía cuidarse y también cuidar de Isabella, era tan pequeña y, sin embargo, se defendía tan bien que a ella mismo le daba miedo su propia hija, si tan pequeña era capaz de emplear su poder de esa forma, el solo pensar cuales serían sus poderes cuando fuera mayor hacía que se estremeciera. Estaba en la habitación intentando que Isabella controlase su poder cuando sintió un golpe que no prevenía de ella sino de su madre, sentia un dolor fuerte en el pecho, agarró su medallón y llamó a su madre a voces con la mente.  
-¡Mama, mama! ¿Donde estas? ¿Que te pasa?- Pero su madre no le contestaba, de pronto cayó desplomada.  
La pequeña Isabella, que estaba al lado de su madre en su cuna, sintió el dolor de su madre e hizo el campo de fuerza alrededor de las dos, sentía que algo pasaba.

Jacob entró a ver como estaban las dos y al ver a Renesmee en el suelo corrió hacia ella, pero el campo de la niña no le dejaba llegar hasta ella, por más que intentaba que Isabella soltara a su madre y no la protegiera, ella no la dejaba, nadie sabía la razón pero Isabella no se fiaba de su padre. Renesmee despertó ante la mirada desesperada de Jacob.  
-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?... Mi madre ¿Donde esta?- Se alteró al recordar el dolor.  
-Tu madre hace diez minutos estaba en sus aposentos. Y tú estabas inconsciente en el suelo, he intentado ir a por ti pero Isabella no me deja cogerte- Dijo Jacob con dolor en su voz.  
-Mi amor, ya estoy bien, ya no debes ayudarme mas- Dijo con voz suave y la niña quitó automáticamente la protección. Renesmee abrazó a Jacob- Quédate con ella, voy a ver a mi madre.  
Renesmee no le dio tiempo a Jacob a rebatir, fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de su madre y al entrar la encontró tirada en el suelo con una flecha incrustada en su pecho, la flecha era extraña, nunca había visto una parecida.

-¡AYUDA!- Empezó a gritar mientras se arrodillaba junto a su madre- ¡QUE VENGA ALGUIEN!- Renesmee vio que su madre tenía un papel en sus manos, lo cogió y lo leyó:

" Ya sabéis quien soy. Soy Alec, el rey de los arcanos. Si no me dais a Renesmee en tres días atacaremos y acabaremos con todos lo que estén dentro del castillo y se oponga a nosotros. Tenemos una alianza con lo arcángeles del infierno y las valquirias, con que yo si fuera vosotros no me los pensaría demasiado.  
Si entres días no la tenemos en nuestro poder os mataremos a todos"

Miró a su madre con dolor, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?- Gritó Rosalie entrando en la habitación- He escuchado tus gritos y.... ¡BELLA!- Corrió hasta donde estaban ellas- ¡CARLISLE! ¡EDWARD!

Renesmee sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, todo esto estaba ocurriendo por su culpa.

* * *

**No se si os esperabais algo asi en este capítulo, creo que la parte de las Valquirias y los Arcángeles del infierno es interesante, iré explicando más cosas de ellos a lo largo de la historia.**

**¿Qué os parece la pequeña Isabella? ¿Por que creeis que no confia en nadie excepto su madre? ¿Porque no confia en su propio padre?**

**¿Que le ocurre a la flecha que a atravesado a Bella? ¿Como ha podido atravesarla la flecha?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y si se os ocurre algo o si os gustaría que pasara algo decirlo, por favor, estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Creo que este capítulo lo he subido deprisa, aunque es algo corto. Intentaré tener otro mañana y sino el martes seguro.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	15. 14º Esperando la guerra

14º- Esperando la guerra

Edward y Carlisle entraron corriendo en la habitación, mientras Edward colocaba a Bella en la cama con cuidado para no mover la flecha Carlisle examinaba la nota que Renesmee tenía en sus manos.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó Carlisle sobresaltando a Rosalie, a Renesmee y a Edward.  
-¿Qué ocurre papá? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?  
-Todo, absolutamente todo va mal- Carlisle se acercó a Bella- Voy a sacarle la flecha, Rosalie sujétale los hombros, Edward tú la cintura, Renesmee, busca algo con lo que taparle la herida.  
Todos obedecieron al instante, una vez que cada uno estuvo preparado Carlisle tiró con fuerza de la flecha mientras Edward y Rosalie hacian fuerza en el cuerpo de Bella para que no se moviera, la flecha salió por completo del pecho de Bella, Renesmee colocó una gasa sobre la herida y apretó evitando que saliera sangre.  
-Edward, ¿sabes que flecha es esa?- Preguntó Carlisle seriamente, Edward negó- Esa flecha pertenece a las Valquirias, es una flecha para marcar su próximo objetivo.  
Edward quedó en silencio, al igual que Rosalie, ambos sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero no Renesmee.  
-¿Objetivo? ¿Objetivo para que?  
-Las Valquirias son las encargadas de llevarse a los caídos en las guerras, ellas eligen quien vive y quien muere y siempre hieren al que han elegido para morir con estas flechas como advertencia de su participación- Explicó Carlisle- Estas flechas tienen un veneno que afecta a cualquier raza, sin excepción. El veneno hace que poco a poco vayas debilitándote hasta quedar inofensivo.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que mamá será la primera?- Renesmee miró a su padre que estaba igual de consternado que ella- No lo entiendo, ¿por que hacen esto? Nunca había oído hablar de ellas...  
-No habías oído hablar de ellas porque han estado encerradas los últimos siglos, cuando Eprhaim y yo hicimos el pacto la guerra terminó y con ello la necesidad de las Valquirias, por ello Odín las encerró.  
-Alec ha sabido donde buscar sus aliados- Dijo Edward con pesar.  
-No solo tienen a las Valquirias, también están los Arcángeles del infierno, de ellos no tengo tanta información, iré a buscar ahora mismo cosas sobre ellos.  
-Yo iré a buscar a Jacob- Dijo Rosalie- Su poder al menos hará que Bella deje de sangrar- Ambos salieron dejando a padre e hija con Bella, aun inconsciente.  
Renesmee miró a su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses- Dijo Edward abrazándola- Nada de esto es culpa tuya.  
-Claro que si papá, ellos me buscan a mi. Mamá está en esta situación por mi culpa.  
-Deja de decir tonterías- Apretó el abrazo- Tu madre está en esta situación porque no todo el mundo es bueno. Cariño, no te atormentes con esto, no es culpa tuya.  
Jacob irrumpió en la habitación, se acercó a la cama y retiró la mano de Renesmee de la herida de Bella, colocó sus manos sobre ella y una luz brillante hizo que la herida fuera cerrándose poco a poco.  
-Tardará unas horas en despertar, ha sido una herida muy profunda.  
-Gracias Jacob, me quedaré con ella- Miró a Renesmee- Llévala a vuestra habitación y habla con ella, le hace falta desahogarse.  
Jacob se marchó con Renesmee y escuchó pacientemente todo lo que ella le decía, todo lo que sentía, cuando lo hubo soltado todo Jacob la llevó junto a Isabella y le hizo entender que ella no tenía la culpa, que si fuera su hija la que estuviera en esa situación, ella tampoco sería culpable. Renesmee no pudo hacer más que asentir a lo que Jacob le decía, pero seguía pensando que todo era por su culpa.  
Bella despertó unas horas después, tal y como había dicho Jacob, Edward le explicó la situación, y al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella se lo tomó de maravilla, estaba tranquila y serena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de que habían dicho que atacarían tres días después, y los arcanos no atacaban, Bella empezó a notar los efectos del veneno, un dolor punzante en el lugar de la herida la invadió de repente, Renesmee también lo sentía y se preocupara por su madre.  
Edward se desesperaba por no saber que era lo que tramaban los arcanos, algo pasaba, era extraño que no hubieran atacado ya, Emmet concordaba con él, ambos discutían con su padre sobre lo que podía estar pasando.  
-Perdonen por meterme en la conversación- Dijo Elargan- Pero Edward tiene razón, quizás las valquirias y los arcángeles le han dicho a Alec que no atacara aun por algo en concreto. ¿No creen?  
-Si se que tenéis razón pero no quiero poner a nadie en peligro.  
-Mi señor Carlisle- Luthiên se acercó a ellos- Yo iré hasta ellos, yo me infiltraré. Mi poder hará que no me detecten. Os suplico que me permitáis ir.  
-Solo si permites que tanto vampiros como licántropos te acompañen hasta la frontera.  
-Por supuesto, os lo agradezco.  
Todo estaba preparado en palacio, esa noche Luthiên y los vampiros mas rápidos y los lobos mas fuerte salieron hacia el reino de los arcanos.

…………………….

Mientras en el reino de los arcanos Alec estaba furioso, no entendía porque no podían atacar ya a esos miserables como les llamaba él.  
-Hnos ¿Qué esperamos para atacar? Ya te dije lo que quería desde el principio- dijo Alec realmente irritado.  
-Mi señor, ya te expliqué que era mejor que esperáramos al ataque, que se confiaran y así cuando atacáramos podríamos acabar con todos en un momento- Le respondió Hnos acercándose a Alec mientras se le insinuaba.  
Alec la aparto de un manotazo, Hnos cayo de bruces al suelo y lo miró sorprendida.  
-¡Ya Hnos! No te lo vuelvo a repetir, mi amor es para Renesmee. ¡¡¡FUERA!!!


	16. 15º El plan del enemigo

**15º- El plan del enemigo**

Luthiên, los vampiros mas rápidos y los lobos mas fuertes salieron hacia el reino de los arcanos. Llevaban tres días de camino y Luthiên se encontraba cansada, no sabia la razón, nunca antes le había ocurrido, quizás era la velocidad de los acompañantes la que le hacía sentirse tan cansada pero aun así ella no debería sentirse así, si su cuerpo estaba indefenso no podría hacer que su poder funcionara.

Tuvieron que parar a descansar para que ella durmiera algo, se encontraba débil pero a pesar de ello era la mejor para hacer lo que habían planeado. Cuando se levanto Luthiên, siguieron el camino rápidamente, debían llegar lo antes posible y avisar de cualquier cosa en Volterra.  
Ya estaban cerca, solo faltaba traspasar un pequeño dique de piedra para llegar a la fortaleza de los arcanos. Se asomaron con cuidado y vieron que el castillo esta rodeado de soldados jóvenes, lo que supusieron que eran los arcángeles del infierno.  
-He decidido ir yo sola, no quiero que os mováis, solo me acompañará uno de los lobos, si lo sujeto de alguna parte del cuerpo podre hacer que desaparezca conmigo, lo demás deberéis estar en alerta por si nos pasa algo, en ese caso deberéis correr a Volterra y avisar de lo que haya ocurrido- Dijo Luthiên cogiendo a Sam de la mano, él sería el licántropo que la acompañaría. Ella se volvió invisible y Sam con ella, ambos se encaminaron al interior del palacio.  
Una vez dentro, vieron mucho movimiento, se notaba que estaban preparando el ataque, estaban liados con las armas, los escudos y los entrenamientos.

Luthiên se centró en buscar a Alec,estuvieron caminando por el palacio hasta que llegaron a unos aposentos enormes, entraron silenciosamente y encontraron a Alec durmiendo desnudo. Buscaron en silencio algo que les diera alguna pista de cuando pensaban atacar, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, sin embargo, la sorpresa se la encontraron cuando entró Hnos en busca de Alec, llevaba un pequeño camisón que le tapaba lo justo, se puso enfrente de la cabecera de la cama y se quito el camisón. Hnos se subió encima de la cama y empezó a subirse por las piernas de Alec, hasta llegar a su hermoso torso, se monto encima de sus intimas parte y a refregarse en él.

-Renesmee...- Salió suavemente de los labios de Alec- Sigue, hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba... Hnos se enfado subió su brazo derecho hacia arriba y de la misma furia le araño en el torso, al sentir el dolor Alec despertó y la vio sobre él mirándole con furia y deseo a la vez.  
-Hnos estoy cansado de ti y de tu estúpida idea de esperar, si sigues con vida a pesar de todas tus impertinencias y todos estos intentos de seducirme es porque me haces falta para la guerra. Reúne a todas las valquirias y arcángeles, y a mis hombres también, marcharemos a la batalla mañana al medio día, y lo quiero ¡YA!- dijo Alec agarrándole el brazo a Hnos y hablándole con desprecio.  
Hnos se fue corriendo, Alec se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Luthiên y Sam le siguieron para ver donde se dirigía, entraron en la sala del trono y allí estaban todos, las valquirias, cada cual más hermosa, los arcángeles cada uno más temido que el otro y los arcanos los peores enemigos.  
Sam solo podía pensar que si los pillaban no tendrían escapatoria, no podrían llegar a la salida para contar lo visto, los acompañantes de Luthiên que estaban esperando fuera sabían todo lo que pasaba por Sam que se comunicaba con ellos desde la mente.  
-Esta decidido, mañana al medio día atacaremos, iremos directos hacia palacio, podéis hacer lo que queráis con todos los que encontréis a excepción de Renesmee y debéis aseguraros de que muera la hija del sol, para que el futuro hijo mio con Renesmee sea el único futuro- Alec no mencionó que si él y Renesmee se unían y tenían un hijo, este sería otro hijo del sol, si los arcángeles se enteraban podía suponer el fin de él y los arcanos- Con que quiero que lo preparéis todo. ¿Queda claro?- Dijo Alec.  
-¡Si!- Gritaron los arcanos y se pusieron con ello.  
-Si- Dijeron los arcángeles y volvieron a sus puesto hasta que salieran hacia Volterra.  
-No- Dijo Hnos.  
-¿Como que no? ¿Quien te crees que eres para llevarme la contraria? ¡Contesta!- Dijo Alec mirándola con furia.  
-Tardaremos unos tres días en llegar, y no creo que todos tus hombres estén en pleno rendimiento- Dejo caer Hnos.  
-Ese no es tu problema, si no quieres participar en la guerra dilo y atente a las consecuencias.  
-De acuerdo, te seguiremos- Dijo Hnos con un hilo de voz dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida por el resto de Valquirias.  
Luthiên salio corriendo con Sam directos a donde los esperaban los demás. Tenían la información que necesitaban, cuando se encontraron decidieron que Sam, al ser el más rápido de todos ellos y ser el que había presenciado todo, fuera directo al palacio a avisar a los demás.  
Tardo un día como mucho en llegar y fue directo a la alcoba de Carlisle, llamo a la puerta.  
-¿Quien es?  
-Soy Sam majestad- Respondió él.  
-Pasa.  
-Rey Carlisle debéis preparar a todo el reino, los arcanos, seguidos de los arcángeles del infierno y de las valquirias vienen directos hacia aquí, no tardarán más de dos días en llegar.......

* * *

Todo el ejército estaba movilizado, estaban marchando hacia Volterra para enfrentarse a los vampiros ya los licántropos en la batalla que decidiría que reinaba en el mundo, la luz o la sombra. Alec encabezaba la marcha junto a los arcángeles, detrás iba todo el ejército arcano y en la cola estaban las valquirias.

Hermanas, Alec nos quiere utilizar como a perros para después tirarnos y encerrarnos de nuevo, yo no estoy dispuesta a permitir que vuelvan a encerrarme otros cinco siglos, así que esta será nuestra última batalla, nos enfrentaremos a Alec por la ofensa que acaba de hacernos.

-Hermana, ¿y que ocurre con Carlisle? ¿No íbamos a hacer esto para vengarnos de él?- Preguntó Niflheim, la segunda Valquiria al mando.

-Tranquila hermana, se como podemos hacerles daño a los dos a la vez, tenemos el Draupnir, si conseguimos que la princesita Renesmee se lo ponga ella será uno de los nuestros.

-¿Y como conseguiremos que se lo ponga hermanas?- Preguntó Thrud, no muy convencida del plan.

-Fácil, haremos un cambio, la vida de su madre por la de ella. Si nosotras le quitamos el veneno a su madre y le prometemos que no morirá ella hará lo que le pidamos.

Las valquirias sonrieron y continuaron la marcha junto al resto del ejército, pero cuando estuvieron cerca de las fronteras se alejaron y fueron por otro camino, debían encontrar a Renesmee y hablar con ella a solas.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado, es que he estado sin el portatil, se me había estropeado el cable, pero a cambio os he subido dos capitulos.**

**Espero que os guste como va la historia ^^**

**Dejad comentarios, me animan a seguir.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	17. 16º Encontrando una solución

**16º- Encontrando una solución**

En palacio todos se estaban preparando, esperaban con impaciencia a que llegaran Luthiên con los demás. El ejército se estaba preparando, Jacob organizaba y armaba a sus hombres mientras que Carlisle organizaba entrenamientos para los suyos.

Las mujeres estaban todas pendientes de Jane, al igual que le había pasado a Bella con Garret, Jane no estaba teniendo un embarazo de nueve meses, los arcanos se desarrollaban más rápido que las demás criaturas, en tan solo un mes y medio Jane estaba preparada para dar a luz.

Todos andaban nerviosos, sobre todo Bella, Renesmee y Heidi. Bella y Renesmee temían que Jane se pusiera de parto en mitad de la batalla, eso haría que tuvieran que dividir su atención para ayudarla, y Heidi solo pensaba en lo que le esperaba a su hermana si los arcanos las descubrían y encima con un bebé.

-Disculpad majestad- se dirigió Heidi a Carlisle- Se que estáis ocupado pero temo por mi hermana y por la de mi sobrino, apenas queda un día para que llegue el enemigo y en su estado ella no puede combatir.  
-Lo he pensado, he estado dándole vueltas todo el día, debemos procurar que se le adelante el parto a Jane para poder llevarla a un refugio, hablaré con Eleazar y Tuliblu para que estén apunto lo antes posible- Carlisle la cogió de los brazos para intentar calmara, pero Heidi rompió a llorar- Cálmate o tendré que encerrarte en una habitación hasta que todo acabe, hazlo por tu hermana.  
Mientras en los aposentos de Renesmee, Bella estaba junto a su nieta Isabella y su hijo, Garret estaba dormidito, como si no ocurriera nada alrededor, pero Isabella lloraba sin consolación, parecía saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía que sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, como si viera lo que iba a ocurrir.

Renesmee entró tensa en la habitación y cogió a Isabella entre sus brazos, la niña dejó de llorar pero seguía estando inquieta.  
-Mamá, el abuelo ha decidido provocarle el parto a Jane, es lo mejor para poder llevarla a un lugar seguro y que no corran peligro ni ella ni su hijo.

-¿Estáis seguros?- Bella la miró y Renesmee se asustó al ver la cara de su madre, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y si no fuera porque Renesmee sabía que era imposible, hubiera jurado que tenía la cara más chupada que hacía solo unas horas.  
-El abuelo cree que es lo mejor- dijo Renesmee para tranquilizarla, la abrazó- Tranquila mamá, todo saldrá bien.  
Renesmee dejó a la niña en la cuna de nuevo y salio de la habitación, fue al jardín a pasear, tenía que haber alguna forma de ayudarles sin ponerlos en peligro. Después de pensar y pensar se dio cuenta que la solución era ella. Si ella se entregaba los arcanos no atacarían a su familia ni al resto del reino, también cabía la posibilidad de que aunque Alec la tuviera no se conformara y atacara. Además estaban los arcángeles y las valquirias. Pero debía intentarlo, debía ayudar a sus seres queridos.  
Renesmee tuvo claro lo que debía hacer, fue a la habitación de su madre y dejó un papel en el que ponía:

"Querida mamá,  
he decidido entregarme a Alec y su ejército, si con eso consigo que no os ataquen habrá valido la pena, ellos me quieren a mi.

Jacob, se que esto te hará daño pero es lo único que puedo hacer para protegeros a ti y a la niña, os quiero más que a mi vida.

Se que no me perdonaréis que haga esto, y no pido vuestro perdón, me conformo con que esteis a salvo y viváis lo que yo no podré vivir a partir de ahora.

Papá, gracias por enseñarme a luchar por lo que amo, sin tu ejemplo nunca habría podido tomar esta decisión.

Abuelos, sois mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre tan buenos y amables con todos, incluso con los que menos lo merecen.

Tíos, os quiero con locura, lo sabéis, así que no olvidéis que esto lo hago por todos vosotros.

Se que no es justo que os pida esto pero recordarle a mi niña lo mucho que la quiero, nunca dejare de quererla, y su recuerdo será lo que me hará seguir adelante cuando Alec me tenga en su poder.

Solo me queda pediros que seáis fuertes, se que el dolor que os causaré al hacer esto es grande y que merezco vuestro odio, pero no me importa, mi corazón me pide que haga esto.  
Os quiere Renesmee."

Dejó la carta en el escritorio de su madre, allí no tardaría mucho en verla, subió con cuidado a la habitación donde estaban ellas para darle un beso a su pequeña antes de irse.  
-Mama estaré en el jardín- Dijo Renesmee antes de abrazar a su madre- Os quiero.  
-Ya se que nos quieres mi vida- Le devolvió el abrazo- Ve y despéjate un poco, te llamaré cuando Jane de a luz y no te preocupes por Isabella, esta bien conmigo, parece que empieza a tomarme confianza.

Bella intentó levantarse para ver a la niña que por fin se había quedado dormida pero sintió un pinchazo en el lugar donde había atravesado su pecho la flecha, se le puso la cara pálida.  
-¿Estas bien mama?  
-Si, no te preocupes- Le dijo Bella.

Renesmee beso a su madre, a su pequeña y a su hermano y se fue de la habitación. En el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de si sus ojos se desbordaron en un mar de lágrimas doradas , era tanto el dolor que sentia al tener que dejarlos, pero no había otro remedio, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Las valquirias se habían alejado mucho del grupo de Alec, iban por un camino que ellos no conocían, un camino que las llevaba directas hacia el jardín del palacio.  
-Hermanas deteneos- Dijo Niflheims- Mirad quien viene hacia nosotras. Parece que nuestra joven princesa viene a nuestro encuentro.

* * *

**Espero que os guste, se que es un poco corto, pero esque estoy teniendo mucho trabajo, mañana subiré otro para compensar lo corto que es este, de verdad.**

**¿Os gusta lo de las valquirias? Aun faltan los arcángeles, apenas an echo nada de momento.**

**¿Qué creeis que va a ocurrir?**

**Va, intentar decir algo, es por saber si es predecible o no.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	18. 17º Las valquirias y Peter

**17º- Las valquirias y Peter**

Renesmee había conseguidosalir de palacio sin ser vista, aunque en el fondo de su corazón quería que la descubrieran, quería que Jacob corriera tras ella para impedirle hacer lo que pensaba. Pero Jacob confiaba en ella al igual que toda su familia, y todos estaban seguros de que no se movería de palacio.

Por el camino no hacía más que pensar en su pequeña y en su marido, los quería con locura, todo lo hacía por ellos. "Hija, espero que algún día llegues a entender porque estoy haciendo esto", pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

A pesar de que el sol la tenía medio cegada por la falta de costumbre a ese tipo de luz, Renesmee pudo distinguir unas sombras frente a ella, sabía que no eran Alec y sus hombres, estos iban por el camino principal, Elargan lo había visto. Siguió caminando hasta que tuvo total visión de quienes eran aquellas sombreas, las valquirias estaban rodeándola por completo, no tenía forma de escapar de ellas.

-Si tenemos a la princesa vampiro ante nosotras- Dijo Hnos con desprecio- Parece que Odín se ha acordado de nosotras y nos ha puesto las cosas fáciles.

-No me hagáis daño, he venido para entregarme, me iré con Alec para que deje a mi familia- Todas las valquirias rieron a la vez.

-¿De verdad piensas que Alec tiene tan buen corazón como para dejar a tu patética familia con vida?- Renesmee palideció- Él tan solo te quiere a ti, y aunque te entregues, matará a todos los vampiros y licántropos, en especial a tu familia y empezando por tu hija.

-¡NO!- Gritó Renesmee desesperada.

-Ja, ja, ja- Hnos se acercó a ella- Tenemos algo que proponerte pequeña princesa.

-Algo que puede hacer que salves la vida de tu familia y que hará que nosotras cumplamos nuestra venganza con Carlisle y con Alec- Añadió Thrud.

-¿Venganza contra Carlisle y Alec?- Renesmee se quedó helada- Yo creí que estabais aliadas con Alec, no lo entiendo. Y el abuelo... ¿Por que queréis dañar a mi abuelo?

-Alec nos está utilizando, si estamos a su favor, morirán todos los que nosotras queramos en la batalla, si no lo estamos, puede que ocurra al revés- Niflheim dijo con furia- Y tu abuelo... Él es el causante de que hayamos estado encerradas todo este tiempo. Odín nos encerró porque ya no había guerras por culpa de ese maldito tratado.

-¿Qué proposición puede haber que salve a toda mi familia y os beneficie en la venganza?- Renesmee temía la respuesta, no soportaría perder a nadie de su familia.

-Antes de decírtela quiero que me respondas a una cosa- Hnos se acercó a Renesmee- ¿Si Alec quiere poseerte se lo permitirás?

-¡No!- Renesmee puso cara de repulsión- ¡Odio a Alec! ¡Yo solo puedo estar con una persona y es mi marido y el padre de mi hija!

-Estupendo- Hnos sonrió complacida- Entonces nos entenderemos, yo quiero a Alec solo para mi- Cogió a Renesmee del brazo- Para salvar a tu familia debes convertirte en una de nosotras.

* * *

Carlisle subio a los aposentos de Jane para ver como estaba, debían darse prisa, no tenían mucho tiempo. Eleazar lo acompañaba, como médico del palacio sabía métodos infalibles para adelantar el parto, lo había usado con su Esme cuando tuvo a Alice porque el parto duraba demasiado y también lo usó cuando Bella tuvo a Renesmee. Siempre había funcionado y esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente.

-Jane, ¿como te encuentras?- Preguntó Eleazar.

-Me duele de vez en cuando, pero no es muy fuerte, puedo aguantarlo bien.

-¿Heidi te ha explicado la situación?- Preguntó Carlisle sentándose junto a ella, Jane asintió- Me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que te vamos a untar una bálsamo para que el parto se adelante, además estás enferma Jane, te esta empezando a subir la fiebre, si no nos damos prisa no podremos hacer nada por vosotros.  
Jane asintió y mientras Eleazar le esparcía el ungüento por el bajo vientre, Carlisle salió a por Heidi.

-No quiero ser pesimista Heidi- La miró a los ojos- Pero tu hermana no tiene buen aspecto. No se de que ha enfermado pero eso la está matando- Heidi bajó la vista, ella lo sabía, había estado con Jane desde que habían llegado y la había visto enfermar.

-Mi hermana sabe que se está muriendo majestad- Heidi habló sin mirarle- El bebé ha tomado su energía vital para crecer más fuerte, ella misma me lo dijo. Mi hermana se ha comunicado con su bebé en sueños.

-Eso es imposible- Alice, que estaba junto a ellos no lo creía- ¿Como se va a poder comunicar antes de nacer?

-No es imposible Alice, ya lo he visto otras veces- Carlisle miró a Heidi- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Quizás hubiéramos podido hacer algo para que no se debilitara tanto.

-Ella me lo pidió- Heidi lo miró a los ojos- Jane no teme por su destino, por eso se ha acercado tanto a vuestra princesa Rosalie. Ella y su bebé saben que no pasará de esta noche y a su hijo le gusta Rosalie. Jane quiere que se quede con ella- Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa- Rosalie le contó a mi hermana que no podía tener hijos, que a pesar de ser una inmortal, nada podría lograrlo, así que le dará a su hijo.

-Alice, llama a todos tus hermanos y a tu madre, por favor, creo que es mejor que estén aquí todos- Dijo Carlisle en un susurro mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas doradas por el gran corazón que tenían las dos hermanas arcanas.  
Alice salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió con todos a excepción de Renesmee y los dos pequeños, ambos estaban dormidos en su habitación. Carlisle organizó a todos, mandó a Emmet y Edward a organizar al ejército, Jacob se estaba encargando de armar a sus hombres y alistarlos. Jasper bajó a las torres de vigilancia a comprobar que todo iba bien. Carlisle y Heidi entraron en la habitación para acompañar a Jane. Las chicas se quedaron todas junto a la puerta esperando a que les dijeran como había salido todo, Alice era la única que no estaba nerviosa, solo ella sabía que le esperaba a Jane.

Emmet volvió porque Edward lo tenía todo controlado, Rosalie se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que alguien iba a tener un bebé y Edward creyó conveniente que Emmet estuviera a su lado. Pocas horas después Carlisle salió con Heidi, ella llevaba un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, todos se quedaron asombrados al verlos era precioso pero se asombraron mucho cuando vieron que en sus ojos se veía un rojo fuego, no amenazante, no despiadado o de sed de sangre, era un rojo fuego ardiente, intenso, lleno de vida.  
-Princesa Rosalie, Jane quiere que entréis, os quiere pedir algo- Dijo Heidi con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Rosalie entró seguida de Emmet, Heidi entró tras ellos con el niño y se lo entregó a su hermana antes de salir.  
-Dime Jane- Sonrió Rosalie.  
-Me alegro veros a los dos, os quería pedir algo- Dijo Jane con un gran esfuerzo- Espero que os agrade mi ofrecimiento.  
-Dinos que necesitas- Le pidió Emmet.  
-Yo no tardaré en abandonar este mundo y me gustaría que os quedarais con mi pequeño Peter- Rosalie y Emmet la miraron boquiabiertos- Me dijiste que no puedes concebir y se las ganas que tenéis los dos de tener hijos, se que con vosotros estará bien y también se que lo querréis como si fuera vuestro.

-Pero Jane, tú no vas a irte, no vas a dejarle. No puedo quedarme con él, tú eres su madre.

-Créeme Rosalie, aunque no quiera me voy a ir y lo voy a dejar, por favor, acepta y haz que me vaya tranquila sabiendo que mi niño está con alguien que le va a dar amor.

-Te prometo que cuando no estés lo querré y cuidaré como si fuera mío- Rosalie tomó la mano de mmet con fuerza- Pero eso será dentro de mucho tiempo- Besó en la frente de Jane.  
-Gracias- Sonrió, le tendió a su pequeño Peter y cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.  
-¡Papá! ¡Ven corriendo!- Gritó Emmet asomándose a la puerta mientras Rosalie lloraba con el niño entre sus brazos.

Carlisle entró seguido de Heidi, esta abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana pequeña mientras Carlisle abrazaba a Rosalie con fuerza. Los demás se asomaron a la habitación y vieron la situación, Alice les explicó todo lo que habían hablado con Heidi y todos sintieron como su corazón lloraba por dentro.

Alice fue a buscar a Renesmee, Bella no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, Esme y ella estaban abrazadas, Rosalie y Emmet no estaban en condiciones de ir, y como Edward, Jacob y Jasper seguían organizando el ejército, no había nadie más.

Entró en su habitación y no estaba allí, se asomó al jardín y tampoco la encontró, después miró en la habitación de los niños y por último en la habitación de Edward y Bella. Al entrar vio una nota junto al mueble que había junto a la puerta, lo cogió, lo leyó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban todos.

Todos estaban fuera de la habitación de Jane a excepción de Heidi, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmet. Alice corrió hasta ellos con la nota en la mano y gritando.

-¡Renesmee se ha ido!- Le entregó la nota a Bella.

Leyó lentamente cada palabra antes de caer desmayada por el dolor de su corazón y la debilidad de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Ha llegado un dia mas tarde de lo que dije, lo se. Pero aquí está.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Feliz Navidad a todos, sería un bonito regalo de navidad que dejárais un review ^^**

**Por cierto, he empezado una nueva historia se llama un amor extraño, es sobre Edward y Bella, aunque salen todos los personajes, si os pasais y la leeis decidme que os parece.  
**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	19. 18º La ayuda de Renesmee

**18º- La ayuda de Renesmee**

Emmet cogió a Bella y la llevó a su habitación, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle lo siguieron con el pequeño Peter entre sus brazos. Alice fue a avisar a Edward, Jacob y Jasper lo más rápido que pudo.

-Déjame leer la nota- Pidió Carlisle mientras Emmet dejaba a Bella en la cama, Esme se la acercó y él la leyó con detenimiento- ¡Solo nos faltaba esto!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Rosalie mirando a su suegro con el pequeño Peter dormido en sus brazos.

-Renesmee se a marchado para entregarse y frenar el ataque de Alec- Rosalie y Esme se llevaron la mano a la boca- Y lo peor de todo es que Alec no se detendrá aunque ella se entregue.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que por la puerta entrara Tuliblu seguida de Luthiên y todos los que le habían acompañado en su misión. Se acercaron lentamente a la cama donde todos estaban mirándolos.

-Majestad- Tuliblu se inclinó y se acercó a Bella- Si me lo permitís, me gustaría examinar a la princesa Bella.

-Adelante- Se hizo a un lado, tomó a Esme del brazo y les hizo una señal a Emmet, Rosalie y los demás de que lo acompañaran fuera, todos les siguieron hasta estar fuera- Me alegro de veros aquí.

-Gracias majestad- Habló Luthiên- ¿Sam os ha transmitido mi mensaje?

-Así es, estamos preparándonos para la batalla. Espero que sea suficiente.

-No os preocupéis, mi señor- Habló Vladimir, uno de los vampiros que había acompañado a Luthiên- Nosotros ayudaremos a organizar el ejército. El general James y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

-Muy bien, adelante.

-Nosotros también vamos- Añadió Luthiên, y ella y los licántropos se marcharon tras los dos vampiros a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

-Me preocupa Bella- Dijo Esme apoyándose en el hombro de Carlisle- En su condición no debe permanecer aquí, deberíamos trasladarla a ella y a los pequeños a algún lugar seguro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Añadió Emmet- No podemos permitir que permanezcan en palacio- Miró a su nuevo hijo en los brazos de su mujer- Podrían resultar heridos.

-Jane no me perdonaría que le ocurriera algo a su pequeño... A mi pequeño- Rosalie besó la mejilla de Peter- Y Bella se está debilitando cada vez más.

-Lo se, pero no se donde podr....

-¡PAPÁ!- Se escuchó la voz de Edward acercándose a ellos.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Edward y a Jacob correr hacia allí, Alice los seguía de la mano de Jasper un poco más lentos.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Y Renesmee?- Preguntó Edward desesperado.

-Bella está en la habitación, Tuliblu la está revisando- Dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo- Y Renesmee...

-Dime que no es cierto lo que ha dicho Alice- Suplicó Jacob- Renesmee no ha podido hacer algo tan estúpido.

-Me temo que es cierto- Sentenció Carlisle- Renesmee ha ido a entregarse por intentar evitar un enfrentamiento.

Edward intentó ir hacia la puerta y entrar pero Emmet lo cogió y se lo impidió antes de que lo consiguiera, Jacob se derrumbó en el suelo empapado en lágrimas. Esme abrazó a Edward y Carlisle rodeó los hombros de Jacob, ambos estaban sufriendo lo indecible por las mujeres que amaban.

Tuliblu salió con la mirada seria, eso hizo que Edward se sintiera roto por dentro. Tuliblu se acercó a ellos lentamente.

-La princesa Bella está muy débil, el veneno hace que a cada segundo que pasa su cuerpo se deteriore con mayor rapidez.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó Edward desesperado.

-Que si no encontramos la forma de que el veneno pare, la princesa morirá en menos de una semana. Eso si no nos matan antes los arcanos.

* * *

-¿Convertirme en una de vosotras?- Renesmee bajó la mirada- ¿Como se que no me engañáis? ¿Como se que de verdad salvaré a mi familia?

-Si te conviertes en una de nosotras serás nuestra hermana, nosotros no dañamos a nuestras hermanas, decantaremos la batalla a favor de tu familia, ellos no sufrirán heridas graves.

Renesmee sintió dolor en su pecho, miró hacia el palacio que se veía pequeño a lo lejos, sabiendo que su madre estaba mal. Después miró a Hnos con preocupación.

-Si me convierto en una de vosotras, ¿podré salvar a mi madre? ¿Desaparecerá el veneno de su cuerpo?

-Si te conviertes en una de nosotras iremos a disolver el veneno de la sangre de tu madre.

-Acepto- Renesmee sonó firme y decidida- Seré una de las vuestras, pero salvar a mi familia-

-Muy bien princesita- Dijo Niflheims- Para ser una de nosotras deberás ponerte el Draupnir- Sacó de una bolsa colgada en su cinturón un brazalete y se lo entregó- Si lo haces, Odín te dará su poder y serás una de nuestras hermanas.

Renesmee cogió el brazalete y se lo puso en el brazo, una luz la envolvió en el mismo momento en que se posó el Draupnir sobre su brazo, y al desaparecer la luz, las valquirias sonrieron, los ojos de Renesmee tenían un tono violeta y su vestimenta había cambiado, era una valquiria.

-Vayamos a Volterra, tenemos que frenar a Alec antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Dijo decidida.

Hnos y el resto de las nuevas hermanas de Renesmee marcharon tras ella, por fin iban a ver cumplida su venganza.

* * *

Alec dirigía el ejército, iba decidido seguido de los arcángeles, todos ellos deseosos de acabar con la luz que cubría de nuevo el mundo. Kirell, líder de los arcángeles del infierno, iba pensativo, y Abraxas lo notó.

-¿Qué te atormenta Kirell?

-Siento unas vibraciones extrañas- Dijo seriamente- La oscuridad siente temor de lo que vaya a ocurrir en esta contienda.

-¿Como puede estar temerosa la oscuridad?- Grimlock lo miró extrañado- Eso es imposible, la oscuridad es implacable.

-No lo es Grimlock, si lo fuera nosotros no nos encontraríamos bajo las órdenes de un ser tan despreciable como es el rey arcano.

-Lo llamas despreciable y no entiendo el motivo- Abraxas estaba sorprendido- Creí que compartíamos el mismo interés.

-No es así, nosotros buscamos la oscuridad porque la necesitamos para vivir, es nuestra fuerza, lo que nos alimenta. Alec simplemente busca matar a los vampiros para conseguir a su princesita- Kirell bajó la mirada- Aunque pertenezcamos al infierno, sabemos muy bien que nuestro deber no es el de matar a nadie por placer, simplemente a los que se lo buscan... Aunque ansío la oscuridad, de verdad os digo a todos que espero no ganar esta batalla, no si con ello ayudamos a alguien como Alec. Adoro el mal, lo sabéis, pero hay barreras que ni siquiera yo estaría dispuesto a pasar, sobretodo sabiendo cual es el castigo una vez mueres.

-Eso es verdad- Concordó Grimlock- Alec no sabe lo que le espera cuando llegue su fin.

Todos marcharon en silencio el resto del camino pensando lo mismo, ninguno quería combatir por alguien como Alec aunque eso significara el fin de la oscuridad, pero no podían abandonarlo, Kirell había prometido ayudar a Alec y la promesa de un arcángel es sagrada hasta que es traicionado.

Alec divisó el palacio no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, sonrió y se giró hacia todos los que le seguían, tan contento estaba que no notó la falta de las valquirias.

-¡Prestad atención!- Dijo en alto- Estamos a pocos metros de nuestro objetivo, todos los que se encuentran tras los muros de Volterra han osado insultarnos trayendo al mundo al hijo del sol, al portador de la luz. Hoy pondremos fin a estas absurdas formas de vida, a criaturas que piensan que vivir significa alegría, paz... Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que la vida es dolor, es sufrimiento. Hagamos que sepan de lo que estamos hablando. ¡Luchad como no lo habéis hecho nunca!- Alec se puso serio- Pero os lo advierto, el que dañe a Renesmee, sufrirá mi irá. Ahora, ¡MARCHAD!

Todos empezaron a correr hacia Volterra, los arcanos entusiasmados por las palabras de su líder y los arcángeles con pesar.

En Volterra todos estaban esperando el ataque, absolutamente todos. Carlisle y Emmet iban a la cabecera del ejército, Jacob dirigía el grupo de licántropos. Todos lucharon con gran maestría y valentía, sus adversarios lo dieron todo al igual que ellos, pero por alguna razón, aunque los herían, y por muy profundas que fueran las heridas, ninguno de ellos caía.

-¿¡Pero que está ocurriendo!?- Gritó Alec cuando intentó matar a James y no lo consiguió a pesar de haberlo herido lo suficiente como para matarlo- ¡HNOS! ¡MALDITA SEA HNOS!- Las valquirias aparecieron por la puerta tranquilamente- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO!?

Toda la batalla se paró en seco, los arcanos y los arcángeles tenían a los vampiros y licántropos apresados pero sin poder matarlos. Hnos y sus hermanas se acercaron a Alec lentamente y sonrieron.

-Solo estamos haciendo lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¡Vosotras teníais que poner la batalla a mi favor! ¡Ellos debían morir!

-La situación a cambiado- Hnos estaba totalmente sonriente- Ahora tenemos una hermana más, y esa hermana nos ha pedido que salvemos las vidas de todos ellos. Nosotras ayudamos a nuestras hermanas.

-¿¡QUIEN ES ESA MALDITA HERMANA VUESTRA!? ¡QUE SE MUESTRE ANTE MI!

-Nuestra nueva hermana a ido a curar a su madre- Alec abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Alec- La princesa Renesmee es ahora una de nosotras, una valquiria.

* * *

Bella aunque estaba despierta parecía como ida, junto a ella estaban Edward tomándola de la mano, Esme acariciándole el rostro mientras tenía a Garret entre sus brazos, Rosalie a los pies de la cama con Peter entre sus brazos y Alice y Jasper con Isabella. Todos estaban nerviosos, sabían que la batalla había comenzado pero no podían dejar desprotegidos a los niños ni a Bella.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos se pusieran alerta, pero esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Renesmee totalmente distinta a la que habían visto horas atrás. Llevaba un pequeño trozo de tela unido por hilos dorados tapando sus pechos firmes, y lo mismo ocurría con su parte inferior, llevaba unas botas doradas hasta las rodillas, una gran espada a su espalda, un brazalete en su brazo y muñequeras doradas. En su cabeza, sobre sus rizos color cobrizo había una tiara dorada y en su cuello estaba acomodado el colgante de Bella.

Ella se acercó lentamente a la cama, Esme y Edward se hicieron a un lado temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir, Renesmee tocó la frente de Bella con una mano y con la otra cogió una de las de Bella.

-Yo te libero de tu sufrimiento, que el veneno que recorre tu cuerpo desaparezca y recuperes toda tu fuerza. Vuelve a ser la de antes- No ocurrió nada a ojos de los presentes, pero Renesmee notó como el veneno desaparecía del cuerpo de su madre- Despertará pronto y no tenemos mucho tiempo- Se levantó y se dirigió a Alice y Jasper- Debéis iros con Luthiên y Elargan, debéis llevaros a los tres niños y ponerlos a salvo, es la única forma de salvarlos de Alec por el momento.

-¿Por que nosotros? ¿No debería ser Bella? Es la que peor está- Alice estaba asustada.

-Más adelante entenderás porque, ahora cogedlos a los tres y marchaos, los elfos os esperan en la parte trasera del palacio, yo los he enviado allí.

Alice y Jasper obedecieron rápidamente sin decir nada, ni Rosalie, ni Edward, ni Esme dijeron nada para impedirlo y vieron como se marchaban.

-No tenías que haber hecho esto- Dijo Edward mirando a su hija y acercándose a ella- Hubiéramos encontrado otra forma.

-No había otra forma- Renesmee lo miró con sus ojos violetas- Era necesario y lo volvería a hacer si con ello os salvara a todos. Solo espero que Jacob me perdone por esto.

-Mi niña- Edward la abrazó- Ojala hubiera podido evitar que pasaras por todo esto.

Ella le correspondió al abrazo pero escuchó como por el pasillo se acercaban pasos corriendo y se separó de él rápidamente antes de colocarse frente a la cama. Alec apareció en la puerta mirándola con furia, tras él aparecieron los arcángeles y el resto de valquirias.

-¡TÚ!- Se dirigió a ella- ¿¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A IMPEDIR MI VICTORIA!?

-Nunca dejaré que dañes a mi familia, ellos lo son todo para mi.

-¡Pero era necesario que ellos murieran!- Intentó calmarse- Si no mueren tú no serás libre para aceptarme.

-Me temo que no lo has entendido, aunque fueras el último ser sobre la tierra, antes me moriría que estar contigo. Así que voy a impedir que les dañes a toda costa.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- Renesmee y las valquirias rieron con ganas, Alec volvió a intentar calmarse- ¿Y tu hija? ¿Donde está?

-A salvo, lejos de ti. No podrás encontrarla.

-¿Si? Eso ya lo veremos- Se dirigió a los arcángeles- Cogedlos a todos y llevadlos a mi palacio, y aseguraos de que las valquirias vienen con nosotros- Cogió a Renesmee del brazo- Tú vienes conmigo.

Renesmee no dijo nada, se dejó guiar por los pasillos del palacio, cuando pasó por delante del resto de su familia vio como Carlisle y Emmet la miraban con asombro y dolor, y a Jacob lo vio con furia en los ojos, Alec se sintió contento por ello.

Los arcángeles estaban muy enfadados por haberse enfrentado para nada y haberse sentido utilizados, Kirell no dejaría así las cosas con Alec.

Hnos sonreía con autosuficiencia al ver la cara de frustración de Alec y la de sufrimiento de Carlisle, su venganza se había visto completada, y aun le quedaba diversión, Alec aun no sabía quien era Hnos.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis otro más, espero que os guste.**

**Las valquirias completan su venganza pero quieren mas y los arcángeles empiezan a querer tambien venganza.**

**Alice y Jasper se han ido con los pequeños y aun falta ver que les depara el destino a ellos.**

**La familia Cullen acaba de ver a la nueva Renesmee y nos queda ver como se sienten ellos y la propia Renesmee**

**¿Alguno se hace una idea de lo que va a ocurrir?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	20. 19º En el palacio de Alec

**19º- En el palacio de Alec**

Alec arrastró a Renesmee tirando de su brazo, Hnos y el resto de valquirias los seguía de cerca, los arcángeles llevaban a la familia real atada, Heidi iba con la familia real, no debía escapar ninguno más, el resto de vampiros y licántropos eran llevados a base de latigazos y golpes por los arcanos.

Llegaron al palacio y Alec encerró a Renesmee junto a los arcángeles y a las valquirias a la sala del trono, después bajó a las mazmorras y fue directo a la celda donde estaban todos los Cullen, Jacob y Heidi.

-Aunque de momento hayáis conseguido salvaros, algún día conseguiré mataros y tú traidora- Señaló a Heidi- Tú serás la primera en caer.

-No te tengo miedo Alec, ya no me importa lo que me suceda. Mi hermana ha muerto por tu culpa, ya no me queda nada, si vivo tan solo será para vengarla.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿En que mundo podrías vencerme tú a mi?- Rió Alec con desprecio, después se giró al resto- Vosotros sois los culpables de que esto esté ocurriendo. Los vampiros le quitasteis a mi padre a la princesa Bella- Bella, que estaba despierta abrazada a Edward, se aferró fuerte al cuello de su marido- Ella fue la primera elegida, pero perdonamos la ofensa porque fue por salvarle la vida. Pero Renesmee era mía y eso no os lo perdonaré jamás.

-Renesmee nunca te ha pertenecido- Dijo Bella con odio- Mi hija es libre de amar a quien quiera y nada cambiará eso.

-Renesmee y yo nos amamos- Dijo Jacob mirándolo- Por mucho que tú hubieras conseguido vencernos, eso no hubiera cambiado.

-Pronto veréis como os equivocáis, Renesmee caerá pronto a mis pies.

Alec salió de allí y se dirigió a la sala del trono donde todos le estaban esperando, Renesmee estaba junto a Hnos, ambas frente al resto de las valquirias. Los arcángeles las rodeaban y no apartaban la vista de ellas. Alec se dirigió al trono y se sentó en él mirándolos a todos con furia.

-Renesmee, acércate a mi- Renesmee fue hasta quedar frente a él- Tú no tienes que ver con el castigo que van a recibir las demás, tú no eras una de ellas cuando me han traicionado.

-¿Quien ha traicionado a quien?- Dijo Renesmee muy sonriente- ¿Ellas a ti o tú a ellas y a los arcángeles?

-¿Traición? ¿Nos ha traicionado?- Kirell se puso nervioso.

-No, claro que no- Se apresuró a decir Alec- Nunca se me ocurriría traicionaros.  
-Se que no me creéis y que pensáis que las traidoras somos nosotras- Dijo firmemente Hnos- Pero tengo algo importante que deciros.  
-Hnos, no sabes donde te estás metiendo- La voz de Alec sonó furiosa- Si sigues hablando te arrepentirás- Lo dijo tan bajo que solo Renesmee pudo oírle.

-¡Habla valquiria!- Exigió Grimlock- ¡Di lo que tengas que decir!  
-Lo que os tengo que hacer es muy importante, Alec os ha...- Hnos no pudo acabar la frase, el grito que salió de la garganta de Thrud hizo que callara. Thrud empezó a temblar descontroladamente y de pronto se quedó en silencio, muerta. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el culpable de aquella escena, Alec había utilizado su don.  
-¿Porque has hecho eso Alec?- Preguntó Kirell interesado en el motivo por el que quería callar a las valquirias.  
-¡Yo os lo diré!- Renesmee alzo la cabeza y Alec quedo prendado de su belleza, aun mas de lo que estaba. Renesmee sabía que él no la dañaría a ella- Alec os ha traicionado. Él solo os ha utilizado para llegar hasta mi, solo para eso. Quiere matar a mi hija para que creáis que el también busca la noche eterna y no es así- Renesmee pudo ver como las facciones de las caras de los arcángeles cambiaban- Él solo quiere que quitéis a todos del medio para que me pueda poseer, y así tener en sus manos el día y la noche. Si muere mi hija y Alec y yo nos unimos, del fruto de esa relación saldría otro nuevo hijo del sol- Los arcángeles la miraron a ella sorprendidos y luego pasaron a Alec con furia.  
-No le hagáis caso, no sabe lo que dice- Dijo Alec nervioso.  
-Claro que se lo que digo, pero al convertirme en valquiria se me han revelado cosas que tú desconoces. Aunque matases a mi hija, aunque así fuera, tú nunca podrías concebir un heredero en mi porque has echado tu semilla en otra mujer. El hijo que ha salido de esa semilla es el heredero al trono arcano por lo que ya no puede haber un hijo del sol perteneciente a los arcanos.

-¿Que dices? Yo solo soy para ti, para nadie más, y yo no tengo hijos.  
-Hace unos meses violaste a Jane porque yo había concebido una criatura con otro hombre, alguien que no eres tú. Peter es un niño muy sano que heredará este reino cuando tu mueras. Y yo nunca seré para ti, mi corazón siempre será de Jacob, y además, Hnos, mi hermana, te desea, eso hace que tú seas inalcanzable para mi aunque quisiera hacer algo.  
-Hnos no es nada para mi y aunque tenga otro hijo, tú eres la única que me importa, y lo del hijo del sol pues... pues...- Alec estaba realmente nervioso.

-Entonces es cierto, nunca has buscado la oscuridad que nos prometiste, ibas a traicionarnos.

-¡Y que si es así! Me debéis lealtad, lo jurasteis- Dijo Alec con suficiencia.

-Muy bien- Sonrió Kirell y le guiñó un ojo a Renesmee- Sacaremos a las valquirias y las llevaremos a sus aposentos, señor.

Cada arcángel cogió a una valquiria y la sacó de la estancia, dejando solos a Renesmee y a Alec, este intentó tomarla de la mano pero Renesmee la rechazó al instante.

-Puedes ponerte como quieras pero ahora este es tu hogar, te guste o no, todo está vigilado, absolutamente todo. Ve a donde quieras, ve a ver a tu familia, pronto vendrás a buscarme.

Renesmee salió de allí y fue directa a ver a su familia, necesitaba explicarles lo sucedido. Llegó y lo primero que vio fue la mirada fría de Jacob.

-Hola- Su voz sonaba culpable- Siento que estéis aquí, al menos estáis con vida.

-No te preocupes por eso- Carlisle se acercó a acariciar su mejilla- Mira lo que has tenido que hacer para salvarnos.

-Lo volvería a hacer abuelo- Renesmee miró el interior de la celda- Mamá, ¿como te encuentras?

-Perfectamente, gracias a ti- Pero no se acercó, Edward se lo impedía.

-¿Por qué no os acercáis?

-Porque yo se lo he pedido, Carlisle no ha cumplido mi petición pero no importa.

-Jake, ¿por que no quieres que se acerquen a mi?- Renesmee estaba sorprendida.

-Debía comprobar que seguías siendo tú a pesar de ser una valquiria- Dijo acercándose a ella lentamente- Pero no tengo dudas, sigues siendo la misma niña intrépida e imprudente.

Renesmee sonrió y pronto el resto de su familia se acercó a abrazarla.

* * *

Mientras, en la zona subterránea de Volterra, lugar que había sido olvidado por todos los seres, Alice y Jasper buscaban protección para los pequeños con la ayuda de los elfos. Todo estaba muy oscuro, incluso para la vista de los vampiros, pero algo se iluminó frente a ellos, un árbol blanco apareció delante de ellos rodeado de luz.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Jasper sorprendido- ¿Como puede crecer un árbol aquí abajo? ¿Y de donde viene esa luz?

-Esa luz es la esperanza del mundo- Se escuchó una voz dulce.

-¿Quién hay ahí?- Luthiên se puso en posición de ataque frente a Alice y Jasper, ellos cargaban con los niños- Muéstrate.

Una lucecilla color verde voló a través de la oscuridad y se posó en el árbol. Al instante, esa luz se transformó en una hermosa mujer con alas semitransparentes a su espalda, tenía las orejas puntiagudas y su piel tenía tonos verdes.

-Soy Tanya, hada de la esperanza, reina de las hadas- Dijo sonriente- Os hemos estado esperando, Alice y Jasper.

-¿Como sabes quienes somos?- Jasper estaba alarmado.

-Nosotras lo sabemos todo- Se acercó a ellos lentamente- Sabemos lo que estáis pasando y lo que os queda por pasar. Nosotros estamos en el mundo para ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

Tendió su mano hacia Alice, ella dudosa la tomó, Luthiên, Elargan y Tuliblu la miraron sin bajar la guardia. Tanya tiró de Alice y la condujo lentamente hacia el árbol, todos los demás la siguieron muy de cerca, cuando se acercaron al árbol se iluminó todo lo de alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a la ciudad de las hadas, aquí estaréis a salvo, nadie sabe de nuestra existencia y nadie sabe donde se encuentra porque solo la encuentran quienes nosotras queremos.

-¿Por qué os escondéis aquí bajo?- Preguntó Elargan.

-Cuando aun había luz en el mundo, nosotras vivíamos en la superficie, vivíamos con nuestros cónyuges, pero cuando la oscuridad inundó el mundo la gente dejó de creer en nosotros. Los chicos creían que había que adpatarse a las circunstancias y se marcharon, se convirtieron en los arcángeles del infierno, y nosotras nos ocultamos bajo Volterra, esperando a que llegara el día en que una de las princesas vampiro llegara con la hija del sol, el hijo del fuego y el hijo del viento.

-Espera, me he perdido- Dijo Luthiên- Sabemos que la pequeña Isabella es la hija de sol, pero ¿el hijo del fuego y el hijo del viento?

-Así es, estos tres niños son los encargados de dirigir al mundo cuando la guerra termine- Tanya acarició la cara de Garret- El hijo del viento, Garret, será quien se encargue mantener la luz en el mundo, el viento lo ha elegido a él, lo veo en sus ojos- Después se dirigió a Peter- Por el color de sus ojos se ve claramente que es el hijo del fuego. Él será quien enseñe al mundo la fuerza para enfrentarse a las adversidades, y lo hará junto a Isabella- Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos- Esta niña, la hija de sol, reinará con amor y cariño, dando la paz al mundo, envolviéndolo con su calor, haciendo que el sol reine.

Alice y Jasper miraron perplejos a los elfos, estos estaban como ellos, tres pequeños bebes, que habían nacido en momentos distintos, eran el futuro del mundo.

-Hermanas, venid aquí- Dijo Tanya, al instante salieron un montón de hadas, cada una de una belleza incomparable, todas ellas parecidas pero distintas a la vez, cada una tenía un tono de piel distinto, había una de tonos azules, otra de tonos rosas, otra de tonos violetas...- Por fin ha llegado el momento hermanas, por fin volveremos a ver el mundo. Dentro de una semana iremos a luchar contra los arcanos, devolveremos la paz al mundo que tanto amamos, así que marchad y divulgar este mensaje a todo ser vivo que encontréis, a todo aquel que quiera luz en su vida. Dentro de una semana marcharemos todos a la batalla final.

Todas ellas gritaron de alegría y salieron volando en forma de luces hacia diferentes lugares, buscando aliados para la última batalla.

-¿A quienes podemos encontrar que nos ayuden?- Preguntó Jasper sin muchos ánimos.

-Hay muchísimas criaturas en este mundo que están a nuestro favor, ya lo verás.

Alice miró a los tres pequeños que dormían tranquilamente, Isabella sonreía de una forma especial, era una sonrisa amplia, propia de un adulto y no de una niña recién nacida. Era extraño y Alice supo que la niña guardaba algo más, algo que aun no había visto nadie, algo especial que pronto dejaría a todos sorprendidos.

* * *

Renesmee marchó de los calabozos y fue a ver a las valquirias para ver como estaban. Mientras Alec aprovechó y fue a los calabozos.

-¡TÚ!- Gritó señalando a Jacob- ¡Acércate!- Jacob obedeció- Vas a venir conmigo y vamos a hacer que tu preciosa mujer me obedezca.

-Estás loco si piensas que te voy a ayudar a eso- Jacob lo miró con odio.

-Ja, ja, ja. Me temo que no tendrás elección cuando controle tu mente. ¡Guardias!- Dos arcanos, Félix y Demetri abrieron la puerta y sacaron a Jacob- Llevadlo a la sala del trono, es hora de presionar a la princesita.

…**.............**

Renesmee entró en la habitación de Hnos, Kirell estaba con ella que descansaba después de lo que había hecho Alec. Kirell la miró con ojos penetrantes, a Renesmee le pareció que sufría por dentro.

-Voy a ayudarte.

-¿Qué?- Renesmee estaba atónita.

-Ya no le debemos nada a Alec, nos ha traicionado, aunque él no parece darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- El arcángel asintió- ¿Por qué no queréis la luz?

-Es una buena pregunta- Kirell la miró sonriendo sin ganas- Tememos que nos rechacen- La cara de Renesmee era un poema de sorpresa- Nosotros no hemos sido siempre así, nosotros antes éramos hadas, cuando llegó la oscuridad nosotros decidimos cambiar, nuestras mujeres no. Tememos que nos rechacen después de tanto tiempo, por lo idiotas que hemos sido.

-¿Hay en especial alguna por la que temas el rechazo?

-Eres demasiado lista joven Renesmee- Sonrió Kirell- Si, hay una. Tanya, el hada de la esperanza. Ella era mi compañera, mi cónyuge, y la abandoné porque creí que la oscuridad era mejor que esconderse- Suspiró- De todas formas, te ayudaré y sufriré las consecuencias de mis actos, el resto de mis hermanos opina igual que yo. En una semana tendremos todo preparado, Alec no debe enterarse.

Renesmee sonrió y se quedó junto a Hnos mientras Kirell salía a hablar con sus hermanos, debía empezar a preparar la batalla.

* * *

**Tengo la impresión de que no os está gustando el rumbo de la historia, ya apenas dejais reviews diciendome lo que pensáis de la historia, pero bueno.**

**Por si la leeis, cada vez está más cerca la batalla que decidirá el rumbo del mundo, pero ¿Que es lo que quiere hacerle Alec a Jacob? ¿Que hará Renesmee con respecto a ello?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	21. 20º Planificando traiciones

**20º- Planificando traiciones**

Alec estaba en la sala del trono esperando impaciente, ya tenía todo planeado, iba conseguir poseer a Renesmee, haría que odiara a su estúpido marido y quisiera ir con él. Todo estaba muy bien planeado, ahora solo faltaba el elemento clave. Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-Adelante.  
-Señor, aquí lo tiene, tal y como me había pedido- Dijo Laurent haciendo una reverencia.  
-¿Habéis hecho lo que os ordené?

-Si mi señor, cada golpe que le hemos dado ha dejado una marca terrible en su piel, la tortura ha sido un éxito- Dijo arrastrando a Jacob dentro de la sala.  
-Buen trabajo Laurent, puedes retirarte. Y recuerda, dentro de una hora trae a Renesmee- Laurent asintió y salió de la sala.

Jacob estaba de rodillas frente a Alec, tenía el pecho descubierto y se veía en su piel, tanto el pecho como la espalda, las marcas de los latigazos, las heridas abiertas de los aparatos de tortura, y a pesar de ello, Jacob seguía consciente y con una mirada desafiante.  
-Eres fuerte lobito- Dijo Alec sonriente- Pero veremos si eres igual de fuerte cuando posea a tu mujercita en tu presencia y no seas capaz de impedirlo.  
-¡Eso nunca pasara!- Dijo Jacob furioso.  
-¿Ves esto?- Le mostró un recipiente con una poción de un tono verdoso- Esto hará que pueda poseer a Renesmee. Al bebernos este brebaje, mi alma pasará a tu cuerpo y la tuya al mío. Renesmee pensará que yo soy tú y será mía.

-Aunque lo consiguieras, el cuerpo sigue siendo mío, no podrás tener un heredero tuyo- Dijo Jacob intentando ganarle en su propio terreno.

-Eso es cierto, je, je, je- Jacob se desconcertó al escuchar su risa- Pero no entra en mis planes el tener un heredero con tu cuerpo, mi intención es hacer que después de poseer a Renesmee ella te odie. La trataré como una basura, la maltrataré, haré que ella crea que eres un monstruo. Después de eso, ella vendrá corriendo a mis brazos.

Jacob palideció al escuchar esa revelación, si lograba eso no solo se rompería el corazón de Renesmee, se rompería el suyo propio.

Alec obligó a Jacob a beber, tuvo que amenazarlo con degollar a Renesmee en su presencia para que aceptara. Bebieron los dos a la vez, y cayeron al suelo sin ninguna explicación. Jacob se levantó algo confuso, miró en la dirección de su enemigo y su mundo se vino abajo cuando se vio a si mismo, el plan de Alec había salido bien, habían intercambiado sus cuerpos.

Alec se apresuró a atar y amordazar a Jacob aprovechando la confusión de él, lo colocó detrás de una cortina, tapado totalmente pero consiguiendo que viera la habitación por completo, Alec deseaba hacerlo sufrir contemplando como poseía a su amada. Solo quedaba que llegara Renesmee para que empezara la tortura de Jacob

* * *

Jasper y Alice continuaban con los tres pequeños bajo Volterra, en la ciudad de las hadas, desesperados porque no llegaban noticias de las demás criaturas, necesitaban ayuda urgente y no estaban muy seguros de encontrarla.

Aunque su amor se hacia más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba, echaban de menos a su familia, la pequeña Isabella, cuando sentia que su madre estaba en peligro, se metía en su pequeña burbuja y la extendía hasta cubrir a Peter y su tío Garret.

Alice se percató de algo, los niños estaban demasiado grandes, apenas llevaban allí dos días y parecía que para los pequeños habían pasado meses, incluso un año se atrevería a decir. Eso era extraño, muy extraño.

-Amigos- Dijo Tanya apareciendo ante ellos- Traigo buenas noticias.  
-Espera un momento Tanya- Pidió Alice preocupada- Es que estoy viendo a los pequeños y hay algo que no entiendo y me preocupa.  
-Dime joven vampiro, ¿que atormenta tu inmóvil corazón?  
-Puede que solo sea mi imaginación pero tengo la sensación de que los niños han crecido muchísimo en solo dos días, hasta me atrevería a decir que Isabella ha dicho alguna palabra. ¿Podrías explicarme porque está pasando eso? ¿Hay aquí abajo algo que provoca eso en los niños?- dijo Alice realmente aterrada por si eso era mala señal mientras que Jasper la miraba con cara de asombro, él no había notado nada de eso.  
-Tranquilízate, pequeña Alice. Eso es debido al polvo de hada que les hemos echado, de esa forma crecerán más rápido- dijo Tanya sonriente.  
-¿Para que lo haces?- pregunto Jasper sin entender el motivo que les podría llevar a hacer algo así.  
-Ellos son los destinados a salvar este mundo, no podemos esperar que crezcan, tenemos una semana para prepararlos para la batalla.  
-¿Involucrarlos en la batalla? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y si les ocurre algo?- Dijo Alice exasperada y furiosa- ¡No podría perdonarme que les ocurriera nada! Además... ¡No pueden crecer tan rápido, sus padres me matarán cuando los vean así.  
-No te preocupes por eso, ellos volverán a su estado normal en cuanto termine la batalla. Y si se quedan junto a Isabella durante la batalla, ella les protegerá con su escudo y no les ocurrirá nada- Tanya estaba segura de que ello funcionaría, Alice no tenía más remedio que confiar en su criterio, ella sabía cosas que ellos desconocían.  
-De acuerdo, pero sus padres no deben saber que son ellos, si lo hacen será mucho peor- dijo Alice.  
-Como quieras- dijo Tanya- Mañana dejarán de crecer, serán unos adolescentes dentro de 20 horas, y tendremos cuatro días para prepararles, para enseñarles a usar su poder antes de la batalla.  
-Dinos que era eso tan importante que tenias que contarnos.- Dijo Jasper intentando cambiar de tema para que Alice se relajara.  
-Es verdad, venid conmigo- Los condujo al centro de la ciudad donde había muchas criaturas desconocidas para ellos- Alesï, reina de las ninfas- Una criatura bellísima con cuerpo de mujer inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo- Acorn, señor de los gnomos- Un hombrecillo pequeño y con cara de pocos amigos hizo una reverencia- criaturas libres del bosque oscuro y humanos que llevan escondiéndose desde la llegada de la noche eterna- Dijo Tanya presentando a todos los presentes- Todos ellos han decidido dejar de huir y enfrentarse a los arcanos. Somos más de 10.000, en una unos días estaremos preparados para plantarles cara a los seres que atormentan este mundo.

Alice y Jasper sonrieron y saludaron a todos los presentes, la guerra era inminente y las esperanzas de salir victoriosos había vuelto a ellos.

* * *

Renesmee hablaba con sus hermanas para prepararse ante la guerra que se avecinaba, habían trazado un plan que haría que Alec confiara en ellas completamente.  
-Hermanas, los arcángeles están de nuestra parte y eso es una gran ayuda- Dijo Renesmee sonriente- Ellos están esperando nuestras instrucciones para actuar.  
-Princesa, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Hnos- Lo único que quiere ahora mismo Alec es a ti. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Dijo Hnos furiosa al pensar que no era ella la que ocupaba los pensamientos de Alec.  
-No me digas princesa o Nessie, ya no soy la que era- Dijo Renesmee- Y estoy segura hermana. Solo quiero que liberen a mi familia, después tendrás el campo libre Hnos.  
-Hermana, debes hacer creer que quieres estar con él, debes decirle que necesitas tiempo para hacer el amor con él, pero que a cambio él debe soltar a tu familia. Para que sea creíble deberás besarlo delante de tu familia, delante de Jacob- dijo Hnos.  
-Pero y.... no se si seré capaz de hacerlo, yo quiero a mi marido, no podría mentirle así. Prefiero que él no esté delante- Dijo Renesmee con pesar.  
-Renesmee, debes ser fuerte. Aunque tengas la oportunidad de estar con Jacob a solas en algún momento, mientras estés aquí debes hacerle creer que no le quieres, que has decidido aceptar a Alec- dijo Hnos- Es la única forma de conseguir que Alec de verdad te crea, sabes que Alec tiene espías por todo el palacio, no puedes mostrar afecto por Jacob en ningún momento.  
-¿Y tú hermana? Tú lo quieres, no quiero hacerte sufrir.  
-No hermana, se que es por una buena causa, aunque me duela verte con él, no abandonaré a mi hermana- Dijo Hnos abrazando a Renesmee antes de escuchar como llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Laurent- Dijo el arcano entrando en la estancia- Vengo a buscar a la princesa, Alec quiere hablar a solas con ella.  
-Hermana es ahora o nunca- Dijo Hnos al oído dándole un abrazo.  
Renesmee fue hasta la habitación de Alec, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Jacob allí, él salió en su busca y la besó, el beso fue tan apasionado que fue muy difícil para ella separarse de él, pero debía seguir el plan.  
-¿Que haces aqui¿?- Renesmee evitó mirarle a los ojos.  
-Alec me ha permitido pasar la noche contigo, no es tan malo como parece- Dijo sonriente- ¿No es genial?

-No Jacob, voy a quedarme con Alec.

Jacob desde el cuerpo de Alec abrió mucho los ojos incrédulo, Renesmee no podía hablar en serio, no podía, su corazón le decía que no era así.

* * *

**Este es el último capítulo del año!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que os guste, la guerra es inminente...**

**Mañana no escribiré pero espero tener el siguiente el sabado o el domingo, dejadme reviews porfavor. Me animan mucho y me ayudan a seguir.**

**Tambien estoy subiendo otra historia, "Un amor extraño" es un ExB, si quereis pasaros y dejar reviews os lo agradeceria mucho.**

**Un beso y Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nos leemos  
**


	22. 21º Renesmee cambia de bando

**21º- Renesmee cambia de bando**

El auténtico Jacob no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, aun incluso estando dentro del cuerpo de Alec, si Renesmee decía algo de todo eso enserio su vida se habría acabado, ella era todo su mundo. Renesmee salió de la habitación sin ni si quiera despedirse y eso hizo que el auténtico Jacob se sintiera a morir, ella lo había rechazado sin saber que no era él.  
Alec sonrió de oreja a oreja, una ola de euforia se apoderó de él, por fin todo salía como él lo estaba planeando. Fue hasta su verdadero cuerpo y lo levantó, sintiéndose más dichoso al ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.  
-Pobre principito, el lobito se ha quedado solo- Dijo sonriendo- Al final no he tenido ni que utilizar tu cuerpo, ella sola ha visto que soy mejor que tú. Era cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta de que su destino era yo y no tú.  
Jacob no dijo nada, su mente estaba colapsada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Alec le dio de nuevo el brebaje para cambiar sus cuerpos y lo acompañó al calabozo. Cuando lo vieron entrar todos vieron que algo le ocurría.  
-Jacob- Lo llamó Edward cogiéndolo por los hombros cuando Alec de introdujo bruscamente en la celda- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Has visto a Renesmee?  
-No os dirá nada, se ha quedado sin habla cuando ha escuchado a Renesmee decir que me elegía a mi en lugar de a él- De fue riendo a carcajadas.  
Edward sintió un gran fuego en su interior y sus colmillos salieron a la vez que se aferraba a las rejas y soltaba mil injurias contra Alec.

* * *

Renesmee se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le había dicho a Jacob, pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de salvar a su familia y de que ellos llegaran junto a Alice y Jasper.  
-Hermana ¿que te ocurre?- Le preguntó Niflheims al ver su cara de sufrimiento.  
-Ya lo he hecho, le he dicho a Jacob que me voy a quedar con Alec y he sentido que mi alma moría en ese mismo momento- El sufrimiento de Renesmee era notable.  
Todas ellas se esmeraron en la planificación de la batalla, quedaban menos de 6 días y tenían que tener todo preparado, no podían tener ningún fallo o todo saldría mal. Habían acordado que uno de los arcángeles escaparía del reino junto con la familia de Renesmee para ir a poder buscar a las hadas. Thrud, en la ausencia de Renesmee había conseguido hablar con ellos.  
-Lo arcángeles han elegido a Miguel, el arcángel menor, irá en busca de las hadas. Nadie notará su falta, su tamaño es más pequeño que el de los demás arcángeles y nunca se le ve, Alec ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. Miguel esperará en las afueras, en el borde del reino arcano para esperar a tu familia Renesmee. Él los conducirá hasta las hadas y hasta los que dejaste marchar.  
-Estupendo, solo espero que Alec acepte mi proposición- Dijo Renesmee preocupada.

-Borra la preocupación de tu rostro- Dijo Hnos- Alec muere por tus huesos, aceptará cualquier cosa que le pidas.  
En ese justo momento se escucho unas llamadas a la puerta, era de nuevo Laurent, Alec la había llamado de nuevo. Renesmee fue hacia Alec muy nerviosa, tenia mucho que perder si algo salía mal.

-Hola princesa. ¿Como te encuentras hoy? Pude ver en los ojos de Jacob que las cosas no fueron como esperaba, y la verdad es que me asombró. ¿No te gustó mi regalo?-Dijo sonriente.  
La verdad es que m he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, no quiero ver mas a ese lobo mal oliente, le dije que quiero estar contigo y no quiero saber mas de él ni de mi familia- Respondió Renesmee.  
-Me alegra escucharte decir eso- Alec se acercó a Renesmee y la besó en los labios. A Renesmee le causó nauseas pero debía aguantar a pesar de todo.  
-Antes he de pedirte algo- Dijo Renesmee.  
-¿Qué es mi princesa? Pide lo que quieras, todo te sera concedido.  
-Quiero que dejes marchar a mi antigua familia, aunque no quiera saber nada de ellos, no puedo evitar sentir cierta preocupación por ellos. ¿Me concederás eso?- Renesmee lloraba por dentro mientras decía esas palabras, pero se esforzó porque pareciera que lo decía de corazón.  
-No veo el motivo por le que deba dejarlos marchar, después de todo, dentro de poco entraremos en guerra con los que consiguieron escapar. Puestos a morir, ¿por que esperar a matarlos?

-Porque me sentiré menos culpable si mueren en la batalla- Renesmee lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-De acuerdo, les daré la libertad, pero tú tendrás que venir conmigo a comunicarles el mensaje y demostrarles a ellos y a mi que lo que dices lo dices en serio, que de verdad quieres quedarte conmigo como mi reina- Alec la cogió de la cintura.  
-Cuando quieras mi rey- Renesmee se pegó a él moviéndose de forma sensual- También me gustaría pedirte algo más- Alec la miró expectante- Se que me deseas y que quieres poseerme, yo también lo deseo ahora que he visto la verdad, pero necesito que me des tiempo. Si me entrego a ti quiero que sea completamente, sin pensar absolutamente en nadie de mi pasado, si me entrego a ti ahora aun veré la cara de Jacob y no quiero que eso ocurra. Quiero hacerte feliz y para eso necesito prepararme bien- Renesmee terminó su discurso con un inmeso beso que hizo que Alec aceptara sin poner pegas.  
Alec y Renesmee fueron directos a los calabazos a dejarles clara la elección que había tomado Renesmee. Al verlos, Renesmee creyó que no podría hacerlo, el deseo de abrazarlos era muy fuerte, los necesitaba tanto, pero una vez más tuvo que vencer ese deseo y ceñirse al plan. Lo que más le dolía era que su familia pensaría que en verdad se había cambiado de bando, que les había traicionado, y eso le hacia daño. Desde que se convirtió en valquiria, la conexión que existía entre ella y su madre se había roto, ya no podía comunicarse con Bella, ya no sentía si su madre esta bien o mal, ya no era un vampiro completamente y eso le dolía.  
-He venido hasta aquí para disfrutar viendo vuestro dolor, vuestra princesa Renesmee ha decidido unirse a mi, ahora ella es mi reina. Y por respeto a ella os voy a dejar marchar, pero no volveréis a verla nunca más.  
-Eso no es verdad, ella no haría algo así- Bella miró a Renesmee- Hija, dile que se equivoca.  
-No puedo decirle algo que no es cierto- Renesmee le dio un beso a Alec- Ahora él es mi familia, yo ya no pertenezco a vuestro linaje, no soy chupasangre y tampoco un chucho maloliente. En el momento que crucéis las fronteras de este reino seremos enemigos.  
Todos sufrían por dentro, las vampiras lloraban sin cesar, y en los lobos y vampiros se veían llama de fuego y dolor en los ojos por la traición de Renesmee.  
-Sabía que no debías haberte convertido en valquiria, ellas no son como nosotros, son traicioneras y sin corazón. Puedes estar orgullosa, eres exactamente igual que ellas- Dijo furioso Jacob- Desde el mismo momento en que te convertiste en una de ellas dejaste de ser la Nessie que yo quería, le diré a mi hija que su madre murió muy joven y no sabrá nada de ti, nada de lo arpía que es en verdad su madre, la cuidare sin que sepa nada de ti. Cada palabra de Jacob le hacia más daño a Renesmee, quería gritar a los vientos que era todo mentira y besarlo pero no podía-Y te puedes quedar con esto- Jacob le tiro el anillo de compromiso a Renesmee, ella lo cogió sin que se diera cuenta Alec y se lo guardó.  
Alec tomó a Renesmee de la cintura y se dieron la vuelta para marcharse juntos de allí, lo que aun mas dolió a la familia de Renesmee. Los dos siguieron el camino hacia la habitación, Renesmee sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, aun no podía creerse que hubiera conseguido llevar a cabo el plan, y eso es lo que más le dolía, pero con ello consiguió que pudieran salir, Miguel se encargaría de contarles toda la verdad.  
-He de ir a por mis cosas a la habitación de mis hermanas, para acomodarme hoy mismo en la tuya, aunque no vayamos a hacer nada por el momento podemos ir conociéndonos mejor, si te parece bien.  
-De acuerdo mi amor, yo iré a dar órdenes para que no toquen a tu familia por el momento y que los dejen marchar junto con el resto de chupasangrees- Dijo Alec despidiéndose con un abrazo, se sentía completamente complacido.

* * *

- Hermanas, lo he conseguido y dentro de unas horas dejará libre a mi familia, debemos avisar a Miguel- Dijo Renesmee abrazándose a Thrud.  
-Miguel sal, ella si puede verte- Dijo Hnos.  
Miguel estaba escondido detrás de las cortinas, eran demasiado largas, tanto que lo habían ocultado completamente.  
-Princesa, ahora mismo saldré sin ser visto y esperaré a tu familia a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí- Dijo Miguel haciéndole a Renesmee una reverencia.  
-De acuerdo Miguel, solo te pido que les diga que los quiero y, por favor, cuéntales toda la verdad.  
-Así será- dijo Miguel despidiéndose y saliendo de la estancia.

* * *

Renesmee estaba en sus nuevos aposentos mirando por la ventana, cuando vio que su familia ya se iba, sus lágrimas cada vez eran mas intensa, sentía que estaba defraudándolos a todos, lo único que la consolaba era que en la guerra a ninguno de ellos les pasaría nada, sus hermanas y ella misma se encargarían de ello.

* * *

Miguel observaba de lejos como la familia de Renesmee se acercaba a él aunque no lo habían divisado aun.  
-Rey Carlisle, me presento, soy Miguel, el menor de los Arcángeles, vengo a daros una noticia- Dijo Miguel haciendo una reverencia.  
-¿Una noticia? ¿De quien?

-Es sobre vuestra nieta, señor.

-Yo ya no tengo nieta, ella ya no es la misma de antes.  
-Señor, no es lo que pensáis. La princesa Renesmee se ha unido a Alec, si, pero no por el motivo que todos pensáis.

-¿Y que motivo la ha podido llevar a hacer eso?- Dijo Carlisle furioso.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, cuantos mas reviews dejeis antes subiré el siguiente.**

**Dadme vuestra opinión sobre lo que pensais del capitulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	23. 22º Antes de la batalla

**22º- Antes de la batalla**

Carlisle y el resto de la familia se juntó alrededor de Miguel para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, el resto de vampiros y licántropos se dispersaron un poco para no molestar, aunque todos podían escuchar a Miguel sin ningún problema.  
-Renesmee no os ha traicionado- Empezó ha decir Miguel- Se que parece que ella se haya vendido al mejor postor sin importarle nada, pero no es así, ella solo ha querido ayudaros- Jacob lo miraba con odio, Miguel se dio cuenta- Jacob, rey de los licántropos, tú me miras con odio porque piensas que miento y te duele que diga cosas de ella, pero debes saber que decirte que no te quería, que prefería quedarse con Alec, el ser al que más odia ha sido lo más duro que ha hecho en su vida- Miguel se giró hacia Bella- Y a ti, princesa Bella, tu hija se convirtió en valquiria para que desapareciera el veneno de tu cuerpo, y a la vez, impedir que os mataran a todos- Bella lloraba sin cesar abrazada de Edward- Ella no sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir cuando se convirtió en valquiria, pensó que Alec os dejaría en paz, pero no lo hizo y por ello está sufriendo más que ninguno de nosotros.

-Renesmee ya no me responde cuando la llamo- Bella se tocó el colgante- Y ya no siento si sufre o no.

-El colgante no lo tiene ella, Renesmee se lo dio a su hija para que Alice pudiera comunicarse con vosotros cuando no hubiera peligro. Y al convertirse en valquiria se rompió el hilo que os unía, por eso no la puedes sentir al igual que ella no puede sentirte a ti- Miguel miró a Bella que aferraba su colgante con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó Jacob golpeando una piedra gigantesca- Le he dicho cosas terribles y ella solo estaba intentando salvarnos la vida...- Jacob golpeaba la piedra con furia- ¿¡Como he podido pensar eso de ella!?

-Cálmate Jacob- Dijo Esme tocándole el hombro- Todos le hemos dicho cosas terribles y hemos pensado que era una traidora. No te culpes por ello.

-Espero que pueda llegar a perdonarme.

-Se que no es fácil para vosotros- Dijo Miguel- Pero no hay tiempo, debo llevaros a la ciudad de las hadas, allí están escondidos Alice y Jasper con los tres pequeños.

-¿La ciudad de las hadas?- Carlisle lo miró sorprendido- Pensaba que había dejado de existir hacía años. ¿Donde está ese lugar?

-Rey Carlisle, las hadas no desaparecerán mientras existan criaturas que crean en la bondad, el amor, la esperanza...- Miguel recordaba como era todo hace años- La ciudad de las hadas se encuentra bajo Volterra, en la zona subterránea. Antes de la guerra, nosotros, los arcángeles del infierno, éramos hadas pero nos dejamos vencer por el pesimismo y la oscuridad, ahora queremos enmendar nuestro error- Miguel bajó la mirada- Si nos damos prisa, podemos estar allí esta misma noche, no hay tiempo que perder.  
Nadie dijo nada, pero todos corrieron tras Miguel en dirección a la ciudad de las hadas, habían fallado a Renesmee, habían traicionado su confianza. Pero ninguno perdió la esperanza de poder compensarle el daño que le habían causado con sus palabras.

**..........**

En la ciudad de las hadas, Alice no podía esconder su sorpresa al ver lo rápido que sus sobrinos habían llegado a la adolescencia, era increíble, tan solo hacía dos días que estaban allí y a falta de cinco días para la batalla final veía la esperanza al comprobar lo talentosos que eran los tres manejando sus dones.

Jasper entrenaba junto a los gnomos, ninfas, faunos, centauros, elfos y humanos. Estaban aprendiendo a coordinarse de maravilla, los poderes de unos suplían las carencias de otros, hasta los humanos eran capaces de llevar el ritmo de ellos.  
-Tanya, aunque estoy bastante esperanzada, no dejo de estar nerviosa, ¿no puedes ver si vamos a vencer?  
-No pienses tanto pequeña vampira, las cosas irán como el destino quiera, si el destino quiere que venzamos lo haremos todos juntos, y si quiere que caigamos, lo haremos juntos también.  
Isabella irrumpió en la plaza donde ellas hablaban, se sentó junto a ellas y sonrió.

-Mi escudo es muy resistente, ni Peter ni Garret han podido pasarlo- Su sonrisa era inmensa- Y mira que Peter es capaz de crear verdaderas olas de fuego, y eso ayudado del viento huracanado de Garret es devastador.

-Eso es genial- Tanya estaba contenta con los resultados- Debo dejaros, tengo que ayudar en el entrenamiento- Se marchó dejándolas solas.

-Tía, hoy he sentido cosas muy extrañas- Alice la miró preocupada- He escuchado la voz de la abuela en mi cabeza.

-¿La de Bella- La niña asintió- ¿Que decía?

-Que mamá no le respondía y que ya no podía sentir como se encontraba.

-El colgante- Dijo Alice al ver que Isabella lo tenía colgado del cuello- Ese colgante te tiene unida a tu abuela, puedes escuchar lo que ella piense mientras tenga cogido su colgante, pero ella no debe saber que puedes hacerlo.

-Sino nos descubrirán a Peter, Garret y a mi- Dijo convencida- Tranquila, los tres sabemos que no deben enterarse de nada. No te preocupes.

Alice abrazó a su sobrina y las dos fueron a entrenar con los chicos, las esperanzas iban en aumento cada minuto que pasaba.

**............**

Mientras en la cárcel coronada de Alec, que es como lo llamaba Hnos, Renesmee se sentía muy sola, temía la reacción de su familia al contarles Miguel la situación. Si no lo entendían se quedaría sola tras la batalla, pero a pesar de todo, ella sabía que todo era por el bien de ellos.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entre.  
-Hermana soy yo- Dijo Hnos entrando en la habitación- Venía a ver que tal te encontrabas, Miguel ya ha partido con los tuyos hacia la ciudad de las hadas y dijo que no estaba muy lejos, como de aquí a Volterra-Hnos la abrazó.  
-Hermana mía, nunca creí que te tuviera que agradecer todo lo que haces por mi- Renesmee se aferró a ella y empezó a llorar- En estos momentos eres a la única me comprende y me consuela. Echo tanto de menos a mi Jacob y a mi pequeña Isabella... No se si podré resistir hasta después de la batalla para poder tenerlos conmigo de nuevo- Renesmee lloraba con desespeación.  
-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?- Dijo Alec entrando por la puerta- ¿Que son esos abracitos y esas caricias?- Musitó Alec viendo la forma en que Renesmee se cogía de Hnos y en la que esta le acariciaba la espalda a ella en respuesta- No puedo creer que estés convirtiéndola en tu amante, Renesmee.  
-¿Como te atreves?- Dijo Renesmee soltándose de Hnos aun con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas caían todavía por sus mejillas, Hnos prefirió no decir nada- Puedo abrazar a mi hermana si quiero, y no tienes derecho a ofendernos así.  
-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy el rey de este lugar- Dijo Alec- Y tú me perteneces a mi ahora.  
-¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie! Si estoy contigo es porque pensé que tu me querías, pero veo que me equivocaba- La mentira salió de la boca de Renesmee con tanta naturalidad que a ella misma le sorprendió- Si estaba abrazando a Hnos y llorando era por miedo a defraudarte- Se secó las lágrimas- Pero creo que no mereces mis lágrimas, me has insultado lo suficiente como para que vuelva a la habitación con mis hermanas, no me esperes para dormir- Tomó a Hnos del brazo y salió de la habitación.  
Alec se quedo paralizado, sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el corazón, se había equivocado al decirle todo a Renesmee, pero no tenia tiempo de disculparse con ella, debía preparar muchas cosas, en unos días tendrían que enfrentarse a los vampiros y licántropos en una batalla devastadora y aunque veía su victoria no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto.  
Primero fue a hablar con los arcángeles, ellos eran los que encabezarían su ataque y dirigirían al ejército de avanzadilla. Entró en la zona donde dormían ellos y se extrañó al ver solo diez camas, la última vez que los había contado eran once.  
-Tú, ¿como te llamas?  
-Mi nombre es Zeus- dijo el arcángel.  
-¿Porque falta una cama aquí?

-¿Una cama mi señor?- Zeus estaba nervioso.

-Si, una cama. Hace tres días, cuando fuimos a Volterra para enfrentarnos a los vampiros, erais once, pero solo hay diez camas aquí.

-Señor, el arcángel que falta es el menor de nosotros y murió anoche. Todos estamos muy apenados por ello.  
-¿De que murió y porque no he sido notificado?- Exigió saber Alec.  
-Apostó contra uno de vuestros hombres a que no era capaz de beber ron, nosotros no toleramos bien en alcohol y cayó borracho por el acantilado, no nos dio tiempo a hacer nada para ayudarlo.  
-Bien, en ese caso dile a tu superior que me busque en cuanto termine lo que esté haciendo- Alec se marchó por donde había venido.  
Zeus esperó a que Alec se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para hablar con Hnos, debía comunicarle la sospecha que había tenido Alec.  
-Alec ha creído mi historia pero no debemos bajar la guardia- dijo Zeus.  
- No te preocupes, Renesmee le hará que Alec se olvide de vosotros, ¿verdad hermana?  
-Si, por supuesto- Respondió Renessme. Se levantó y se fue en busca de Alec, se encontraba con su ejercito, pero aun así tenía que actuar.

* * *

Irina estaba de guardia cerca de la entrada a la ciudad, escuchó ruidos cerca de su posición y vio una multitud andando en busca de la ciudad. Vio quien era el que los guiaba y corrió en busca de Tanya.  
-Tanya, es mi esposo, es Miguel, viene acompañado de vampiros y de lobos, ¿que hacemos?- Irina estaba histérica.

-Hacer que nos encuentren, si viene con los vampiros y los lobos está de nuestro lado- Tanya respondió no muy contenta.  
De pronto el bosque se lleno de luz y Miguel pudo ver a Tanya junto a unas escaleras luminosas. Se dirigió hacia allí seguido de los demás, sabia que las hadas les habían dejado entrar.  
-Tanya cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Como estáis todas?- Dijo Miguel no muy orgulloso de todo lo que ocurrió- ¿Puedo ver a mi mujer?  
-Estaba ahora mismo aquí.- Miguel se entristeció, sabía que se había ido por su culpa- Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.  
Miguel le contó lo que había sucedido, que Alec les había engañado y por ello en la batalla se pondrían en contra de él. Que estaban arrepentidos y querían volver a ser lo que eran.

Mientras Alice y Jasper les pusieron al día a los suyos con respecto a la batalla.  
-Alice ¿donde están los niños?- Preguntaron Bella y Rosalie, desesperadas por ver a sus pequeños.  
-Están en un lugar seguro. No queríamos que los encontraran y ponerlos en peligro así que un hada está con ellos ocultándolos hasta que acabe la batalla. Solo las hadas pueden sacarlos de su escondite.  
-Debéis prepararos para la batalla, apenas quedan cinco días y debemos estar todos apunto.  
Los días de preparación pasaban rápidamente, ninguno se percató de que los tres jóvenes eran los tres niños.

La gran batalla que liberaría al mundo o lo haría mas oscuro que antes estaba apunto de empezar. Alec y su tropa se dirigían hacia Volterra para enfrentarse a los vampiros, licántropos y el resto de criaturas libres. El olor a muerte reinaba en el aire.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. No estoy recibiendo muchos reviews con esta historia, pero me da igual, a mi me está gustando mucho como queda.**

**A los que la leeis, por favor, podéis dejar revies? Me gustaria saber vuestra opinión.**

**Os aviso, no quedarán mas de cuatro o cinco capítulos. Tengo escrito el siguiente, pero aun me falta el final definitivo y el epílogo.**

**Bueno, os dejo ya, que me enrollo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo  
**


	24. 23º Comienza la batalla

**23º- Comienza la batalla**

Todos el ejército de Alec estaba acampado en las fronteras de Volterra, al alba comenzaría la batalla. Renesmee no había podido hablar con Alec antes de partir, pero debía hacerlo antes de que todo empezara.

Renesmee llegó donde estaba Alec organizando la guardia, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, tanto como para no darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando.

-Quiero que todos tengan las mejores armas, tenemos que atacar con lo mejor que tenemos- Le explicaba Alec a Laurent- No debemos tener piedad con nadie, absolutamente con nadie.

-Señor, vuestra dama está detrás mirándonos- Alec se giró a verla.

-Laurent, encárgate de organizar al ejército, tengo cosas que hacer- Laurent se inclinó y se alejó de ahí, Alec se acercó unos pasos hacia Renesmee- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita, mi reina?- Alec utilizó un tono amable y conciliador.

-A pesar de sentirme terriblemente herida, no soporto estar enfadada contigo, he venido a hacer las paces.

-Eso es maravilloso- Alec sonrió y acabó con la distancia que los separaba cogiéndola de las manos- Me alegra que estés aquí, y siento haber dicho todas esas cosas. Tan solo es que me parece increíble que estés a mi lado, por eso pienso que cualquier cosa quiere separarte de mi. Por eso veo cosas donde no las hay.

-No te preocupes- Renesmee acarició el rostro de Alec sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda al hacerlo- Hnos y yo te perdonamos.

-No me refiero a eso sol, aunque me alegro de que me perdones, Hnos me da igual pero tú... No podría soportar tu desprecio, no de nuevo.

-Si no te refieres a nosotras- Renesmee se extrañó un poco por esa frase- ¿A que te refieres? No te entiendo.

-A los arcángeles- Alec tomó aire y aferró fuerte las manos de Renesmee- Creí que estaban intentando traicionarme, creí que faltaba un arcángel porque lo habían enviado, pero eso es una locura, ellos no tienen ningún motivo para hacerlo, sobre todo si tú estás a mi lado- Alec sonrió y besó levemente los labios de Renesmee- ¿Aun no estás preparada vida mía? ¿Cuanto voy a tener que esperar para tenerte por completo?

-Cuando todo acabe y hayamos vencido, en ese momento podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo- Renesmee apretó las manos de Alec, pero no con cariño como él creía, las apretaba con furia- Si vencemos, ya no habrá nada que me una a mi antigua vida, seré libre.

Alec la besó con pasión y Renesmee no tuvo más remedio que dejarse besar e intentar seguir el beso, eso era parte del plan.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tenerte aquí a mi lado- Alec acarició la mejilla de Renesmee- Me siento tan dichoso.

-Yo también me siento igual, pero debemos posponer todos estos sentimientos, tenemos una batalla por delante y debo ir con mis hermanas a prepararme. No debemos perder más tiempo.

-Ve mi reina, pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.

Renesmee salió de la zona habilitada para el ejército de Alec y fue corriendo hasta la zona más elevada del terreno, lugar donde estaban sus hermanas. Una vez allí vomitó de forma exagerada, no podía soportar por mucho tiempo las arcadas que le daban al besar a Alec.

-Tranquila hermana- Dijo Thrud ayudándola a levantarse- Esto acabará pronto.

-Lo se, eso es lo único que me anima a seguir adelante.

-Renesmee, acércate a mi un momento- Pidió Hnos desde el borde del saliente donde se encontraban, Renesmee se acercó y se colocó junto a ella- Debo pedirte algo.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, si está en mi mano lo tendrás.

-Quiero que en la batalla me ayudes a matar a Alec- Renesmee abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- Esta locura debe terminar.

-¿A que te refieres con locura? Pensaba que querías quedarte con él cuando todo acabara.

-Así es hermana, pero no puedo obligarle a que me ame- Hnos abrazó a Renesmee- No soporto lo que te está haciendo, y me he dado cuenta de que por mucho que lo quiera, el odio que siento por su rechazo a mi y por la forma en que te trata es más grande.

-Lo hemos hablado entre las tres- Dijo Niflheims- Alec no merece seguir en esta tierra y el dios Odín está de acuerdo con nosotras- Le enseñó la marca que ella tenía en el brazo- Odín es claro.

La marca tenía la forma de un escudo, en él, Odín ponía el nombre de quien debía morir en la batalla, y en el aparecía el nombre de Alec.

-¿Estáis seguras de esto?- Renesmee tenía miedo de herir a sus hermanas- Aunque por mi parte merezca la muerte, si vosotras no queréis que muera, no dejare que muera.

-Renesmee, hay cosas de las valquirias que aun desconoces- Hnos la miró- No podemos ignorar las órdenes de Odín, él es nuestro creador, nuestro señor, se lo debemos todo. Si Alec es el elegido para morir, así será, y tras eso nosotras volveremos a nuestro confinamiento- Hnos se giró hacia Renesmee- Es curioso, cuando nos unimos a Alec solo buscábamos venganza contra Carlisle Cullen y el descendiente de Ephraim Black, ahora no siento nada en contra de ellos, ahora se que la paz es buena y que nosotras no podemos intervenir en las decisiones de Odín. Hermana, cuando todo acabe volverás a ser la princesa vampiro que eras antes.

-¿¡Qué!?- Una luz inundó los ojos de Renesmee.

-Que cuando esto acabe volverás a tu casa, serás la misma de antes, podrás estar con tu marido y tu hija- Siguió Niflheims abrazando también a Renesmee.

-Lo que se convirtió en una venganza ahora es un amor fraternal- Thrud se unió al abrazo- Te convertimos por venganza y ahora eres una más de nosotras, no podríamos dejar que vinieras al Valhala con nosotras, allí tú no serías feliz. Además, Odín también lo quiere así y él mismo te lo hará saber cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

En la ciudad de las hadas todos estaban preparados para subir a Volterra, todos deseaban acabar de una vez por todas. Jacob estaba aislado de todos, se sentía culpable de todo lo que le había dicho a su mujer, tenía miedo de perderla después de eso.

-Perdona que te interrumpa- Se acercó una joven a él- No es bueno estar solo antes de una batalla.

-Gracias, pero creo que es lo mejor- Jacob la miró y se extrañó de lo familiar que le parecía la joven de repente- Perdona, pero no se quien eres.

-Me llamo Ish, es un placer.

-No conozco tu raza, nunca había visto a alguien como tú- Jacob estaba muy intrigado por ella.

-Es que mis padres no son una pareja convencional- Ella rió- Cuando todo esto acabe te los presentaré, creo que os llevaréis bien.

-Puede- Sonrió Jacob, por alguna razón se sintió cómodo hablando con ella.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que te da vueltas por la cabeza para marginarte de todos?

-Temo que mi mujer no pueda perdonarme, le dije cosas horribles- Jacob bajó el rostro y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- Jacob asintió sin mirarla- Tengo un don especial que me deja ver dentro de las personas y se que tú has sufrido mucho, se cuanto quieres a tu mujer y a tu hija, y por como las quieres estoy segura de que ella te perdonará- Jacob la miró esperanzado- Por lo que he escuchado de ella, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por salvaros, no creo que tenga en cuenta todo lo que le dijiste.

-Si al menos tuviera a mi Isabella aquí para decirle cuanto la quiero, para decirle lo magnífica que es su madre, y l estúpido que es su padre...

-Su padre no es un estúpido, y estoy segura de que esté donde esté, ella sabe todo eso y está orgullosa de que seáis sus padres- Renesmee le acarició la mano y se levantó- Ahora creo que deberíamos irnos, vamos a subir ya.

-Gracias pequeña.

Ambos se unieron al resto del grupo y subieron a Volterra, la batalla iba a comenzar muy pronto.

* * *

Renesmee estaba tranquila, sabía que sus hermanas no dejarían que a su familia le pasara nada, lo único que la tenía preocupada era que no estaba segura de poder proteger al resto de criaturas que lucharan contra el ejército de Alec.

Alec solo pensaba en él mismo, sabía que en cuanto ganara la batalla sería el rey de todo, y sobre todo, sabía que pronto tendría a Renesmee para él.

Iba tan confiado que no temió ponerse en primera línea, Laurent y sus hombres de confianza iban con él, después los soldados arcanos, en medio los arcángeles, y por ultimo, las valquiria. Alec no quería que las valquirias fueran delante como estaba planeado en un principio, no quería que Renesmee sufriera ningún tipo de daño, por ello las dejó al final de todo.  
Las valquirias tenían todas sus armas preparadas, sabían que Alec notaría enseguida su traición y debían estar preparadas para pelear.

Los arcángeles estaban preparados para ponerse ante sus mujeres y protegerlas de cualquier golpe que Alec intentara propinarles, ninguno de ellos permitiría que les pasara algo a ninguna de ellas.

* * *

Carlisle ya había organizado su ejército, Edward y Emmet dirigían la avanzadilla, estaban en primera línea junto a su padre, con los arqueros estaban Heidi, Bella y Esme, las mejores arqueras de todo el reino, ellas se encargarían del ataque a distancia y de la defensa.

Jacob guiaba a los licántropos y a los humanos, estaba situado junto al rey vampiro, pero ellos atacarían por los lados.

Rosalie, Alice y Jasper guiaban al segundo grupo de ataque formado por todas las criaturas mágicas, ellos se encargarían de apoyar al primer grupo de asalto.

Tanya encabezaba el ataque aéreo, todas las hadas y Miguel estaban preparados para atacar por el aire y proteger todo lo que pudieran a los demás.

Los tres jóvenes iban juntos, ellos tres formaban un grupo, ellos sabían que no debían separarse y que su misión era acabar con Alec si podían. Aunque ayudaran en la batalla, su principal objetivo era Alec.

Un ruido les hizo saber que el enemigo estaba a las puertas de la ciudad, frente a ellos. Carlisle, Emmet y Edward mostraron sus puntiagudos colmillos como señal de desafío, los licántropos forzaron su transformación para prepararse para la batalla, todos menos Jacob, él seguiría con su forma humana para comunicarse con los demás.

-¡ARCANOS! ¡LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO! ¡NO DEJÉIS A NADIE CON VIDA!

Laurent corrió solo hacia Carlisle y se enfrentó a él, Carlisle, haciendo una seña a los demás para que no perdieran sus posiciones, lo esquivó con rapidez, pero Laurent consiguió propinarle un golpe, a pesar de ello, Carlisle no sangró, sin embargo, una flecha de Esme le dio en la cabeza a Laurent y este cayó al suelo muerto.

-¿Pero que...?- Alec no entendía que estaba sucediendo- ¡HNOS!- Todas las valquirias se colocaron frente a él- ¡EXPLÍCAME ESO!

-Es muy simple- Dijo Hnos mientras las valquirias se colocaron delante de Carlisle, de cara hacia Alec, Renesmee incluida- Estamos protegiendo a los que debemos proteger, esta batalla no la ganaréis con nosotras.

-Renesmee, tú no tienes que hacerles caso, ven a mi lado.

-Alec, todo lo que te dije fue parte del plan, nunca he pretendido estar a tu lado. Mi lugar está aquí, con los míos.

Se escuchó un aplauso general por parte de los vampiros, y de parte de los licántropos se escucharon aullidos, Renesmee notó la mano de su abuelo apretando la suya y ella sonrió.

La cara de Alec pasó por varios colores, después fue desfigurándose poco a poco, de su boca comenzaron a salir unos colmillos enormes, de su espalda salieron unas púas puntiagudas, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros. Ante ellos Alec se había convertido en un demonio, su enfurecimiento había hecho que mostrara a la verdadera criatura que habitaba en su interior, aquella que siempre había estado dormida.

-Vosotros lo habéis querido- Dijo Alec lanzándose a por Jacob.

Automáticamente, todos empezaron a combatir, el ejército arcano se lanzó sobre ellos, los arcángeles del infierno se unieron a sus mujeres y las ayudaron a defenderse y a atacar a los enemigos. Los hombres de Jacob se encargaban de los allegados de Alec, Carlisle y sus hombres peleaban contra todo el ejército arcano, seguidos de todos los vampiros, y las criaturas mágicas. Heidi, Bella y Esme lanzaban flechas que impactaban contra los enemigos.

Alec y Jacob se enfrentaban de manera brutal, Jacob tuvo que entrar en fase para poder enfrentarse a él, por más que Jacob recibía golpes y arañazos, no sufría ningún tipo de daño, en cambio, Alec si sentía dolor y sufrimiento, estaba siendo derrotado por un lobo que debía haber muerto el primero. Peleando se internaron en el palacio perdiéndose de la vista de todos, Hnos corrió tras ellos.  
Renesmee y el resto de valquirias ayudaban peleando mientras mantenían a todos los que podían a salvo del ejército arcano, pero no podían evitar que alguno cayera.  
Renessme sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando vio a una pequeña joven de unos dieciocho años, era igual como su pequeña Isabella, la misma cara, el mismo tono de cabello, de ojos y de piel... Pero eso era imposible, su pequeña aun no tenía ni el año de vida y esa joven era demasiado adulta, Renesmee vio como unas flechas iban hacia ella y hacia los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, Renesmee estaba demasiado lejos para poder impedir que les ocurriera algo, su poder no era tan potente.  
- ¡Cuidadooooooooooooooooooo!- Es lo único que pudo gritar.  
La pequeña la miró y después vio las flechas que se dirigían hacia ellos, los tres jóvenes se juntaron y la joven sacó a la luz su gran don, cubrió su cuerpo y el de los dos jóvenes con una tela transparente imposible de romper. La flecha llegó hasta la barrera invisible producida por la mente de la chica y se quebró al tocarla.

Renessme corrió a prisa hacia ella, al verla acercarse la joven quitó su don, Renesmee llegó hasta ellos y la joven volvió a envolverlos.  
-¿Quien eres? ¿Desde cuando tienes ese don?- Dijo Renesmee convencida de que era su pequeña.  
-Yo soy......- La joven se puso nerviosa pero no pudo responder.

Tanya soltó un grito desgarrador y todos se giraron hacia ella, un arcano había conseguido alcanzarla y caía al suelo muy mal herida.

Kirell, señor de los arcángeles corrió hacia ella y la tomó antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Tanya! Mi vida, aguanta.

-¡Tráela aquí!- Dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaban con Renesmee- ¡Yo la ayudaré!

Renesmee lo miró con detenimiento y le pareció que ese era su hermano Garret, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desorbitada y no pudo evitar que cayeran lágrimas al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, y debo decir que estoy un poquito desilusionada, esperaba que comentarais un poquito más. Voy a terminarlo por las personas que si leen y comentan. Y porque quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo.**

**Si la leeis,por favor, comentarla. Deprime mucho ver tan pocos comentarios tan cerca del final, comentar aunque sea para decirme que no os gusta.**

**Gracias y nos leemos  
**


	25. 24º La batalla final

**24º- La batalla final**

Kirell llevó a Tanya rápidamente a donde el muchacho estaba, Renesmee miró a su alrededor desesperada buscando a Jacob mientras el chico intentaba curarla. Por más que Renesmee miraba, Jacob no estaba, eso la puso muy nerviosa.

-¡No funciona!- Gritó el chico.

-¿Que ocurre Gad?- Preguntó Ish acercándose a él.

-Mi magia no funciona como debería, solo consigo que sangre menos.

-Hay que traer a Jacob- Dijo Renesmee desesperada- Su don si puede ayudarla.  
-Te ayudaré a buscarlo- Dijo Kirell elevándose en el cielo.

Renesmee empezó a correr buscando a Jacob, Bella la vio y bajó corriendo a la zona de combate preocupada por la cara que tenía.

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó y ella se giró al instante para mirarla- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Debo encontrar a Jacob- Bella lanzó una flecha a un arcano que se lanzaba a por Renesmee- Es urgente- Ambas se apartaron tras un montículo que las tapaba de los atacantes.

-La última vez que lo he visto estaba enzarzado en una batalla contra Alec, hace un buen rato que no lo veo.

Renesmee volvió junto a los tres jóvenes y Tanya, ella no tenía muy buena pinta, a pesar de que Gad había conseguido frenar un poco la hemorragia.

-Hay que darse prisa, sino ella morirá desangrada- Dijo Gad preocupado- No podré retener la hemorragia mucho tiempo.

-¿Que necesitas Garret?- Preguntó Renesmee mirándolo fijamente.

-Necesito algo que para hacerle un torniquete...- Él levantó la mirada- ¿Co... Como me has llamado?

-He dicho Garret- Renesmee sonrió- No se lo diré a nadie hermanito. Y creo que entonces la chica que está de pie con el escudo es Isabella- Garret asintió- Cuando esto acabe tendremos una charla muy seria al respecto. Voy a buscar ayuda.  
Renesmee dejó a Garret con la boca abierta y salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanas, quizás ellas supieran donde estaba Jacob.

-Thrud, ¿has visto a Jacob?

-No hermana- Ambas peleaban contra los arcanos mientras conversaban- Hnos ha ido tras él y Alec nada más comenzar la batalla, pero no se donde están ahora.

Renesmee tuvo que ponerse a pelear en serio, el ejército arcano estaba avanzando demasiado, se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde estaban los tres jóvenes con Tanya. Bella, que había vuelto a subir con Esme y Heidi, tiraba flechas a todo aquel que se acercara a ellos por si el escudo de Ish fallaba, Esme acribillaba a flechazos a todos los arcanos que se acercaban a Carlisle, Edward y Emmet. Heidi se ocupaba de la gente del bosque y de los humanos. Kirell y los arcángeles peleaban con fiereza debido al dolor que sentían todos al ver a Tanya en ese estado, y las hadas peleaban a su lado valientemente. Entre todos conseguían aplacar el ataque, pero aun quedaba mucha batalla por delante.

**........**

Alec atacaba a Jacob con toda la fuerza que tenía pero él no caía nunca, eso estaba haciendo que se debilitara mucho y sabía que no tardaría mucho en volver a su estado normal. Hnos observaba todo desde una zona segura, ella era la que estaba haciendo que nada malo le ocurriera a Jacob, y esperaba con ansias a que Alec volviera a su forma normal otra vez para atacar y poder matarlo ella con sus propias manos. "Si no eres mío no serás de nadie", susurraba una y otra vez con una mirada llena de rencor y odio.  
-¡Maldita sea Hnos!- Gritó Alec- ¡Deja de ayudarle!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Hnos sonó muy dura y fría- Él es el marido de mi hermana y por ello es mi hermano también.

-¡Renesmee será mía!- Gritó embistiendo de nuevo a la forma lobuna de Jacob, pero falló- ¿¡Crees que te sigue queriendo!?- Se dirigió a Jacob- ¡No era tu nombre el que salía de sus labios cuando la hice mía anoche!- Jacob se lanzó con fiereza a por él, Alec aprovechó su rabia para poder golpearlo.

-No le creas joven licántropo, Renesmee nunca ha estado con él- Se apresuró a decir Hnos- ¡Por eso te odia tanto!

-¡Cállate maldita!- Gritó Alec girándose hacia ella. Jacob se lanzó hacia él y le mordió el brazo arrancándoselo de pleno.

La sangre de Alec se derramó por todo el lugar, cayó de rodillas soltando un grito tan desgarrador que se pudo escuchar hasta en el campo de batalla.

…**........**

Renesmee se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde procedía ese grito tan fuerte, se adentró en el palacio y llegó hasta la sala del trono, allí vio a Alec con un brazo menos intentando atacar a Jacob que se defendía con facilidad, y también estaba Hnos, riéndose a un lado de la sala.  
-Hermana, necesito que Jacob suba. Tanya necesita ayuda médica urgente, y él es el único que puede curarla a tiempo- Renesmee miró a Jacob, estaba tan concentrado que no se había fijado en su presencia, nada podría distraerlo de su labor- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Me gustaría ayudarte hermana pero no creo que él abandone la batalla aunque se lo pidamos y yo no pienso irme hasta que vea a Alec muerto con mis propios ojos- Renesmee sabía que no convencería a ninguno de los dos para que fuera con ella así que se dio la vuelta para volver a la batalla y ayudar en lo que pudiera- Espera- Hnos la tomó del brazo- Tengo algo que la ayudará- Le entregó una planta- Esta planta es la que utilizamos nosotras para curarnos, es muy poderosa y efectiva, colócasela sobre la herida, esta cicatrizará en pocos minutos y le irá dando fuerzas para que se recupere, es la planta que estaba guardando para mi.

-Pero Hnos, si te ocurre algo la necesitarás tú....

-No me importa morir, he encontrado mi propósito, en todos mis años de vida nunca había entendido porque existía, nunca hasta ahora- Miró a Renesmee- Gracias a ti he podido ver que el mal no es el camino correcto y es mi destino hacer que este mal desaparezca, para eso me creo Odín. Ve y ayuda a la mujer de Kirell, nos veremos de nuevo cuando todo acabe.  
Renesmee corrió hacia donde estaban los demás llevándose por delante a todos los arcanos que intentaban impedirle el paso, llegó hasta el cuerpo de Tanya mientras Ish la envolvía con su escudo mental.

-Tengo algo que puede curarla- Dijo ella sacando la planta ante Garret- Hay que poner las hojas sobre la herida.

-De acuerdo- Respondió mientras cogía algunas de las hojas.

Él se las colocó, mientras, Renesmee miraba a su alrededor, vio como su hija hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener el escudo intacto mientras ellos se ocupaban de Tanya, vio al otro joven, al que no conocía, lanzar olas de fuego contra el ejército arcano como un maestro.

También pudo ver como sus hermanas estaban haciendo un gran trabajo protegiendo a su familia, ninguno de ellos había recibido una sola herida, su padre estaba junto a Carlisle sonriendo los dos mientras mataban a varios guerreros enemigos, Emmet había ido a apoyar a Jasper y Alice en la batalla, el sector de criaturas del bosque había sufrido algunas bajas y necesitaban un poco de ayuda. Bella, Esme y Heidi continuaban tirando flechas a los enemigos que quedaban en pie.

Los arcángeles estaban apoyando en diferentes sectores para reforzar el ataque, los licántropos hacían lo mismo.

-Está haciéndole efecto- Dijo Garret mirando la herida de Tanya- Está cicatrizando rápido.

-Aun tardará en despertar, ya hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos, ayudemos a los demás.

Ish se quedó junto a ella para protegerla mientras la planta terminaba de hacerle efecto, Gad y Pit, estaban cerca de ellas para que Ish pudiera protegerlos a ellos y no se perdiera el equilibrio que habían conseguido entre los tres.

Renesmee corrió junto a su padre y su abuelo, ayudó todo lo que pudo en la batalla, había aprendido a desenvolverse muy bien.

En pocas horas no quedaban en pie nada más que los arcanos que se habían rendido ante el ejército de vampiros, lobos, hadas, arcángeles, valquirias, humanos y todas las criaturas mágicas que existían. La mayoría empezó a localizar los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla, más tarde les darían el entierro que merecían por haber dado sus vidas por salvar su mundo.  
Tanya despertó poco después y nada mas abrió los ojos vio a Kirell, su marido estaba junto a ella con una cara de preocupación que provocó que Tanya se lanzara a sus labio perdonándole todo lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellos.

Todos se giraron hacia el palacio cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador procedente de la garganta de Alec, le quedaba poco, y él lo sabia. Su fin y el de los días de temor y oscuridad estaban apunto de llegar a su fin.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, solo faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Espero que os guste el final, a mi personalmente me gusta aunque creo que le podía haber puesto algo mas, pero empiezo los examenes la semana que viene y mi mente no daba para más, lo siento.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con la opinión, y si creeis que podía haber puesto algo mas decidme que, gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	26. 25º Un nuevo comienzo

**25º- Un nuevo comienzo**

Mientras las criaturas mágicas buscaban a sus herido y muertos, los arcángeles, las hadas, los vampiros, los licántropos, los tres chicos y las valquirias se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el interior del palacio, ese grito había sido escalofriante.

Renesmee encabezaba la marcha preocupada por Jacob, de cerca la seguían Ish, Gad y Pit, que como siempre, iban juntos a todos lados.

Al llegar vieron a Jacob a un lado con una herida en su pecho y a Hnos sobre Alec, con su daga abriéndole en canal del ombligo hacia arriba.

-Conmigo no se juega- Dijo en un susurro- Yo no soy una buena chica, yo soy una valquiria y tu sangre es lo único que me ha pedido Odín.

-Hnos, ¿que...?

-¡No te acerques a ella!- Gritó Thrud cogiendo a Renesmee del brazo- Mientras esté sobre él no te acerques- Renesmee la miró asustada- Nadie puede acercarse a una valquiria mientras está cogiendo sangre para Odín si quiere seguir con vida.

-¿Por que le ha pedido Odín su sangre?- Renesmee estaba asombrada- Hnos quería a Alec, es cruel que le haga eso.

-Es el castigo que le ha impuesto por haberse unido a Alec. Odín es el único que puede mandar a las valquirias a una batalla, Hnos es nuestra líder así que ella recibe el castigo, ella ha sido la que decidió apoyarle.

Jacob como pudo se acercó a los demás que se habían quedado como piedras por miedo de que Hnos les hiciera algo al moverse.

Renesmee ayudó a Jacob a levantarse y la hizo jirones su capa para taponarle la herida, Carlisle se acercó a ellos y observó la herida, por la pinta que tenía se la había hecho Hnos con la daga.

Carlisle como pudo curó la herida y ayudó a Renesmee a sujetarlo, todo ello en silencio, nadie más se había movido de su lugar.

De repente Hnos se levantó del cuerpo de Alec y se acercó a los demás, fue directa hacia Renesmee y Jacob.

-Siento la herida- Dijo viendo el vendaje- Cuando recibo una orden de Odín para recoger sangre mi mente se nubla. No era mi intención herirte.

-No importa, ¿que es una guerra sin heridas para recordarla?- Respondió intentando quitarle importancia.

-Aun así lo siento- Se giró a Renesmee- Hermana, ¿me das el Draupnir?

-¿El qué?

-El brazalete que te convirtió en valquiria, debo devolvérselo a Odín.

-Claro- Renesmee soltó a Jacob y se quitó el brazalete.

En el mismo momento en el que el Draupnir dejó de tocar su piel, una luz la envolvió por completo ante los ojos de todos. La luz fue desapareciendo poco a poco mostrando a la misma Renesmee de antes, a una vampira de pelo color cobrizo y rizado con los ojos color chocolate.

Ella miró su vestimenta y vio que llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que el día que se marchó de palacio intentando salvar a su familia.

-Ahora eres libre de estar con tu familia. Tu destino está con ellos y no con nosotras.

-Gracias- Renesmee abrazó a Hnos con fuerza- ¿Como puedo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros?

-Somos nosotras las que debemos darte las gracias. El amor por tu familia y las ganas de salvarlos han sido los que nos han hecho tomar el camino correcto. Si no hubiera sido por el amor que os tenéis los unos a los otros, Alec habría vencido- Hnos se fue junto a sus hermanas- Todos vosotros nos habéis enseñado el verdadero sentido de la palabra amor, Odín también lo ha visto y por ello ha dejado que Renesmee vuelva a estar con vosotros. Recordad siempre que eso es lo que os ha salvado.

Sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada más, Hnos y el resto de las valquirias desaparecieron, habían vuelto con Odín.

Bella corrió hacia Renesmee y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, a ella la siguieron Jacob y Edward.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!- Dijo Bella llorando- ¡Me da igual si muero, pero no quiero que vuelvas a pasar algo así!

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo rápidamente Jacob- ¿Como podría yo seguir sin ti?

Edward no tuvo palabras para demostrarle a su hija lo que sentía, había anhelado tanto volver a tenerla con él que no le salían las palabras. Bella soltó a Renesmee y miró a Alice.

-Ahora que todo ha acabado, ¿podemos ver a los niños? Tengo ganas de ver a Garret.

-Bueno, pues verás...- Alice se puso nerviosa- Ellos están aquí.

-¿¡Aquí!?- Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet y Jacob gritaron a la vez.

-Si, están los tres aquí.

-¿Como has podido tenerlos tan cerca de la batalla?- Bella y Rosalie se la comían con la mirada.

-No solo eso- Añadió Renesmee- Ha permitido que tomaran parte en ella, ¿verdad tía Alice?

-Eh... Esto... Si....

-No os enfadéis con ella- Dijo Pit acercándose a Alice- Nosotros queríamos hacerlo.

-Exacto. Nosotros tenemos la misma culpa o incluso más que ella- Añadió Ish.

-Y además, no fue idea suya, fue cosa de Tanya y las hadas- Finalizó Gad.

-Espera un momento...- Edward miró a los tres jóvenes- ¿Vosotros sois Isabella, Peter y Garret?

-Así es- Dijo Tanya- Ellos debían participar en la batalla, estaba escrito en el destino. Solo así podrían prepararse para ser los futuros reyes. El nuevo mundo que empieza hoy será su reino y habrá muchas cosas que no hubieran podido afrontar si no hubieran estado hoy aquí.

-¡No tenías derecho!- Gritó furiosa Rosalie.

-Mamá, cálmate. Esta noche volveremos a ser los bebés adorables de siempre- Dijo Peter.

-Así es- Siguió Tanya- Y no recordarán nada hasta que cumplan los 16 años. Hasta entonces para ellos no habrá ocurrido nada.

Eso pareció bastarles porque ninguno dijo nada más. Todos salieron fuera para despedirse de sus aliados.

* * *

Esa noche, con su hija entre sus brazos, Renesmee sonreía sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación. Por fin se sentía feliz y tranquila, se encontraba en casa y con sus seres queridos.

Jacob entró silenciosamente para no despertar a la niña, abrazó a Renesmee con cuidado y la besó tiernamente.

-Te he echado mucho de menos- Dijo él acariciando sus cabellos.

-Y yo a ti. Rechazarte ha sido lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer en mi vida- Renesmee se levantó, dejó a la niña en su cuna y volvió junto a Jacob y lo abrazó con fuerza- No me sueltes, no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mi nunca.

-No te soltaré jamás- Besó sus cabellos- No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que te ves cuando acunas a Isabella. Eso me hace desear una cosa pero no se si debo pedírtela.

-Pídeme lo que quieras.

-Vale, pero si no quieres no me importa, puedo esperar.

-No te preocupes por eso y dime que es lo que quieres- Renesmee tomó las manos de Jacob con cariño.

-Quiero que tengamos otro hijo- Dijo mirándola a los ojos- Ahora que por fin tenemos paz, me encantaría disfrutarla con nuestros hijos. Isabella y todos los que vengan a partir de ahora.

-¿No es un poco pronto? Isabella aun no tiene ni un año.

-No me importa, si tu quieres esperar de acuerdo, pero por mi no hay espera.

-No tengo motivos para esperar, si es lo que quieres- Renesmee se acercó sensualmente a él- Habrá que ponerse a trabajar.

-Me has leído el pensamiento- Jacob la cogió de la cintura y la levantó- Majestad, permitidme haceros llegar al placer.

Jacob y Renesmee se fundieron el uno con el otro, entregando todo el amor que no habían podido mostrarse en los últimos días. Por fin todo estaba donde debía estar y ellos podían ser felices.

* * *

Bella y Edward estaban metidos en el baño de su habitación, con su pequeño Garret con ellos. Bella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward con Garret en sus brazos, el agua los cubría hasta media espalda.

Edward no dejaba de besar el cuello de Bella, y ella sonreía al notar lo cariñoso que estaba su marido.

-Cielo, sabes que me encanta que te pongas tierno pero está Garret aquí.

-Pues déjalo en su cuna- Volvió a besar su cuello- Te necesito.

-Cariño, déjame tenerlo un rato más, lo he echado mucho de menos.

Edward giró a Bella haciendo que el niño se quedara entre ellos sujeto por Bella.

-No sabes la tortura que es tenerte así entre mis brazos sin poder hacerte mía- Beso sus labios- Pero te entiendo, así que si me lo permites- Salió de la bañera, cogió una toalla y los envolvió con ella- Nos vamos los tres a la cama y nos quedaremos ahí hasta que nuestro príncipe se quede dormido.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y sujetó firme a su hijo mientras Edward los llevaba hasta la cama.

* * *

Emmet tenía a Peter dormido sobre su estómago con Rosalie apoyada en su brazo mirando al pequeño. Emmet acariciaba sus cabellos rubios sonriente.

-No puedo creerme que sea nuestro- Dijo Rosalie emocionada mirando a su pequeño- Lo quiero tanto.

-Nunca pensé que pudiéramos tener un pequeño- Emmet se sentía completamente feliz- Aunque no sea totalmente nuestro, para mi es como si lo hubieras tenido tú.

-Gracias por quererme a pesar de no poder darte hijos- Rosalie escondió su rostro- Mi órgano reproductor no funciona como debería.

-No te preocupes. Aunque Peter no hubiera llegado a nosotros, no me importaría. Solo quiero hijos si los tengo contigo.

Ambos se besaron dulcemente y se quedaron contemplando a su pequeño ángel dormir.

* * *

Jasper estaba nervioso, Alice hacía horas que estaba encerrada en el baño y eso era muy raro en ella, después de mucho pensarlo, decidió llamar a la puerta.

-Alice, tesoro, ¿estás bien?

-Si... Estoy bien...- Se la escuchó entre sollozos.

-Voy a entrar- Entró en el baño antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo- ¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó al verla sentada en el suelo con los ojos llorosos.

-Que se que te vas a enfadar conmigo.

-¿Por que iba a enfadarme contigo? No has hecho nada para que me enfade.

-Si lo he hecho- Alice miró a Jasper y suspiró- Voy a decírtelo, aunque debí hacerlo antes de la batalla... Estoy embarazada.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Jasper se alejó un momento de ella- ¿¡Y has peleado aun sabiéndolo!?

-Tenía miedo de perderte y no poder despedirme de ti, se que debía haber pensado en el bebé pero la sola idea de perderte...

Jasper tardó unos segundos en calmarse, el daño ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás y su enfado no le hacía bien a ella.

-Alice, no voy a negarte que estoy enfadado, pero quiero lo mejor para ti- Jasper la tomó de la mano- Si a partir de ahora eres responsable en todo lo que se refiere al bebé, olvidaré lo que ha pasado.

-Está bien. Te prometo que no habrá ni una sola queja en lo que a mi comportamiento se refiere- Alice sonrió secándose las lágrimas y abrazó a Jasper.

* * *

Carlisle y Esme paseaban por el jardín del palacio cogidos de la mano, ambos pensaban en las cosas que habían ocurrido, tanto las buenas como las malas, y Carlisle había tomado una decisión.

-Creo que es momento de cederle mi lugar a Edward.

-¿Por que piensas eso?- A Esme le pilló por sorpresa esa decisión- Creía que te gustaba lo que estabas consiguiendo en el reino.

-Y me gusta, pero ya he pasado bastante como rey, es hora de que Edward ocupe mi lugar, tarde o temprano debía cedérselo, al igual que él hará con Renesmee y ella con Isabella. Me gustaría ver crecer a nuestros nietos como su abuelo y no como rey.

-Si estás seguro de ello, adelante. Edward y Bella están preparados para ocupar el trono.

Siguieron caminando y tras pasar algunas horas perdidos en la paz que les proporcionaba ese lugar entraron en el palacio. Allí vieron como Alice y Jasper iban caminando hacia ellos muy decididos, Alice tenía los ojos llorosos.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Esme asustada.  
-Veníamos a deciros que vais a volver a ser abuelos- Dijo Jasper sonriente.  
- ¿¡COMO!?- Esme se tensó- ¿Otra vez Bella? No, por favor, no. Eleazar le dijo que podía ser peligroso si tenía otro hijo.  
-Madre, tranquilízate- Pidió Alice cogiendo las manos de su madre- No es Bella, soy yo- Alice sonrió- Estoy embarazada.

Esme la abrazó a Alice con fuerza, Jasper y ella habían estado intentando tener un bebé.  
Pocos días después, Carlisle y Esme invitaron a todos los que habían combatido a su lado para que fueran testigos de la coronación de Edward y Bella. Asistieron todos a excepción de las valquirias, Odín las había confinado durante un tiempo por su intento de ayudar a Alec.

Un nuevo reinado comenzaba junto a un nuevo mundo lleno de luz y esperanza. Y la vida se abría camino ante todos ellos de muchas formas distintas.

* * *

**Solo falta el epílogo, espero que os guste este capítulo. Y no comento más porque os subo ya el epílogo ^^**

**Ahora mismo nos leemos  
**


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado muchos años desde la batalla que decidió el destino del mundo, casi 300 años habían pasado desde que Carlisle y Esme Cullen habían cedido su trono a Edward y Bella, príncipes de Volterra hasta ese momento.

En el periodo de tiempo que reinaron Edward y Bella ocurrieron varios acontecimientos, no malos pero si importantes.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron un niño, rubio como Jasper pero hiperactivo como Alice, fue el único hijo que tuvieron y lo llamaron Carlisle en honor a su abuelo. El pequeño era muy inteligente y por ello se convirtió en consejero para sus primos y sobrinos.

Rosalie y Emmet criaron a Peter como si fuera hijo suyo, a pesar de ser un arcano, cuando se le contó la historia de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo referente a su madre, Peter entendió la posición que tomó su familia y recriminó la actitud del pueblo arcano. El único punto de enlace con su linaje era su tía Heidi, no vivía en Volterra pero iba de visita a menudo, ellos dos eran los únicos arcanos que quedaban con vida y se tenían un cariño especial.

Bella y Edward no tuvieron más hijos por el bien de Bella, ella en más de una ocasión había intentado convencer a Edward de que cambiara de idea, Bella sabía la ilusión que le hacía a Edward tener una familia amplia, pero siempre que ella sacaba el tema, Edward acababa enfadado y gritándole. Después de años de intentos, decidió olvidarlo, sabía que no convencería a Edward por mucho que lo intentara. Por otra parte, fueron unos excelentes reyes, firmes pero comprensibles.

Esme y Carlisle dejaron de ser autoridad, para ellos la vida solo consistía en ser felices y disfrutar de su familia. Veían crecer a los pequeños y disfrutaban jugando con ellos y enseñándoles montones de cosas.

Jacob y Renesmee tardaron más de lo que esperaban en tener más hijos. No fue hasta dos años después que Renesmee pudo decirle a su marido que estaba embarazada. Al igual que pasó con su madre, ese fue el último embarazo que pudo tener para no perjudicar su salud, pero en compensación a ello tuvieron dos hermosos mellizos, un niño y una niña, los llamaron Hnos en honor a la hermana valquiria de Renesmee y William, o Billy como le decía su hermana Isabella, en honor a su abuelo paterno.

A los hijos de Jacob y Renesmee se les llamaba los Ikaris, que significaba luz, ese nombre era debido a que todos los descendientes directos de esa unión eran hijos del sol.

Los arcángeles del infierno desaparecieron y volvieron a ser lo que fueron antes de la noche eterna, volvieron a sus casa con sus mujeres. La ciudad de las hadas se trasladó de las profundidades de Volterra a los bosques de alrededor, dándole a todo más color y brillo.

Renesmee recibió un mensaje de las valquirias, era de Thrud, Hnos tenía prohibido comunicarse con ningún ser que no perteneciera al Valhala. En ella le contaba que estaban todas bien, que Hnos había sufrido el castigo impuesto por Odín, pero que eso a ella le daba igual, que su castigo estaba siendo no poder comunicarse con ella. Que a pesar de que su relación había empezado mal, Hnos había llegado a querer a Renesmee como una auténtica hermana, su unión por derrotar a Alec había creado unos lazos tan fuertes que perdurarían por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Transcurridos doscientos años del reinado de Edward y Bella, estos decidieron cederles el trono a Renesmee y Jacob, Renesmee había sido preparada desde niña para ello y Jacob había nacido príncipe también.

Todos os preguntaréis, ¿como puede seguir vivo Jacob? La respuesta es simple, al unirse en cuerpo y alma a una inmortal, se había convertido en otro inmortal, solo moriría en el momento en que Renesmee dejara el mundo, y por el momento eso no iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Seguramente también os habréis fijado en que apenas he hablado de los tres pequeños que guiarían el mundo. No los he olvidado.

Garret era el mayor de los tres, y aunque también era hijo de Edward y Bella, por ser el menor no le correspondía reinar. Eso a él le pareció maravilloso, lo que le gustaba a él era lo mismo que a su abuelo, ayudar a las personas. Carlisle no había podido ejercer de médico debido a su posición real, pero él era libre de hacerlo. Además, junto a su primo Carlisle, se convirtieron en los consejeros reales, ambos eran extremadamente inteligentes.

Isabella se convirtió en una princesa muy culta y en una excelente guerrera. Le encantaba leer y aumentar su vocabulario y sus conocimientos, pero también le encantaba pelearse de vez en cuando con sus tíos y con Peter. Estaba aprendiendo porque sabía que ella sería la futura reina.

Peter era un guerrero en potencia, consecuencia de tener como padre a Emmet. Era el mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque el arco no se le daba nada mal.

A la edad de 20 años, Peter pidió a Jacob formalmente la mano de Isabella, y seis meses después se casaron. Garret seguía sin encontrar a su vampira pero no tenía prisa por encontrarla.

* * *

Han pasado 300 años desde la última guerra, 300 años desde que Carlisle y Esme cedieron el trono, y en la sala del trono Jacob y Renesmee aguardaban a Isabella y a Peter, que se acercaban lentamente a ellos para ocupar su lugar como nuevos reyes.

A ellos les tocaría pasar por más guerras, por enfermedades y un montón más de problemas, pero eso amigos... Eso es otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**He aquí el final de esta historia. Aunque no haya tenido tantos reviews como me gustaría.**

**Gracias a los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final, y a los que me habéis mandado mensajes dándome ánimos. Gracias a los que habéis puesto esta historia como vuestra favorita y a su autora (es decir yo) también como favorita. Gracias por perder vuestro tiempo leyendo mis historias.**

**Estoy escribiendo una historia nueva, se llama Un amor extraño, es sobre Edward y Bella, basada en la historia de marmalade boy y la familia crece (Es la misma historia)**

**Si no es mucho pedir, mandarme reviews diciendome que os a parecido la historia y si os habria gustado que fuera de otra forma o si os hubiera gustado que pasaran otras cosas.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
**


End file.
